


Jared Padalecki y El Misterio de la Momia Egipcia

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adventure, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic de hunters_retreat http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/46050.html　</p>
<p>Jared es un Egiptólogo intentando encontrar una pieza. Jensen es un aventurero necesitado de un misterio. Jared le provee de uno. Esta es la historia de la leyenda en la que se convirtieron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared Padalecki y El Misterio de la Momia Egipcia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jared Padalecki and the Mystery of the Egyptian Mummy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/70125) by Hunters_retreat. 



 

 

 

Ellos fueron leyenda. Uno era guapo, talentoso y brillante, más allá de cualquier comparación. Podía leer más de dos docenas de lenguas cuando se conocieron y nunca dejó de aprender nuevas. Era un maestro de las tradiciones y tenía un conocimiento sobre las costumbres que rivalizaba con los nativos. Amaba Egipto y todo lo que le pertenecía. Y más allá de eso, amaba a las Momias Egipcias.

El otro era un chulo y descarado. Podía mezclarse con el ambiente y marcharse sin ser notado. Era hermoso y conocedor **,** con una especie de encanto que parecía venirle tan fácil como respirar. Era un líder, un general, un planificador de batallas. Amaba la aventura y nunca permanecía mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Solo había dos cosas que disfrutaba más que resolver misterios. La primera, tener a alguien que los resuelva con él, un compañero de batalla, el cerebro detrás de sus músculos, el conocimiento de su instinto. El segundo, bueno…basta decir que encontró un segundo amor y eso estuvo más allá de lo que cualquier mortal podría soñar.

Juntos fueron más de lo que podrían esperar ser por sí solos. Pero las leyendas, como a uno de ellos le gusta decir, tienen que empezar en alguna parte. Su leyenda no fue diferente. Este es el comienzo. Esta es la historia de cómo un joven Egiptólogo conoció a cierto joven aventurero, de cómo los dos se conocieron el uno al otro y cómo sus vidas se entrelazaron para siempre.

 

Esta es la historia de Jared Padalecki y el misterio de la Momia Egipcia.

 

**_ Capítulo Uno _ **

Las arenas del desierto eran cegadoras e irradiaban ondas que sabía podían quemarle, pero él se sentía fresco y contento mientras caminaba por las dunas. Sabía a dónde se dirigía pero no tenía idea de por qué o cómo, solo que ese era el lugar correcto. Estaba siguiendo una pista que se había perdido hace miles de años atrás, perdida porque sus creadores la diseñaron para esconder la magnificencia del templo y evitar que el Faraón encontrará su localización. La tumba no debía existir, él lo sabía, pero hubo amor en su construcción. El cariño de una gente que no permitiría que la existencia de ese hombre pasara a la otra vida sin un entierro adecuado. Amor por un hombre que estaría atado a esta tumba por toda la eternidad.

Pudo ver la grieta en el valle mientras caminaba, escondida a menos que llegara de cierta forma a cierta hora del día, como si los Dioses mismos quisieran que este lugar permaneciera en el misterio. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante el romanticismo de ese pensamiento, pero parecía apropiado en este lugar.

Se dirigió hacia el valle y caminó por el portal escondido entre las paredes. Dejó que sus dedos bailaran contra ellas, sintiendo los granos de arena en claro contraste con lo liso que parecía. Se movió a través de las puertas y espacios abiertos, conocía las trampas y puertas falsas sin ser consciente, serpenteando en su camino a través de la tumba hacia los espacios abiertos donde el _shabti_ y todo tipo de muebles, utensilios y joyas bordeaban la tumba. En el centro estaba el sarcófago bordeado en oro y piedras preciosas, con grandiosos grabados del hombre en vida y su viaje hacia la otra vida después de que los Dioses encuentren digno su corazón.

Sintió la presencia detrás de él, calmada y vigilante entre las frías paredes de piedra, escondido a ojos entrometidos y hombres vengativos. Quería darse la vuelta, quería enfrentarse a quien era un hombre magnifico, alguien de confianza y amado, alguien por quien la gente había sido capaz de ir en contra de su dios viviente. Así lo hizo, lentamente se dio la vuelta hacia la presencia, sintiendo unos dedos envolviendo su hombro. No reconoció nada en su rostro, no podía ver nada excepto una cosa. Ojos verdes fuertemente clavados en los suyos y no deseo nada más que sumergirse en ellos, en esas manos que le sujetaron tan rápido y fuerte. Abrió la boca para hablar pero un dedo fue colocado a sobre sus labios cuando la otra figura se inclino hacía delante, dejando un beso en cada parpado como si bendijera su visión.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba observando completamente en blanco una taza de café y las sobras de su almuerzo a medio comer. Se incorporó de su escritorio y parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de recordar donde estaba.

-“¿Despertaste Jared?”- escuchó preguntar a uno de sus colegas.

Jared sacudió la cabeza, deseando poder aferrarse a los últimos vestigios de su sueño. Recordaba fragmentos, recordaba esos ojos, pero no había nada en concreto. Miró hacía abajo al pergamino que estaba leyendo y suspiró- “Despierto, si. Coherente, no tanto”

Los demás le sonrieron y él les respondió. No estaba de humor para bromear pero era lo que esperaban. Era conocido por ser un adicto al trabajo, dedicado a ello por sobre todas las cosas y decir que el pergamino en frente de él lo tenía fascinado era poco. El hecho de que estuviera soñando sobre ello realmente no era algo extraño. El que soñara con alguien más en la tumba, si lo era. Jared tenía la habilidad de comprender sus hallazgos, una habilidad para encontrar habitaciones ocultas y tesoros secretos. La habilidad de que ellos le llamen, porque Jared siempre tuvo los sueños, desde la primera vez que tocó un artefacto Egipcio. En realidad, nunca hablaba sobre ellos porque sabía que la gente no lo entendería. Había decidido hace mucho tiempo que era su inconsciente trabajando con toda la información que había aprendido, lo cual era un poco reconfortante. El caso es que nunca le habían mostrado a otra persona y eso le resultó un poco perturbador. Casi tan perturbador como el hecho de que estaba seguro que era un hombre, quien se había acercado a él, músculos firmes y manos fuertes las que lo habían empujado cerca, haciendo que su corazón latiera salvajemente. Ese era un rasgo que había pensado enterrar desde que terminó la escuela y se fijó la idea de convertirse en un viejo arqueólogo excéntrico que los demás pensaban con cariño. Admitiéndolo, para la parte de viejo aún le faltaba camino para recorrer ya que solo tenía 22 años, pero ya tiene una reputación de excéntrico que planeaba mantener de esa forma. Mejor explicar su falta de vida personal como resultado de su excesiva pasión por su trabajo que tener que admitir que no quiere una esposa o niños. Prefería vivir su vida como un marginado y tomar los amantes que desee que hacer de su vida esa clase de mentira.

Miró hacia el pergamino, al lado del cual había caído dormido, y suspiró. Podría preguntarse cómo pudo quedarse dormido con tan interesante hallazgo, pero sabía que en realidad no lo hizo. No había dormido desde que lo encontraron y su sueño sólo vino cuando literalmente perdió el conocimiento por el cansancio. El pergamino fue encontrado en una tumba del Valle de los Reyes, perteneciente a uno de los socios acaudalados más cercanos al Faraón y lo suficientemente estimado para que el Faraón permitiera su entierro. La parte asombrosa había sido el sarcófago, el cual fue construido con un par de manos. Dentro de las manos levantadas estaba el pergamino que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

El noble se había ido a la otra vida con una petición para los dioses. No había señal de eso por fuera del sarcófago, nada en las paredes hablaba de otro hombre y la evidente importancia de esta persona era sorprendente, debido a la falta de consistencia en alguna parte. El sarcófago fue obviamente construido con el propósito de llevar el mensaje.

Jared respiró profundamente, tomando un largo tragó del ahora frío y amargo té que les gustaba servir ahí y deseó estar de vuelta en su departamento con su café, en vez del sótano del museo. A pesar de ello tenia cafeína y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Había un misterio enfrente de él y lo que deseaba era terminar la traducción del pergamino antes de que alguien más muestre algún interés en él

 

**_ Capítulo Dos _ **

La noche cayó y por una vez, Jared Padalecki se encontró abriendo la puerta de su departamento, a dos cuadras del museo donde trabajaba. Miró alrededor con culpabilidad, como si alguien se hubiese enterado de lo que estaba haciendo y pudiera haberle seguido a casa, a pesar de saber que sólo estaba siendo paranoico.

Nadie deseaba tener el pergamino traducido tanto como él y de todas formas, había muy poca gente en el mundo que pudiera hacer el trabajo tan rápido como él. Aún así, no todos los días salía del museo con las actuales piezas misteriosas de una excavación.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió directo a su estudio, dejó su bolsa suavemente sobre la mesa antes de quitarse el abrigo. Deshizo la corbata y desabotonó su chaleco, dejándolo con su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla. Enrolló su manga, tomando una respiración profunda. Necesitaba rehacer el trabajo, necesitaba darle otra mirada a la traducción, pero no tenía duda sobre lo que había leído.

El sarcófago fue el primer hallazgo misterioso en la excavación. Nunca había visto nada como eso. La mano de obra era la típica para un oficial de alto mando con el favor del Faraón, pero fueron las manos construidas en su interior las que asombraron a todos. Cuando Jared encontró el pergamino, estaba sorprendido. Ahora que había hecho una breve traducción, lo estaba aún más.

Se sentó en el escritorio y cerró los ojos. Sintió la frialdad de la tumba de nuevo, la gravilla bajo sus dedos y los ojos que le siguieron en su camino por los pasillos, como si hubiesen nacido ahí. Cuando Jared abrió los ojos todavía podía ver esos ojos verdes perforándole, leyéndole y otorgándole algo de sí mismo a esa visión. Era desconcertante, pero dentro del mismo contexto que el pergamino que encontró.

No había un nombre para el hombre del pergamino, pero Jared asumió que era debido al secretismo que le dieron a todo el entierro. Si el pergamino era correcto, había un _marcador_ que llevaba a otra tumba no revelada. Una construida contra los deseos del Faraón. No podía imaginar cómo podrían haberlo hecho, sin mencionar el por qué. El pergamino hablaba poco sobre ello. Un general amado por la gente, a quien el Faraón persiguió injustamente. La gente corrigió lo equivocado, los nobles y comunes por igual ayudaron a construir algo que soportará el paso del tiempo, dedicado al hombre que adoraban por encima del mismo Faraón.

Había oscuras insinuaciones de la furia del Faraón, su retribución para cada acción, pero el pergamino hablaba principalmente del _marcador_ para encontrar la tumba y daba a conocer que fue construido para este hombre, construido por amor, de forma que su alma tuviese un lugar para descansar hasta que finalmente fuera libre para amar.

Se preguntó si el general del Faraón se había enamorado de la hija del propio Faraón o de algún noble que estaba fuera de su posición, para merecer la desaprobación del Dios Viviente, pero todo eran insinuaciones sobre algo que estaba por llegar.

Jared consideró sus opciones. Podía ir al museo y tratar de conseguir su aprobación para buscar el _marcador_. Pero le llevaría meses escribir la propuesta, calcular el presupuesto y esperar su decisión. Podía esperar y sabia que mientras él hacia esos planes era probable que otros escucharan sobre esto y fueran por si mismos a profanar las tumbas.

O podía ir por sus hombres en la mañana, aquellos en quien confiaba, y decirles que se prepararan para un viaje. Tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo sin el respaldo del museo y si esto se volvía algo tan asombroso como pensaba, estaba seguro que después el museo le compraría lo suficiente, si quería recuperar algunos fondos.

Sintió una sonrisa formarse en sus labios, honesta, como hacía mucho no sentía. Jared necesitaba la aventura, la pregunta y la cacería de respuestas, no sólo la sencillez y orden que el museo le ofrecía, debido a su edad, sin considerar su destreza y experiencia.

Asintió para sí, aunque sabía que realmente estaba respondiendo a la pregunta de alguien más. Si, iba hacerlo. Encontraría el _marcador_ y la tumba de este desconocido y aún amado General.

 

**_ Capítulo Tres _ **

Akil estaba tan feliz como siempre que tenía uno de los negocios de Jared y su dinero. Jared había trabajado con él desde que llegó a Egipto hace más de siete años. Pasó tiempo entre los hombres observando a quien respetaban, a quien desafiaban y poniendo especial atención en quien los desafiaba a ellos.

Cuando conoció a Akil, él mismo fue puesto a prueba y a Akil le gustó lo que aprendió de Jared. A pesar de ser americano, entendió que no era el clásico vaquero al que todos temían y con el que todos se habían topado en alguna ocasión. Jared podía tener un espíritu aventurero, pero también era alguien culto. Impresionó a los demás con su ética en el trabajo, sus conocimientos y permitir a los otros hablar de sus habilidades lingüísticas y su inexplicable habilidad de encontrar cualquier cosa oculta.

Debido al proyecto, Akil le prometió un grupo de hombres que fuera honesto, dispuestos a trabajar duro y lo más importante, confiables. Jared pensó que con tan poca anticipación y si tenía suerte conseguiría 15 hombres de ese calibre, pero Akil prometió 25 y nunca le había dejado mal, hasta ahora.

Akil era un buen hombre, un hombre interesante con el que Jared había contado desde que llegó a Egipto. Era uno de los pocos que sabía sobre los sueños de Jared y algunas veces, creía en su naturaleza profética. Eso hacía que trabajar con él fuera más sencillo, al no tener que mentir acerca de donde obtenía la información. Con Akil como su capataz los demás hombres le escuchaban. Trabajaban como él les decía, tanto como les decía y confiaban en su juicio. Jared hacía lo mismo.

Cuando Akil decía cual era la mejor manera de excavar para localizar algo, esa era la forma en que lo hacían. Si iba en contra lo que Jared había dicho, lo discutían entre ellos, pero siempre consideraba el consejo de Akil como si fuera propio. Él había salvado sus vidas suficientes veces como para merecerlo.

Cuando llego la mañana, Jared se encontró con 32 hombres y el rostro sonriente de Akil en las afueras de la ciudad. Montaron caballos y camellos y todavía tenían algunos extras con equipo y provisiones. Jared sacudió la cabeza- “Eres sorprendente mi amigo”

La sonrisa de Akil se amplió- “Tienes buena reputación por ser un patrón justo y paciente, Jared. Ellos preferirían trabajar para ti y hacer este viaje que hacerlo para algún anticuado hombre de museo”

Jared aceptó el cumplido y asintió al otro hombre- “Entonces lo mejor será irnos antes de que comiencen a pensar que sólo era para caminar de regreso al sótano. Vamos a encontrar nuestro misterio Akil”

Llevaban dos días de viaje y Jared estaba más que complacido con los progresos que habían hecho. El pergamino que tradujo le proporcionó la localización del _marcador_ ,dándoles una indicación real de las posibilidades de su viaje. Cuando llegó la noche estaba abrigado en su tienda, acomodándose como podía entre sus cobijas y deseando en alguna forma haber sido del tipo que permanecía en un museo. No es que no pudiera, pero amaba estar en el campo. Tenía una mente rápida para la lingüística y no se sentía por encima de preguntarles a los nativos con tal de obtener más información, si pensaba que ellos la tenían. De hecho, le gustaba pensar que en la mayoría de los casos, los nativos sabían mucho más de lo que sea que estaba intentando desenterrar,debido a la riqueza de sus propias tradiciones históricas. La mayoría de los arqueólogos preferían mantener lejos a los locales, confiando únicamente en sus libros y sus capataces.

Aunque Jared tenía manos suficientes. Deseaba mezclarse con los demás, deseaba que sus manos se ensuciaran y aprender a hablar con la gente. Su madre le reclamaba que ésa fue su caída, su necesidad de estar en el campo con hombres toscos y eso fue lo que inició sus apetitos ‘no naturales’. Ella murió cuando apenas tenía 16 pero habían pasado dos años desde que se habían visto cara a cara. Su reacción fue parte de la razón por la que decidió no involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie. Unos cuantos amigos que podía considerar cercanos era suficiente. La mayoría de las noches.

Sin embargo esta noche era diferente. Por alguna razón, cuando cerró los ojos, en lugar de la oscuridad llamándole, fueron unos ojos verdes los que encontraron el camino a su cabeza y brazos fuertes rodeándole, atrayéndole cerca.

Cuando despertó por la mañana, se sentía tan cansado como cuando fue a acostarse. Sentía algo en el aire que lo rodeaba y los animales estaban dando un poco de problemas **.** Al encontrar a Akil, el hombre parecía tenso- “¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?”- le preguntó Jared.

Akil solo asintió y ambos corrieron a través del campamento para comenzar a empacar lo más rápido que fueran capaces. Podían ver un afloramiento de roca en la distancia, hacia donde Jared estaba dirigiéndose porque era una de las pocas estructuras en el área que podría ser capaz de usarse como un _marcador_. Necesitaban llegar ahí y rápido, si Akil y él tenían razón. Solo esperaba que estuvieran equivocados o tuvieran el tiempo suficiente.

Una hora después, los vientos comenzaron a levantarse un poco. Los hombres observaban las dunas que los rodeaban, buscando el menor indicio de que el viento se convierta en algo más devastador. Jared aceleró el paso tanto como pudo sin arriesgarse a lastimar seriamente a los hombres o los animales. Harían una carrera si tenían que hacerlo pero no deseaba arriesgarse a perder hombres, animales o equipo por la inestabilidad para afianzarse en la arena.

No se detuvieron para comer, únicamente comieron algo en las monturas como pudieron y se aseguró de que todos tuvieran sus botellas de agua llenas en caso de separarse. Todos sabían qué hacer, como sobrevivir si era necesario y sabían cómo guardar provisiones para cada persona, sin confiar completamente en la caravana, pero ellos eran responsabilidad de Jared a pesar de que todos sabían lo que podía pasar en el desierto. Este era un ambiente hostil y las precauciones que no tomaran podían cambiarlo todo.

Dos horas después del medio día, se aproximó hacia ellos. Los animales comenzaron a bailar alrededor y cuando Jared miró hacia atrás vio la pared de arena avanzando hacia ellos- “¡CORRAN!”- gritó y no miró atrás para asegurarse que le seguían. A pesar de que ellos no le escucharan, eran hombres experimentados que sabían cuando seguirle.

Tenían una oportunidad. Se habían esforzado al máximo, tanto como se atrevieron y ahora tenían la oportunidad. Si conseguían llegar al afloramiento, si había lugares para esconderse entre las rocas, podrían sobrevivir.

Jared sentía a los otros cerca, corriendo ligeramente detrás de él y estaba asustado de cuantos ya estaban perdidos. La arena se levantó a su alrededor cuando echó a correr hacia la apertura de la roca sin estar seguro de que fuera suficiente.

Una mano sujeto sus riendas de un lado y estuvo cerca de agredirle para recuperar el control cuando miró hacia arriba y vio unos ojos verdes regresándole la mirada. Los caballos no redujeron la velocidad pero le permitieron conducirlos en el interior de la roca. Jared tomo las riendas de nuevo pero consintió al otro hombre conducirles. El caballo del hombre giró a la izquierda repentinamente y cuando Jared le siguió estaban en una pequeña caverna.

El hombre con ojos verdes no se detuvo pero dejó a Jared más atrás cuando sus hombres les siguieron. Veinte pies adentro, la roca se abría formando una caverna más grande y pasadizos que iban a cada lado. Treinta pies y no había ningún sonido de la tormenta de arena, solo sus hombres desmontando e intentando revisarse unos a otros.

Akil estaba entre ellos y asintió a Jared. Podía ver la forma en que observaba al extraño y habían trabajado juntos el tiempo suficiente para que Jared interpretara que él se haría cargo de los hombres y quería que Jared se encargara del otro. Considerando sus sueños, no deseaba hacer nada más.

Siguió al otro hombre internándose en las cuevas y le encontró atendiendo a su caballo en un rincón apartado. Dándoles privacidad y Jared estaba muy agradecido por eso- “Gracias”- dijo acercándose detrás del otro hombre.

Él se giró y ahí estaban de nuevo, esos ojos que le habían fascinado desde que soñó con ellos. Algunas veces sintió que estaban observándole, aun cuando estaba despierto. Respiró profundamente y sonrió, esperando deshacer algo de la tensión- “Habríamos encontrado las cuevas pero quien sabe cuántos hombres perderíamos mientras las buscábamos. Estoy en deuda contigo”

El otro hombre le miró por un minuto y entonces asintió. Cuando se quitó el apretado turbante de su cabeza y el pañuelo de su boca, Jared apenas consiguió contener un jadeo. El hombre era hermoso. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Ojos verdes, labios llenos y exuberantes. A pesar de la arena en su cabello pudo ver el rubio oscuro de las raíces en el revuelto y corto cabello en punta.

Jared se quitó su propio sombrero e intento sacudirse un poco el polvo que debía estar sujeto a sus rizos cafés. Extendió su mano al otro hombre- “Mi nombre es Jared Padalecki. Soy arqueólogo”

Su mano fue estrechada, a pesar de que el otro hombre sonreía, como si le divirtiera la costumbre. Agarró una botella de su caballo y bebió un largo sorbo antes de ofrecérsela a Jared. Aclaró su garganta y le sonó como alguien limpiando oxido del metal. Bebió un sorbo de agua de la botella que le había ofrecido, tomándolo como signo de hospitalidad, antes de sentarse en uno de los bancos de piedra que sus ojos estaban ajustándose a ver.

-“Jensen”- dijo el otro hombre al sentarse enfrente de Jared- “Jensen Ackles. Soy…”- hizo una pausa como si las palabras le divirtieran también- “Soy algo así como un aventurero”

 

**_ Capítulo Cuatro _ **

No era que Jared no quisiera saber más sobre el misterioso hombre que llegó justo a tiempo para salvar el día, pero había otras cosas que debía atender. Por lo que cuando Akil vagaba de regreso, buscándole, Jared se disculpó de la compañía de Jensen y descubrió que habían perdido cuatro hombres. Uno fue visto por última vez cuando su camello cayó antes de llegar a la roca. Los otros estaban completamente desaparecidos. Veintiocho hombres y solo dos habían perdido sus equipajes. Los animales con las provisiones aún seguían con ellos y eso hacía que todo sea mejor.

-“¿Qué sabes del extraño?”- preguntó Akil, había curiosidad en sus palabras, aunque con cierto grado de temor. Los extraños no se encontraban de esa forma en el desierto y era obvio que a Akil no le gustaba ni un poco.

-“Parece distante”- respondió Jared- “Su nombre es Jensen Ackles”

-“¿Este hombre? ¿Este es Jensen Ackles?”

Jared frunció el ceño- “¿Le conoces?”

-“Sé _de_ él. Un aventurero, podrías llamarle. Sigue su propio camino y rara vez viaja en compañía de otros. Si él es ese hombre, entonces estaría bien que se nos uniera”

Jared asintió- “Consigamos que todos se acomoden para la tormenta y después nos preocuparemos sobre eso”

No se dio cuenta de inmediato porque estaba ocupado con los demás. Moviéndose a su alrededor, hablando, riendo y aligerando los ánimos. La tormenta seguía soplando afuera y decidieron que sería mejor que simplemente se acostaran por el resto del día y de la noche. Los hombres trabajaban en sus negocios cuando lo necesitaban, afilando cuchillos o reparando las palas. Uno de los hombres era experto en el cuidado de los pinceles finos y les dio un vistazo. Los caballos y camellos fueron revisados por signos de tensión o lesión.

Entonces notó una pequeña risa. Sus hombres se habían acomodado en la cámara principal, lo suficientemente felices para dejar a Jensen y Jared solos en la privacidad de las cuevas más pequeñas. Levantó la vista hacía quien reía y vio a Jensen moviéndose alrededor de ellos de la misma manera que él lo estaba haciendo. Cuando los dedos de Jensen rozaban el hombro de un hombre, se sentaba más derecho. Compartió agua con ellos y su risa fue más brillante. Cuando Jensen le miró, algo en la manera que sus ojos parecían reunirse con los suyos hizo que la sonrisa de Jared se hiciera un poco más radiante también.

-“Sería bueno para nosotros que se quedé Jared”

Jared asintió a las palabras de Akil, sabía que confiaba lo suficiente en su juicio para pedírselo solo por él. Sin embargo, mientras observaba a Jensen vagar por la caverna con los demás hombres, continuó preguntándose cómo iba a ser capaz de mantener sus manos lejos del hombre.

Se olvidó de ello tan pronto Akil se alejó. No porque Jensen Ackles fuera fácil de olvidar, ni tampoco porque la situación lo fuera. Pero mientras estaba buscando en el interior de sus bolsas, notó algo en la pared. Cuando fue hacia el frente había una pequeña marca en la pared, no había sido evidente cuando se esforzaba por alejarse de los vientos de la tormenta tanto como fuese posible, pero cuando lo miró estaba ahí. Se perdió completamente antes de escuchar un suave roce de pies detrás de él y a alguien aclarándose la garganta.

-“Si, solo un momento”- dijo apenas consciente de lo que había dicho o la necesidad de decir algo. Lo que estaba viendo era un pequeño conjunto de jeroglíficos y parecían estar contando una historia, si pudiese encontrar todas las piezas de esta.

-“Si ese es el tipo de cosas que te gustan, estoy seguro que puedo encontrar algunas más para que te diviertas”

Jared se giró bruscamente para encontrar a Jensen detrás de él, con una sonrisa en los labios, ojos cálidos y divertidos- “Lo siento. Yo…”- miró a la pared y no fue hasta que una botella de agua fue colocada en su mano que fue capaz de apartar la mirada- “Me siento atrapado, pero es en verdad fascinante”- Le aseguró Jared.

-“¿Qué te dice?”- preguntó Jensen mirando a la pared detrás de él.

-“Hasta el momento, me dice que vamos por el camino correcto”

-“¿En serio?”- preguntó Jared- “Porque estaba bastante seguro de que te habías perdido, viajando de esa forma. Estuve cerca de no creer en mis ojos, cuando te vi corriendo en la tormenta.

Jared asintió- “Si, estoy siguiendo un mapa que fue dejado en las manos de un sarcófago. Se supone que nos guiará a una tumba. Es absolutamente fascinante, porque si eso es correcto entonces la tumba fue hecha en secreto y en contra de los deseos del Faraón”

Los ojos de Jensen bailaron detrás de él y sacudió la cabeza, pensando que quizá era el momento para hacer frente a lo que Akil le había dicho, antes de que lo olvidé entre los jeroglíficos de nuevo- “Akil parece tener muy buen concepto de ti. No es frecuente que me presione sobre algo, pero piensa que trabajarías bien con nosotros en este viaje ¿Qué piensas sobre unirte a nosotros?”- preguntó Jared- “Pude ver la manera en que los hombres te respetan. Incluso sin las palabras de Akil, lo vi. No hay mucha recompensa en ayudarnos, pero te pagare bien al terminar. Es lo más que puedo prometer”

Jensen le miró con dureza, los ojos se tornaron de piedra por un momento- “No te ayudaría por la recompensa, así que no necesitas pensar más en eso. Por los demás, vamos a ver como se sienten todos cuando la tormenta amaine”

Jared asintió-“Eso suena bastante justo”

-“Bien. Entonces déjame mostrarte que más hay para ver aquí”

Jared dejó que Jensen le guiara al interior de la caverna, siguiendo senderos que eran demasiado simétricos para haber sido creados por la naturaleza- “No puedo sobreponerme al trabajo que esas personas pusieron en esto”- confesó cuando caminaban por el túnel.

-“¿Qué quieres decir?”- preguntó Jensen, pero Jared pudo ver la manera en que sus dedos seguían la pared, su tacto lleno de temor y reverencia.

-“Aquello que se necesitaría para crear una tumba, la labor, los materiales, por no hablar de la riqueza necesaria para conseguir estas cosas y suministrarlas. Entonces, pienso en lo que debió ser esconder esto del Faraón o de alguien que quisiera ganarse el favor del Faraón hablándole sobe la tumba. En lo que se necesitaría para dejar un marcador como este detrás, de manera que pudiera vivir a través del tiempo. Sólo piensa cuanto tiempo debió tomarles a un grupo de hombres entrar en esta caverna y esculpir estos pasillos hacia el lugar donde me estés llevando”- Jared suspiró- “Este hombre, debió haber sido alguien espectacular”

Jensen parecía estar un poco sacudido por esto y Jared estiró una mano para tocar su hombro- “¿Jensen?”

-“Es… he caminado en esta caverna cientos de veces y no creo haberlo entendido antes de ahora”- le dirigió a Jared una triste sonrisa, pero cuando le cogió la mano, la apretó suavemente, como asegurándole que estaba bien- “Me alegra haber pensado en traerte por este camino. Tal vez seas capaz de apreciar lo que hay aquí, mucho mejor que yo”

-“¿Qué es?”- preguntó Jared, su curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él.

Jensen sonrió mientras soltaba la mano de Jared- “Lo verás cuando lleguemos ahí”

Unas cuantas vueltas y revueltas más, Jared se dio cuenta que Jensen estaba siguiendo una pequeñas marcas en la parte inferior de la pared. Quiso detenerse a examinar cada una de ellas pero tenía el presentimiento de que Jensen le estaba llevando a algo que quería que viera más de lo que él deseaba ver estas.

Jensen se detuvo repentinamente y Jared casi chocó contra su espalda. Cuando Jensen se dio la vuelta hacía él, se encontró tan cerca que todo lo que podía ver eran esos ojos verdes. Pudo sentir el fantasma de las manos acercándole y los labios besando sus ojos y tropezó al retroceder en su prisa por alejarse antes de que pudiese cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

Jensen pareció confundido pero Jared sacudió la cabeza y le dirigió una leve sonrisa- “Lo siento. No pretendía casi correr a través de ti”

Jensen asintió, pero no pareció reconfortado por las palabras- “Es por aquí”- dijo mientras miraba a Jared- “Es… no creo que nadie lo haya visto. Si fue así lo dejaron tranquilo, algo que no puedo imaginarme que sucediera. Este es el tipo de cosas que ves en los museos, no abandonado a los embates de la naturaleza.

Jared asintió, entendió que Jensen estaba intentando enseñarle algo que pensaba podría ser importante. No dijo nada, porque no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar. Sabía lo que deseaba que fuera y hasta el momento, todo lo que había visto en la caverna parecía indicar que era el marcador que estaban buscando.

Jared dio un paso adelante pero la mano de Jensen voló, sus dedos sujetando con fuerza la camisa de Jared- “Jared… este sitio… significa algo. Me siento conectado a este lugar, de todos los sitios en los que he estado. Trátalo con cuidado”

Jared asintió, incapaz de decir nada con esos ojos verdes atrapándole completamente. Sintió los dedos de Jensen apretar el agarre sobre su camisa durante un momento antes de relajarse lentamente. Jensen asintió, respirando profundo y luego se alejó, volviendo a llevar a Jared a través de otra esquina y al interior de una caverna abierta.

Jared se detuvo tan pronto como dio un paso en el interior. Era la mitad del tamaño de la primera cámara, pero mientras que el viento y la lluvia habían formado a la primera, esta había sido hecha donde los estragos de alguno de ellos, nunca le tocaran. La caverna fue hecha por el hombre, con esquinas estrictamente geométricas. Los espejos reflejando la luz de uno al otro, proveniente de otra fuente detrás de ellos, iluminando la habitación como si ellos estuviesen bajo el sol de medio día.

En la pared directamente opuesta a él, había una enorme escultura a relieve- “Aquí está”- dijo, su voz un susurró que pareció hacer eco contra las paredes. Era como si la habitación hubiese sido construida para la adoración, que incluso aquí en el primer _marcador,_ la gente que amaba a este hombre exigía respeto a cualquiera que entrara. Se sintió humillado y atemorizado de ser capaz de estar ahí.

Cuando encontró la fuerza para seguir adelante, lo hizo lentamente. Sus ojos catalogando lo que veía, en su totalidad, sin comenzar a traducir lo que era- “Necesito a Akil”- dijo en voz baja- “En unos minutos, necesitaré su ayuda”- Miró hacía Jensen y se dio cuenta que el otro hombre le estaba observando- “Solo necesito unos minutos primero”

Jensen asintió y se alejó. Jared sabía que no dejó la cámara pero le estaba dando espacio y eso era lo que necesitaba. Jared se sentó a mitad de la cámara, con sus ojos en todo, antes de cerrarlos y respirar profundamente. Podía oler algo en el aire, _kapet_ , pensó cuando inhaló la esencia dulce y ligeramente picante del incienso.

Escuchó los murmullos de los que le rodeaban, las oraciones, así como la calidad de sus voces cuando trabajaban para terminar el relieve, un trabajo creado del amor y respeto. Sintió el miedo y supo que eran conscientes de lo que sucedería si su trabajo era descubierto, pero no fue impedimento suficiente para detenerles. No podía escuchar sus palabras, sabía que si abría los ojos para tratar de encontrarles, la visión se perdería. En vez de eso, se hundió más en el sentimiento de todo esto, el constante murmullo de su trabajo en torno a él, el suave esculpido de la piedra y el lijado de las paredes alrededor.

A su alrededor el tiempo pasaba rápido, como si las horas pasaran en cuestión de minutos y pudo sentir la emoción y la inquietud creciendo por tenerlo terminado. Su miedo aún estaba presente y se volvía más intenso hacia el final, pero también lo hacían su dedicación y devoción. No sabía que lo causaba, no entendía quien era este hombre, que hizo para causar la adoración de las personas, pero cuando los ojos de su mente se detuvieron en un noble de pie ante él, en su mente no dudó que este fuera el hombre de quien había tomado el primer pergamino.

Observó como uno a uno cada esclavo trabajaba sobre una figura. Los _Shabti,_ sabía que a ellos se les permitiría ayudar a su amado general en su paso a la otra vida. Se estremeció al ver el número de hombres y mujeres ofreciendo su vida después de la muerte en servidumbre. Algunos ofrecían figuras sencillas, otras más ornamentadas. Algunos eran modelos de herreros, cazadores o trabajadores de los campos de cultivo, pero todos significaban lo mismo y era otra vez humillante estar en un lugar donde tanta gente había amado a esta persona.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, al sentir a alguien tocarle. Cuando miró a Jensen, con los ojos muy abiertos por la preocupación, Jared dio una respiración entrecortada y se alejo, sintiéndose rudo e inestable. Jensen se alejó, pero frunció el ceño con preocupación- “Necesito a Akil, ahora”- dijo tan suavemente como pudo y Jensen se limitó a asentir mientras se alejaba para buscar al otro hombre.

Jared respiro profundamente, por primera vez solo en la habitación y se permitió regresar a la visión. No sabía cómo preguntarle a Jensen si tal vez también tenía visiones, porque la forma en que parecía venerar el lugar sugería que sabía algo más sobre él. O tal vez fue simplemente por haber estado en esta habitación. No lo sabía pero esperaba que Jensen permaneciera con ellos el tiempo necesario para preguntarle. Dijo que estaba conectado al sitio y ahora Jared sintió la necesidad de averiguar por qué.

Sintió la presencia de Akil en la habitación de la misma manera en que sentía a los sirvientes, un hombre movido por el amor de lo que hacía. Por extraño que parezca, no sintió la presencia de Jensen tanto como sus ojos mirándole. Akil observó el relieve por una momento antes de girar sus ojos muy abiertos hacia Jared- “¿Esté es?”

Jared asintió- “Este es. Lo encontramos Akil. Encontraremos la tumba y veremos que pasaba con este hombre para merecer tanta devoción”

Akil le entendía, entendía que Jared era un hombre atrapado en un misterio, no por el material a su alrededor. No quería encontrar la tumba por la necesidad de venderla o ser capaz de decir que fue el primero en hacerlo. Jared Padalecki no podía mantenerse alejado de un misterio. Necesitaba resolverlo, necesitaba llegar al fondo de este. Cuando Akil se aproximó al relieve con la apropiada admiración, Jared miro fijamente a Jensen.

Había una mirada dura en sus ojos cuando vio a Jared y no sabía de dónde provenía o cómo una mirada tan fría podía venir de un hombre que irradiaba tanta calidez y consuelo en otros momentos. Él era otro misterio y Jared también estaba decidido a resolverlo.

 

**_ Capítulo Cinco _ **

 

-“Deberías ser cuidadoso con eso Jared Padalecki”- dijo Akil cuando se sentó al lado de Jared. La mayoría de los hombres estaban sentados tranquilamente en un círculo, compartiendo historias y repartiendo los pequeños extras de comodidad que podían. Ambos observaron a Jensen sentarse entre ellos, la sonrisa contagiosa mientras encajaba sin problemas en su compañía.

-“¿Has cambiado de opinión sobe él, Akil?”- preguntó Jared un poco recuperado de sus palabras. Akil era buen juez de carácter pero no estaba seguro de querer retirar la invitación a Jensen de unirse a su expedición, aunque Akil se lo pidiese en ese momento. Más allá de simple cortesía, él deseaba saber quién era este hombre.

-“No. No, él es tan bueno como te he dicho, pero cuando te observa, hay algo en sus ojos que no puedo descifrar. Será bueno para los hombres y bueno para nuestro viaje, pero no puedo decir que sea bueno para ti”

Jared miró a Akil por un minuto y suspiró. Por la manera en que él siempre confiaba en sus descubrimientos, sin preguntarle de donde obtenía la información, Jared escuchó sus dudas - “¿Qué sabes sobre él?”

Akil apartó la mirada, tomando un sorbo de su bota de agua antes de compartirla con Jared, cuando la sello de nuevo, miró al círculo de hombres- “Nadie sabe de dónde viene y no habla de ello. Lo que sé, es que llegó al desierto unos años antes que tú llegaras. Caminando por las arenas como si perteneciera a ellas. Aparece de vez en cuando en las excavaciones y parece encontrarse siempre en medio de algo problemático”

-“¿Quieres decir que trae problemas?”

-“No. Quiero decir que parece encontrar problemas o ellos le encuentran. Los hombres que han trabajado a su lado dicen que morirían por él y que él lo haría por ellos sin preguntar. Trabaja con ellos y se vuelve uno de ellos, solo para desaparecer cuando todo ha terminado. Hasta que se presenta en otra excavación, en algún otro momento”

-“¿Por qué no he oído hablar de él?”

-“¿Sabes cuantos arqueólogos estarían dispuestos a decir que otro hombre les guió hacia el tesoro que estaban buscando?”- preguntó Akil- “¿Tus propias palabras dirán que encontraste este _marcador_ con estudio, trabajo duro y determinación o que te fue mostrado por Jensen Ackles?”

Entendió la respuesta y era una interesante pregunta en sí misma, sabía que sin duda habría explorado estas cavernas hasta encontrar las marcas por sí mismo. El descubrimiento debía ser suyo por el número de horas que había puesto en la traducción, el gasto de la expedición y sin embargo, era Jensen quien estuvo ahí primero, quien le había mostrado el camino con pasos seguros. Sabía dónde estaba y había estado ahí antes. Resopló- “Entiendo tu punto”

-“Los hombres no hablan de él con frecuencia, excepto en voces tranquilas y no le llaman por su nombre. Hablan de él como el _Green-eyed_ ”

Ese nombre era algo que Jared conocía. Era considerado algún tipo de leyenda en ciertos círculos. Los trabajadores siembre hablaban de _Green-eyed_ pero nunca nada en especifico. Era una medida de orgullo para ellos y ahora más que nunca entendía porque Akil dijo que deberían mantenerlo aquí.

-“Creo que es hora de que aprenda más sobre el _Green- eyed_ ”- dijo Jared suavemente

Akil le miró, algo se escondía en su expresión- “Solo se cuidadoso Jared. _Green-eyed_ , nunca se queda por mucho tiempo, viene y va como le plazca”

Jared asintió- “Es un misterio Akil. Sabes cómo soy con los misterios”

-“¿Cómo eres con los misterios?”

Jared levantó la vista y vio a Jensen aproximándose a ellos. Pudo ver en su rostro que tenía curiosidad, pero nada demostraba que había oído algo más sobre lo que habían estado hablando- “No puedo dejarlos sin resolver”

Jensen asintió y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Akil escogió ese momento para disculparse, dejándoles solos. Cuando se hubo marchado, Jensen hizo un asentimiento en dirección a la pared de atrás donde estaban la bóveda y sus cosas- “¿Podemos hablar?”

Jared asintió, mientras se ponía de pie y le siguió alejándose de sus hombres. No tenía miedo de Jensen, sin importar que temor pudiese estar atenazando a Akil. El único miedo que tenía era que sus secretos personales podían salir a la luz si se quedaba demasiado tiempo solo con Jensen. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintió atraído por alguien y que apenas fuera capaz de contener la necesidad de tocarle, de ver cómo reaccionaría si se inclinaba demasiado dentro de su espacio, simplemente respirándole.

-“¿Qué estás buscando aquí?”- preguntó Jensen cuando se sentaron uno frente al otro.

-“Una tumba. Te hablé sobre el mapa que encontré”

-“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces tú mismo? Tus hombres hablan sobre ti, acerca de tus milagros con las palabras y cuanto trabajas día y noche en el museo. ¿Por qué dejarlo cuando tienes tantas cosas que hacer?”

Jared le miró tratando de entender lo que Jensen estaba buscando- “Es algo diferente, algo fuera de lo ordinario. Me escuchaste antes, no puedo dejar un buen misterio sin resolver. Me gusta desenterrar cosas. Podría trabajar en el museo y pasar mucho tiempo haciendo traducciones, pero no es lo que más me gusta de esto. Me encanta estar en el campo, ensuciarme las manos y ser parte de esto. Necesito estar aquí cuando el misterio surja, necesito estar en la apertura de las cosas y ver a donde puede llevarnos”

Jensen le observó un momento, entonces asintió con la cabeza.

-“¿Qué hay de ti Jensen? ¿Nuestra conversación de antes? ¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros o desaparecerás cuando la tormenta se aleje?”

Al principio Jensen no dijo nada, pero Jared pudo verle pensando. No sabía sobre qué podía ser, así que no se preocupó por ello, aún- “¿Por qué me quieres aquí?”

-“Akil dijo que eres bueno con los hombres, que te respetan, que tienes buena reputación en las excavaciones”- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- “En realidad, no necesito más hombres y no necesito a alguien que compita con la autoridad de Akil. Sin embargo necesito a alguien con quien pueda hablar, alguien que no esté aquí solo por ordenes o por el pago, aunque esperó que tomes ambos si vienes con nosotros”- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- “Lo que creo es que tú y yo podríamos trabajar en este misterio juntos. Sabias que el _marcador_ estaba aquí y tal vez sepas algo más que yo no sé. Podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro”

-“Quieres a alguien que te ayude a dirigir a estos hombres”

-“Quiero a alguien en quien los hombres confíen y al que pueda acudir para pedir ayuda”

Jensen parecía estar buscando respuestas en sus ojos y cuando finalmente habló lo hizo con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza- “Creo… creo que podría ser interesante ver lo que sucede con esta tumba tuya”

-“¿En serio?”

-“Soy igual que tú, Jared. No puedo alejarme de un buen misterio”

Jared sonrió y cuando los labios de Jensen se curvaron en respuesta, la luz en sus ojos se volvió cálida y no pudo evitar pensar que para alguien que acababa de invitar a la tentación, estaba demasiado feliz.

 

**_ Capítulo Seis _ **

 

Podía sentir el peso de las piedras a su alrededor y sin pensarlo Jared se levantó de su posición en cuclillas a causa de una de las marcas más bajas y respiró profundamente. Los demás estaban durmiendo, excepto por los hombres que montaban guardia al frente de la cueva y de la caverna donde los demás estaban durmiendo. Jared creía firmemente en tomar precauciones por la noche. El desierto era un lugar salvaje y en ese paisaje árido los hombres hacían cualquier cosa por sobrevivir.

Sentía algo llamándole, parecido a un espíritu fantasma, alejándole de su trabajo hacia la profundidad de las catacumbas. Había algo triste mientras vagaba a través de los pasillos, algo más oscuro que las representaciones artísticas del hombre al que le tenían tanta devoción. Incluso con la llamada por estar en otro lugar, Jared no podía evitar detenerse en cada pequeña marca y pasar los dedos sobre estas, sintiendo la historia y el cuidado puesto en este trabajo.

No sabía cuántas personas murieron completando este _marcador_ , cuantos había dado voluntariamente sus vidas por esto, pero ahora entendía mejor su visión. Los esclavos que completaron el trabajo habrían muerto por ello, dando sus vidas para mantener el secreto. No podía entender ese tipo de devoción y todo lo que podía hacer era intentar rendirle homenaje mientras se adentraba en los pasillos.

Cuando llegó a la cámara principal se detuvo junto a la puerta. No necesitaba retirar el _tagelmust_ que cubría la cabeza y el rostro del otro hombre para ver quien estaba debajo de él. Incluso con el rostro cubierto, todo lo que necesitó fue ver los ojos para saber que era Jensen.

Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia arriba, mirando el relieve y luego se inclinó, como si también sintiera el peso de la dedicación sobre sus hombros. Estaba hablando, un susurró demasiado suave para que Jared entendiera lo que decía, pero sabía que no era Inglés. Eso le intrigaba aún más. Jensen era un enigma y Jared no deseaba más que descubrirlo. Apareció de la nada y parecía bastante contento de ayudarles. Por lo que Akil dijo nunca deseaba el crédito de lo que hacía, porque lo hacía por amor al descubrimiento. Una serenidad le rodeaba, logrando que la gente alrededor de él se calmara y serenara, pero había tristeza debajo de todo, haciéndole preguntarse qué hacer para que desaparezca.

Jared comenzó a moverse hacia él, pero lo pensó mejor. No sabía si Jensen le daría la bienvenida a su presencia. A pesar de que sus dedos picaban por tocarle, por calmar la tensión en la línea de sus hombros, no estaba seguro si se le permitiría. Y sabía que una vez que lo tocará, podría no ser capaz de detenerse y entonces Jensen seguramente se marcharía. Se sintió paralizado por un momento, con ganas alejarse para darle al hombre privacidad y deseando más que nada tocarle, consolarle. Al final dio un paso atrás y dio la vuelta para salir.

-“No te vayas”

La voz era tranquila pero cuando Jared miró hacia atrás, Jensen estaba mirándole, con ojos suplicantes, de una manera que parecía extrañamente en desacuerdo con la orden de su voz. Extraño y aún así irresistible **.** Dio la vuelta lentamente- “No fue mi intención molestarte”

-“Lo sé”

Jensen comenzó a desenvolver el turbante que le mantenía protegido del viento y la arena en el exterior y Jared quiso preguntar de qué le protegía en el interior, pero se mordió la lengua antes de que las palabras escaparan. Jensen se sentó sobre los talones, como un una persona orando y Jared se movió a su lado, sentándose como él lo hizo, manteniendo los ojos en el relieve- “¿Qué ves?”- preguntó, su voz tranquila como había sido la del otro hombre. Jared veía gente moviéndose en la habitación, gente susurrando, llena de esperanza mientras construían este _marcador_ , este monumento, al hombre que adoraban. Sin embargo, otros veían piedras y sólo piedras. Se necesitaba un ojo experimentado para ver detrás de ello. Akil era uno de aquellos hombres que veían la historia y la vida, no solo la simple historia escrita en piedra. Esperaba que Jensen fuera otro de ellos.

Jensen le miró por un momento antes de inclinar la cabeza- “Veo un pueblo que creó un grandioso monumento para un hombre que no les merecía. Veo personas que dieron su vida por un sueño que pudo no suceder”

Entonces miró a Jared y había una profunda tristeza, tanta que Jared tuvo que inclinarse, tuvo que tocar el hombro de Jensen para evitar que se hunda en ella. No se apartó de su toque, pero continuó- “Veo un pueblo que estaba tan acostumbrado a demostrar devoción con dolor y sufrimiento, que no entendieron que su General no quería nada de esto. No al costo que pagaron”

Jared asintió, comprendiendo. Sentía el dolor de estas personas, pero también sentía el orgullo y la felicidad. Jensen no parecía ser capaz de ver esa parte.

-“Esto no fue una obra de dolor _Green-eyed_ ”- No supo porque lo utilizó en lugar de su nombre, pero los ojos de Jensen se ampliaron ligeramente ante el título- “Estas personas hicieron lo que hicieron por amor. Si hubo dolor en el acto o si al final llegó la muerte, necesitamos honrar su intento o perderemos este regalo. Las otras tumbas que he visto, aquellas construidas bajo el látigo, eran sobre poder. Esta fue hecha por manos que conocían el látigo pero que trabajaron a pesar de él. Ellos construyeron sabiendo que si eran descubiertos serían destruidos. Ellos tomaron lo que mantuvo a su pueblo esclavizado y encontraron una manera de convertirlo en algo bello. No sólo veas su dolor _Green-eyed_. Ve su amor. Es lo que desea ser visto, es lo que ruega que seamos testigos”- tocó ligeramente la mejilla de Jensen, su pulgar viajando sobre la piel sin afeitar para limpiar las marcas que lo rastros de lágrimas habían dejado a través de los granos de arena que se acumulan en el desierto.

Jensen le miraba fijamente, sus lágrimas cayendo silenciosas, por un momento Jared pensó que podría ser honesto y hablar con él, pero entonces se dio la vuelta, el rostro de vuelta al relieve. Jared quería alcanzarlo, recuperar la calidez perdida del otro hombre pero no había forma de que Jensen creyera que era sobre consuelo. Eso sería sobre deseos y necesidades, y no era por eso por lo que estaba aquí. En su lugar, dejo que sus propios ojos vagaran sobre el relieve.

-“Ningún hombre merece esta cantidad de amor”- dijo Jensen finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

Jared se encogió de hombres- “¿Quiénes somos para juzgar a estas personas? Ellos pensaban que este hombre era digno. Tal vez deberíamos confiar en eso, sin importar quién era, para estas personas, él valía la pena.

Jensen se puso de pie y se alejo de Jared pero se detuvo en la entrada. Miro de vuelta a Jared, aunque sus ojos estaban en el piso. Era la misma expresión de tristeza que le había hecho inclinarse antes y deseado que Jensen pudiese aceptar la belleza de lo que veía allí, pero obviamente había algo más en el camino.

Su voz era tranquila y dominante una vez más cuando negó con la cabeza, dejando a Jared detrás con la fuerza de su convicción- “Ningún hombre merece esto”

 

**_ Capítulo Siete _ **

-“Volverás a esto”

Jared miró la mano sobre su hombro y la siguió hasta encontrar los brillantes ojos verdes- “Volveremos, querrás decir”

Jensen le dio una pequeña sonrisa- “Ya lo veremos”

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Jared para buscar a Akil. Jared se quedó mirando el relieve por unos cuantos minutos, antes de cerrar sus ojos y permitir que la visión le arrastrara de nuevo. Sintió a los esclavos alrededor de él, sintió su amor y devoción al terminar lo último del _marcador_. Sintió que su visión continuaba y el aire pareció más espeso. Los esclavos de la visión se volvieron hacia él y cuando se arrodillaron pudo escuchar el susurro de sus voces- “ _Green-eyed”_

La visión se alejó y miró hacia atrás para encontrar a Jensen observándole- “¿Estás bien?”- preguntó. Sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos que le decía que sabía que algo ocurrió cuando entró en la habitación.

Jared no sabía que decir a eso. Sus visiones algunas veces se dirigían a él, otras veces le conducían a nuevas direcciones, pero nunca antes, habían reconocido a otras personas, ni respondido a su presencia.

 -“Todo el mundo está montado y listo para irse”- dijo Jensen rompiendo el silencio.

-“¿Ya?”

Jensen sonrió ligeramente y los dedos de Jared picaban por tocarle- “Te dejé aquí hace treinta minutos”- Jared sabía que no debería estar sorprendido porque no podía juzgar el tiempo cuando se dejaba llevar por las visiones, pero normalmente no duraban tanto tiempo- “Akil dijo que podrías necesitar ayuda para encontrar el camino de regreso”

Había una pregunta tras esa oración pero no estaba seguro de poder responderle aún. En su lugar solo le sonrió- “Gracias. Supongo que debería unirme a ellos”

Comenzó a caminar pasando a lado de Jensen cuando el otro hombre le sujetó la muñeca, acercándole- “No necesitas esconderme las cosas Jared”

-“Porque has sido muy comunicativo sobre ti, ¿cierto?”- No supo porque lo dijo pero entendía el escozor de la verdad en eso. Deseaba confiar en Jensen y quería su confianza en respuesta.

Los ojos de Jensen se ampliaron, diciéndole demasiado. Negó con la cabeza antes de liberar su muñeca- “Hablaremos en la tumba. Llegaremos ahí y… será un buen lugar para esta charla”

Jensen estaba visiblemente intranquilo ante la idea de ser honesto con él, pero Jared alejó la simpatía. Todos tenían sus secretos, y pese a que no dudaba que lo que hubiese cerrado a Jensen a los demás, a nivel personal, sería desagradable, no podía evitar sentirse ligeramenteentusiasmado de que hubiese accedido. Mantendría su lengua bajo control. Podía manejarlo por los dos días que pensaban les tomaría llegar ahí. Entonces, obtendría las respuestas que quería sobre Jensen y tal vez Jared sería capaz de ser honesto. Quería eso. Quería ser capaz de confiar en Jensen sobre sus visiones pero era una calle de dos vías y necesitaba que Jensen estuviese dispuesto a caminar con él.

Sin embargo no pudo decir nada, por lo que asintió y luego paso a lado de Jensen para unirse con Akil y los otros en el exterior y comenzar un viaje de dos días hacía la tumba de un general desconocido.

Afortunadamente el viaje pasó sin incidentes. Días calurosos, noches frías y más de una vez le habría gustado poder acercarse a Jensen por calidez, sólo para detenerse porque sabía que no sería capaz de controlar lo que hiciera en sueños. A Jensen podría no importarle apiñarse para buscar calor, pero despertar fuertemente presionado entre los brazos de Jared era algo completamente diferente.

Alcanzaron la cima del campo al atardecer y cuando Jensen y Jared llegaron hasta ahí… Jared se quedó sin aliento. La pirámide, asentada a mitad del valle, había permanecido totalmente fuera de la vista mientras se aproximaban. Era un pequeño valle, aunque profundo, con una fuerte pendiente a cada lado que escondía su tesoro, a salvo en el centro. No había ciudades principales que ocasionaran que los viajes pasaran por este camino, antes o ahora. Jared trató de no dejar que sus emociones sacaran lo mejor de él. Sabía cómo funcionaba. Los ladrones de tumbas habrían golpeadomucho antes, vaciando el templo y posiblemente destruyendo el trabajo que había sido creado en su interior.

Miró a Jensen y pudo ver la duda en sus ojos- “Jared no podemos llegar ahí esta noche”- dijo suavemente.

-“Lo sé, pero hemos llegado hasta aquí. Lo encontramos”- dijo, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios- “No importa lo que encontremos en su interior”- Jensen enarcó una ceja y Jared rió- “No me refiero a que no estaré desilusionado si todo está destruido, pero al menos lo encontramos”

-“¿Acampamos para la noche?”

-“Si”

Jensen cabalgó detrás de él, gritando órdenes a los demás, explicando que harían la última etapa del viaje hacia el valle en la mañana. Se sintió envueltopor la vista, algo presionaba su pecho cuando lo hizo. No era una visión, pero había un sentimiento de serenidad en el valle y Jared sabía que cuando ellos entraran, destruirían eso. Sintió dolor ante esa idea, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que las visiones le daban derecho sobre el sitio, como si le estuviesen dando la autorización para pasar.

-“¿Es esto una buena idea?”

Jared miró a Jensen, quien había desmontado y estaba de pie junto a él. Jared se tomó un momento para desmontar y entregó la criatura a uno de los hombres cercanos, antes de regresar a la cima.

-“¿No quieres verlo, ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos?”- preguntó Jared.

Jensen resopló ligeramente- “Venimos persiguiendo una cola, pero algunas veces cuando la atrapas, los dientes al frente se vuelven para morderte”

Los ojos de Jared se alejaron de la pirámide hasta el otro hombre. Se había vuelto más y más callado conforme se acercaban a la pirámide y Jared no sabía que pensar de eso. Podía atribuirlo a la promesa de Jensen de hablar cuando llegaran, pero sentía que era algo más. Algo más estaba causando que el enigmático hombre se encerrará aún más en sí mismo- “¿Pensé que estabas igual de entusiasmado por resolver este misterio?”

Jensen lanzó un bufido-“Lo estaba… aún lo estoy. Solo… hay algunos secretos que no deberían ser revelados, Jared ¿No piensas que este es uno de ellos?”

Jared apartó la mirada de los serios ojos verdes de Jensen, preguntándose como el titulo de _Green-eyed_ parecía más una representación de su alma que una simple descripción. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta- “Pienso que ellos querían que lo encontráramos, pero este lugar… este valle ha estado en paz durante mucho tiempo. Sé que cuando entremos en el valle lo haremos con caos”

-“¿Y aún así vas a bajar?”

No le gustó la manera en que dijo _vas_ en lugar _vamos_ , pero supo que Jensen había hecho su propia elección, incluso si estaría desilusionado si no le seguía. Asintió- “Lo necesito. Algo aquí me está llamando”

-“No sé que hay en este lugar, pero no quiero ir ahí”- dijo Jensen honestamente. Esperó hasta que Jared le mirara para continuar- “Hay otros misterios que podríamos resolver, otros secretos que necesitan ser descubiertos. Podríamos ir a cualquier parte”

Sabía que el ofrecimiento era real, la necesidad en sus ojos de alejarse era casi insoportable y Jared sintió su convicción ceder. Entonces estaba solo, el mundo se disipó y estaba observando al aún tranquilo valle. De pie, con los otros, al lado de las personas que habían sufrido y que sentían tanto odio en sus corazones. Estaban de pie lado a lado, mirando al valle, a la paz que aúnle impregnaría miles de años después de que la violación de la piedra y el trabajo de la esclavitud le dieran forma y todos quedaron en silencio cuando el capataz dio los primeros pasos hacia el valle.

Pudo sentir las olas de desconfianza y animosidad pero le siguieron de todos modos. El hombre que les guiaba no era un hombre compasivo, no tenía una verdadera compasión por los esclavos a su cuidado, no entendía el por qué debería sentirlo. Sin embargo, Jared podía sentir su corazón, podía sentir la devoción que sentía, la que ellos sentían y sabía que mientras él lo sintiera, no necesitaba tratarlos mejor, lo haría por el hombre al que se encontróunido.

Sabía que cuando el trabajo comenzara ellos serían tratados con justicia y serían mejor alimentados, que su labor sería más humana y menos cruel debido a esa influencia. Sabía que con el tiempo, un vínculo se construiría entre el supervisor y los esclavos bajo su mando, que ellos llegarían a respetarle y él llegaría a cuidar de ellos de verdad. Todos lo aceptaban por el hombre al que habían venido a honrar juntos, incluso si él nunca habría aceptado el honor para sí mismo.

Su visión se aclaró y se encontró todavía mirando a Jensen. No sabía lo que significaba, pero tenía que entrar en el valle. Tenía que entrar en la pirámide. Lo que sea que ellos construyeron, fue para un hombre que nunca lo quiso, que nunca entendió cuanto había afectado sus vidas. Construyeron algo trascendental para él y necesitaba verlo abierto para el mundo ahora.

-“Quiero eso”- dijo Jared suavemente- “Quiero ver que más podríamos encontrar, pero no puedo dejar esto”- dijo negando con la cabeza- “Tengo que ver esto Jensen y necesito que lo veas conmigo”

Los ojos de Jensen se oscurecieron con pena- “Veremos que nos trae la mañana Jared”

Se alejó sin otra palabra, moviéndose en silencio entre los hombres, alejándose del campamento y adentrándose en la noche del desierto. Jared solo podía espera a que volviera con el alba.

 

**_ Capítulo Ocho _ **

La mañana llegó brillante y calurosa, el campamento ya estaba levantado antes de que Jared saliera de su tienda, había desayunado en privado mientras se preparaba para el día. Escuchó a Jensen gritando para que el campamento fuera desmontado, le escuchó reír y bromear con los hombres pero cuando salió, no estaba en ninguna parte donde pudiese encontrarlo. Cuando llegó el momento de hacer el último trayecto hasta el valle, se había ido.

Akil frunció el ceño cuando le preguntó, pero sus ojos eran penetrantes mientras observaba el rostro de Jared- “Te advertí sobre _Green-Eyed_. Siempre viene y va como las tormentas del desierto”- Jared escaneó los rostros otra vez y respiró profundamente- “¿Deseas esperar hasta su regreso?”

Si, lo deseaba, pero no podía hacerlo y lo sabía. No había garantía de que Jensen volviera, de que se uniera a ellos de nuevo- “No. prepara a los hombres para irnos ahora”- dijo suavemente. Akil asintió, palmeando su hombro torpemente mientras caminaba para alejarse de él. Los ojos de Jared continuaron buscando entre sus hombres para encontrar a Jensen pero sabía que era inútil. Si regresaba, sería a su propio tiempo.

Trató de no dejar que le moleste, pero incluso cuando comenzó a bajar por el sendero hacía el valle su entusiasmo estaba apagado **.** Cada vez que daba la vuelta en alguna esquina mostrándole un nuevo ángulo quería girarse y decirle a Jensen. Cada vez que pensaba en detenerse para un descanso, se volteaba para discutirlo con él, pero _Green-Eyed_ se había ido.

Ignoró la punzada de dolor cuando finalmente entraron al valle. Pensó que él y Jensen habían compartido una conexión, de verdad había creído que su ofrecimiento de encontrar más misterios después de este, había sido honesto y real. Sin embargo, era difícil continuar con ese pensamiento cuando él había desaparecido sin decir palabra. Sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que se trataba de su propia necedad, de todos modos. Sabía lo que él deseaba de Jensen y tarde o temprano habría actuado en consecuencia y el hombre habría huido de él. Esto probablemente era lo mejor para todos, marcharse mientras seguían estando en términos amistosos.

Las tiendas de campaña fueron puestas en el nuevo sitio por parte del equipo, los sitios para comer y almacenar agua también fueron determinados, sin embargo otros fueron a trabajar en la pirámide, intentando encontrar el camino al lugar de descanso final del General.

Encontraron la entrada en pocas horas de búsqueda, un golpe de suerte ya que Jared no tenía la mano de obra para comenzar a buscar por todos lados, al mismo tiempo. Tomó la antorcha que le entregaron los otros y se dirigió al interior de la tumba. Sabía por sus visiones, confiaba en ellas, que no había trampas colocadas en esta tumba. Su localización era secreta, ellos habían esperado ocultarla el tiempo suficiente para que su amado General se reuniera con los Dioses en los cielos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, aventaron luces de bengala para que pudiesen tener una buena visión del largo corredor, pero luego retrocedieron, dando algo de tiempo para permitir que el aire fresco entre.

Tomaron una temprana cena y Jared se sentó, observando la entrada. Deseaba entrar, pero sabía que necesitaba esperar hasta la mañana, para permitir que el lugar se ventile antes de ingresar e intentar ver que podían encontrar. El área frontal estaba sin perturbar y el hecho de que no hubiese restos era señal que si hubo ladrones de tumbas, probablemente no llegaron desde esta parte de la pirámide. Cuando se durmió esa noche sus sueños fueron sobre ojos verdes y manos amables cubiertas de callos, abriéndose a lo desconocido y poniendo su corazón en una bandeja.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba estar en el interior, esperó, tomando un desayuno completo. Quería apresurarse pero algo le detenía. Se dio cuenta de que era cuando termino su té y miro alrededor del valle una vez más. Aún estaba esperando a Jensen, deseando que estuviese ahí cuando abriera la pirámide y encontrara a su amado General. Sin embargo, no estaba a la vista y se puso de pie, mirando a los ojos de Akil, hubo una pequeña y triste sacudida de cabeza indicándole que tampoco le había visto.

-“Bien entonces, vamos a ver que podemos encontrar ¿de acuerdo?”

La sonrisa de Akil fue cálida y Jared respiró profundamente, dejando que le contagie. Si Jensen no estaba aquí, al menos tenía a Akil para compartirlo.

Tomaron las antorchas y Jared abrió el camino. No hubo visiones guiándolo en esta parte y al llegar a cada cruce, Jared dividió a los hombres para que fueran capaces de reportar sus descubrimientos. Sabían que se les iba a pedir así que dio pocas instrucciones. Los sonidos hacían eco alrededor de ellos, llenando los espacios en silencio y Jared dejo que sus manos se entretuviesen en la piedra una vez más, siguiendo el camino de las marcas que fueron dejadas.

Los hombres iban a los lugares asignados y regresaban, reportando lo que habían visto pero la mayoría era callejones sin salida, pequeñas habitaciones con algunos artefactos pero no la tumba. Aún así, a su regreso, un hombre anotaba que habitaciones eran y donde estaban, para poder encontrarlas y catalogaras después.

Akil estaba presionándole para detenerse, para dejarles descansar un rato, cuando Jared finalmente llegó a la puerta que sabia estaba esperando. Un intrincado tallado marcaba la puerta. Jared se giró hacia Akil, pero la atención del hombre estaba de vuelta con los hombres. Un silencio cayó sobre ellos y se hicieron a un lado mientras Jensen caminaba por el pasillo. Susurraban y se acercaban con una sonrisa o para tocarle ligeramente los brazos y la espalda. Jensen les sonrió en respuesta y estiró los brazos permitiendo el toque de los supersticiosos quienes creían que _Green-Eyed_ era de buena suerte, pero sus ojos estuvieron fijos en Jared todo el tiempo.

Jared respiró profundamente y no pudo evitar el alivio que sintió cuando Jensen tomó su lugar al otro lado de Akil- “Pensé que ibas a perdértelo”- dijo Jared intentando decidir si debería estar enojado o no.

Jensen sonrió  y todo lo que pudo hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa – “También lo pensé. Me alegra ver que llegué a tiempo”

-“A mí también”- le dio una última mirada a Jensen y asintió a Akil. Entonces, un grupo de hombres se adelantaron, hombres que conocían los trucos que podían ser utilizados para colocar trampas explosivas en la puerta y serían capaces de abrirla de forma segura, si así fuera.

-“¿Crees que pusieron trampas ahí?”- preguntó Jensen mientras Jared salía del camino y se paraba a su lado.

-“No, pero Akil tiene razón, no debemos correr riesgos. Solo porque ellos dejaron las marcas para encontrar este lugar, no significa que no quisieran asegurarse que los ladrones de tumbas no lo encontraban primero”

Jensen asintió- “Sólo no parece ser su estilo”

-“Lo sé. Pero no puedo explicar el por qué y los hombres estarán más a gusto de esta manera”

Jensen se dio la vuelta para mirarle y asintió- “¿Te importaría explicármelo a mí?”

-“¿Crees que ahora es el momento para tener esa charla?”

Jensen negó- “No creó que alguna vez haya un momento adecuado para esta charla Jared, así que podríamos tenerla aquí mientras esperamos”

Los hombres que no estaban involucrados con la apertura de la puerta habían comenzado a regresar al campamento, listos para comer algo mientras esperaban. Por mucho que Jared deseaba correr de regreso a las otras habitaciones y ver que mas habían dejado para ellos, no podía conseguir alejarse de la puerta así que asintió a Jensen.

-“Tienes un buen punto”

Jensen asintió, observándole por un segundo, como juzgando si él empezaría o no. Cuando no lo hizo suspiro suavemente. Por mucho que deseaba confiar en él con todo esto, necesitaba esta prueba, necesitaba escuchar la historia de Jensen antes de decirle su propio secreto.

-“No hay mucho que contar de mi historia Jared. Me temo que estarás desilusionado de saber que las supersticiones locales sobre mí, no están basadas en algún tipo de hecho”

-“Todas las leyendas comienzan con algún hecho Jensen. Todas ellas tienen que comenzar en alguna parte”

Jensen rió un poco- “Tal vez, pero mi historia es simple ¿Qué te han dicho sobre mí?”

-“Que apareciste en el desierto como un hombre adulto, un hombre que conocía sus costumbres como si siempre hubieses estado aquí. Apareces donde quieres, durante el tiempo que deseas y nadie puede predecirlo. Apareces en las excavaciones y les ayudas a localizar el Tesoro, nunca quieres ser reconocido por ello. Y nos salvaste de la tormenta de arena guiándonos dentro del refugio del _marcador_.

Jensen tenía su botella de agua en la mano y sonrió antes de darle un largo trago, luego se la pasó a Jared- “De todas formas, ustedes ya se dirigían al _marcador_. Creo que hubiesen sobrevivido. Solo les ayude a llegar ahí un poco más rápido. ¿El resto? Aparezco en las excavaciones porque me gusta el misterio. Me gusta resolver las cosas y estar en el centro de esto vuelve las cosas más fáciles. No lo hago por crédito o fama, lo hago por hacerlo, así que me quedo el tiempo que desee o mientras me necesiten. Si no me gusta como están trabajando en una excavación entonces me marcho. Si hay algo que me interese, me quedo. Es bastante simple” dijo Jensen

Tomó otro trago cuando Jared le devolvió el agua- “Por mi pasado, el desierto lo sabe pero yo no. No recuerdo nada antes de esto, antes de entrar en la vida de estas personas. He visto doctores de primera, quienes piensan que pude haber tenido algún trauma u otro, pero eso es todo. No poseo nada; no tengo nada excepto lo que ves. Soy Jensen _Green-eyed_ para estas personas y eso es suficiente para mi”

-“¿No recuerdas nada?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Nada”

-“¿Y a dónde fuiste cuando levantamos el campamento?”

Jensen bajo la mirada antes de mirarle, asegurándose de captar los ojos de Jared- “Tengo dolores de cabeza de vez en cuando. Del tipo que causa me desmaye. Estaba viniendo y sabía que necesitaba dar un paso atrás. Lo siento, no te lo expliqué, pero algo en este lugar me asusta Jared. No sé por qué, pero lo siento.

-“Nada va a hacerte daño aquí”- dijo Jared, estirando una mano para apretar el hombro de Jensen.

-“¿Cómo sabes eso?”

-“Yo…”- fue su turno de bajar la vista. Akil lo sabía porque había visto lo que Jared podía hacer, pero Jensen solamente camino con ellos un par de veces, no había visto nada que pudiese validar las visiones de Jared. Jensen había sido honesto y abierto, él no podía ser menos ahora.

-“Tengo visiones. Me dan el crédito por estos hallazgos sorprendentes, pero eso es porque ellas me hablan. La gente que construyó este sitio, me lo muestran, me enseñan el amor con el que lo construyeron. Ellos no hicieron este lugar para ser temido como el antiguo Faraón lo hizo. Ellos deseaban que el mundo conociera su amor por el General, incluso si tenía que permanecer en secreto por tanto tiempo. Ese es el por qué tengo que abrirlo Jensen. Es el por qué tengo que asegurarme de que sea visto. Si no lo hago, esta historia morirá y el trabajo de su vida habrá sido en vano”

No se había dado cuenta que continuaba sujetando el hombro de Jensen hasta que el otro hombre alzó su mano y la colocó sobre la de Jared- “¿Entonces crees que ellos quieren compartir esto con el mundo?”

-“Si, lo creo”

-“De acuerdo entonces”- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- “Vamos a abrirlo”

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando los hombres vitorearon. Las puertas crujieron al abrirse, la arena crepitó bajo sus pies mientras observaban. Cuando hubo espacio suficiente, Jared y Jensen tomaron una antorcha de los hombres y caminaron a través de la entrada”

Mas antorchas esperaban dentro y Jensen se movió hacia ellas, encendiendo cada una en su soporte en la pared. Jared entró, dejando buscar a Jensen cualquier cosa que pudiese lastimarlos, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el sarcófago sobre el piso. Sabía que había estanterías llenas con objetos de riqueza y _shabti_ para la otra vida. Sabía que las joyas, oro y mobiliario cubierto con gemas preciosas estaban a unos pocos pies de distancia, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer que aparte los ojos de las decoraciones ornamentales.

Cayó de rodillas en frente de él, estirándose para tocarlo.

-“No”- la mano de Jensen atrapó la suya, alejándola.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- preguntó Jared.

Los ojos de Jensen se llenaron de miedo cuando sacudió la cabeza- “No lo sé. Pero por favor Jared, no.

No sabía cómo responder a eso porque necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba sacudirle el polvo y ver lo que yacía debajo de este. Pero había verdadera preocupación en los ojos de Jensen y confió en sus instintos. Respiró hondamente y dejó que Jensen le ayudara a ponerse de pie. Se quedaron así por un momento, la mano de Jared aún en la de Jensen cuando el mundo alrededor de Jared cambio de nuevo. La tumba estaba iluminada con color y movimiento cuando todo estuvo perfectamente colocado. El sarcófago yacía en el centro de la habitación y los esclavos se movían con solemnidad, con el orgullo y la pena grabada en sus facciones. Sabían que su general sería enterrado ahí, sabían que las puertas estaban próximas a ser selladas.

Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta que Jensen aún estaba con él, que Jensen estaba ahí con los ojos cerrados, pero las lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Uno de los esclavos se acercó a Jared, mirándole cuando lo hizo. Camino detrás de él, entonces se detuvo para susurrar en su oído. Cuando habló fueron palabras que Jared no pudo entender pero entonces fue empujado hacia adelante a Jensen.

Sintió a Jensen atraparle, sintió la mano de Jensen alrededor de su cintura y sus dedos apretando la otra. Sintió a Jensen tropezar y se sostuvo apoyándose en la piedra detrás de él, manteniendo el equilibrio colocando sus manos sobre ella. Jared sintió una descarga eléctrica correr por su cuerpo cuando toco la gran piedra y levantó la mirada, ya no estaba atrapado en su visión.

-“¿Qué sucedió?”- pregunto Jensen en voz baja.

Jared sabía que no estaba preguntando sobre la visión porque estaba mirando hacia abajo al sarcófago contra el que ahora estaban inclinados, los dedos entrelazados contra la fría piedra que Jensen había estado tan asustado de tocar.

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No lo sé”

Jared alejó su mano de Jensen y dio un paso atrás, queriendo disculparse por lo que había pasado pero no tenía palabras para eso. Los ojos de Jensen eran casi de un verde sólido y había algo vulnerable en él en ese momento, algo desprotegido. Estiró la mano para tocar la mejilla de Jensen, ahuecando su rostro amablemente. Sintió más que escuchó el jadeo de Jensen. No se alejó de él, pero le observaba con sorpresa absoluta. Ni uno se movió y Jared sintió que el tiempo aún estaba detenido para ellos. Jensen se humedeció los labios y Jared no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento, no pudo evitar pasar su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Jensen cuando lo mordió ligeramente.

-“¿Jared?”- Akil le llamó mientras entraba a la habitación

Jared dejo caer la mano y se alejó de Jensen encaminándose al otro lado de la habitación- “¿Si?”

-“Los demás están esperando tan pacientes como pueden”- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Había ciertas cosas que Jared exigía a Akil y sus hombres, el tiempo a solas con el hallazgo era una de ellas. Estaban esperando por su consentimiento para entrar en la habitación.

Miró a Jensen y se preguntó por primera vez si era seguro o no- “¿Jensen?”- preguntó suavemente.

El otro hombre se volvió, había una mirada de dolor en sus ojos- “Ha sido tocado. No podemos deshacer eso”

Ninguno sabía lo que eso significaba, podía verlo en los ojos de Jensen, pero sabía que, no obstante, era la verdad.

\- “Déjalos entrar Akil. Tráelos a todos. Quiero que todo sea catalogado antes de que se saque y examine. Y quiero un hombre conmigo para el sarcófago. Quiero empezar a trabajar en su traducción de inmediato”

-“¿Calcos?”

-“Si, haremos eso primero. Todo lo que tenga escrituras Akil”

-“Si Jared”- dijo saliendo y ladrando ordenes a través de la puerta. Hubo un sonido frenético pero Jared sabía que si lo veía sería un campamento bien organizado respondiendo a sus necesidades.

-“Jensen ¿estás bien?”

Jensen levantó la mirada hacia Jared y negó con la cabeza- “No. Tengo que salir”- dijo avanzando hacia la puerta.

Jared le interceptó, atrapando su muñeca en a mano. Cuando Jensen le miró a los ojos, Jared no estuvo seguro de que decir- “No te desaparezcas de mi otra vez”- su voz era poco más que un susurro pero vio que Jensen se relajaba un poco- “Mi catre debe estar lo suficientemente tranquilo si necesitas descansar”

Jensen asintió lentamente- “De acuerdo”- liberó su brazo y comenzó a moverse. Cuando miro hacia atrás, Jared estaba observándole- “Y no te olvides de comer Jared. No necesitamos a ambos caídos en el día”

Jared dejo escapar una pequeña risa, porque era algo que sabía muy bien. Algunas veces, Akil le hacía detenerse para comer o le llevaba algo si no lo hacía, pero Jared sabia de alguna manera que Jensen ya había hecho los arreglos para eso. Se sintió mejo por la pequeña broma en sus palabras, más seguro de donde se encontraban. Dios, unos pocos minutos más y quien sabe que habría hecho.

Se rehusó a pensar en cuan suave se sintió la piel de Jensen bajo su mano o cómo no se había alejado del intimo toque. Y si el recuerdo de sus labios húmedos venía a su mente de vez en cuando, mientras sabía que Jensen estaba en su tienda de campaña, acostado en su catre, podía postergar el preguntarse sobre su última visión, la impresión del sarcófago y el misterio que le había atado a su misterioso compañero.

**_ Capítulo Nueve _ **

El día fue largo, pero su alegría se mantuvo hasta bien entrada la noche. Las antorchas le daban luz suficiente para trabajar, pero podía sentir la fuerza del agotamiento cuando miraba a los calcos y de vuelta al sarcófago. No sabía qué hacer con todo esto, que pensar del hombre que yacía bajo él. Se acercó, pasando las manos sobre la superficie lisa, sintiendo la arenilla. Se sentó en el piso, apoyándose contra él, mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que las visiones llegaran de nuevo pero habían estado extrañamente silenciosas desde antes.

Aún no sabía que pensar sobre ello. Había ido a ver a Jensen unas cuantas veces. En la última le encontró luciendo despeinado y desaliñado, todavía dormido en la cama de Jared por los dolores de cabeza que amenazaban con hacerle perder el conocimiento. Odiaba ver a Jensen adolorido, pero había algo hermoso en la manera en que se veía acurrucado en su catre. Se permitió admirar lo ceñido de sus pantalones, los músculos de sus antebrazos que mostraban donde estaban dobladas las mangas de su camisa y la belleza de su rostro.

Deseaba tanto tocarle que se encontró de pie al lado del catre sin darse cuenta que se había movido. Observó la forma que el sol caía formando sombras a través de su rostro. Observó como el dormir suavizaba las duras líneas de su mandíbula y relajaba las líneas de preocupación. Pudo mirar los labios gruesos y recordar el tacto bajo su pulgar, imaginándolos contra sus labios y cuál sería su sabor si Jared le besaba. Retrocedió, sabiendo lo lejos que había llegado del territorio seguro que deseaba mantener.

Cuando Jensen despierte, lidiarían con lo que sucedió, ese momento entre ellos. No sabía lo que el otro hombre haría. Hasta que despierte, era poco lo que Jared podía hacer excepto trabajar y esperar.

Escuchó risas jocosas afuera delsalón principal, pero por la forma en que la puerta fue abierta, no era capaz de ver lo que estaba pasando. Si se trataba sobre algo del hallazgo, se lo harían saber. Y si no, eran solo los hombres teniendo un poco de diversión. Jared pensó en unirse a ellos pero no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza para levantarse. Se rió un poco de sí mismo, agradecido de que los hombres en el pasillo estuviesen dispuestos a trabajar tan tarde y no pensaran demasiado en el arqueólogo que cayó dormido apoyado contra un sarcófago.

Cerró los ojos para captar mejor las risas en el pasillo pero estaba demasiado lejos para distinguir alguna voz. Escuchó a alguien más entrar en la habitación y el crujir de la arena bajos sus talones, mientras se acercaba.

-“El trabajo sin nada de diversión hace a Jay un niño sordo”- dijo la voz de Jensen con una sonrisa.

Jared abrió los ojos para encontrar a Jensen agachado frente a él. Suspiro, una sonrisa tonta en los labios, lo sabía- “ _Green-eyed_ despertó”

Jensen respondió- “¿Desperté? He estado ayudando a los hombres durante la última hora cuando me enteré que no habías salido de aquí en todo el día. ¿No te dije que comieras?”

Jared cerró los ojos de nuevo y sonrió- “Desde que ya habías arreglado que me trajeran la comida estaba seguro que te diste cuenta cuan inútil era la petición”

-“Vamos Jared. Necesitas dormir un poco o empezaras a decirnos que el general era un pájaro de seis pies que incubaba soldados completos y lideraba a sus hombres con una espada llameante”

Jared rió cuando abrió sus ojos. Jensen le tomó de un brazo y tiró de él para levantarle, envolviéndolo alrededor de sus hombros y poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jared para estabilizarle-“Puedo caminar por mi cuenta”

-“Seguro que puedes”

-“No estarás malcriando a mis hombres”

-“Akil les ordenó que trabajaran en turnos, como debería ser y tú no estás siento tan inteligente como ellos para realmente escuchar lo que tus capataces te dicen”

-“Por eso te tengo”

-“No me escuchas”

-“No me dijiste antes que fuera a la cama”- sintió el calor subir por su rostro tan pronto como las palabras salieron.

-“Tal vez pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para ir a la cama más temprano”

La voz de Jensen era extrañamente tranquila pero Jared bostezó y Jensen rió. Hicieron el camino de regreso hacia la tienda. Se sorprendió al abrir la puerta de la tienda y ver un segundo catre, en la esquina contraria. Despertando cuando Jensen le dejó caer en uno y se sentó en el otro.

-“No pensé que te importara. No quería interrumpir a alguien para ayudarme con una tienda de campaña y ya me había quedado dormido aquí”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No, no me importa. De todos modos, hará más fácil encontrarte antes de comenzar las cosas”- Se sintió ligeramente mareado porque después de la mañana en la pirámide, lo último que había esperado era encontrar a Jensen deseando estar en su tienda solo con él. Probablemente, estaba leyendo demasiado entre líneas.

-“¿Jared?”- levantó la mirada y Jensen estaba mirando a sus manos- “¿Sobre lo que paso en la tumba?”

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un repentino grito afuera de las tiendas de campaña. Los ojos de Jared se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Jensen alcanzó el arma en su cinturón. También tenía una en caso de asaltantes pero nunca la había usado antes. Jensen asintió, dando una profunda respiración cuando se lanzó fuera de la tienda al caos.

Jared le siguió, sorprendido ante sus sentimientos de miedo, no por él si no por Jensen. Conocía la reputación de _Green-Eyed_ y sabía que era más que capaz de manejarse en una pelea, pero ahí estaba sabiéndolo y viéndolo, y Jared daría cualquier cosa por mantener a Jensen a salvo de todo esto.

La palabra caos describía perfectamente la escena cuando los asaltantes a caballo llegaron, incendiando las tiendas y atacando el campamento. Jensen ya estaba en el centro del mismo, el arma destellando con cada bala. Observó a la gente caer al suelo y sacar su propia arma. No estaba más que a unos pocos pies de su tienda cuando un caballo llegó corriendo, pasándole, su jinete tacleando a Jared sobre el piso cuando saltó. Pelearon mientras Jared intentaba liberarse pero no era un soldado. Era bueno tirando pero pelear de esta forma no era algo que hubiese hecho a menudo, así que el otro hombre le venció con demasiada facilidad. Sintió el arma en su cabeza y escuchó el gritó- “¡ _Green-Eyed!”_

Vio la forma en que Jensen se sobresaltó y supo que había captado todo en su periferia. Sin embargo, en lugar de detenerse se enfrentó al hombre frente a él. Jared sabía por los remolinos de tela y color que quien fuera a quien estaba enfrentando era considerado rico por estas personas. Observó con ávida fascinación como ambos peleaban y fue solamente cuando el otro hombre estaba extendido sobre si que Jensen se movió con gracia en pleno movimiento, atrapando a su atacante por sorpresa y poniendo un cuchillo en su garganta mientras se giraba hacia el hombre que sujetaba a Jared.

Eso era una confrontación y el hombre sujetándole gritó algo a sus hombres. Ellos retrocedieron en el campamento llegando a pararse detrás de Jared.

-“Déjale ir _Green-Eyed_ ”- oyó la voz ronca del hombre sin soltar la pistola de la sien de Jared.

Jensen sonrió- “No hasta que él esté a salvo y tus hombres retrocedan”

El hombre que Jensen tenía sujeto asintió y de repente el campamento estaba limpio de la presencia de los otros hombres. Su propia gente estaba en su mayoría observando, pero algunos estaban trabajando con el fuego, intentando apagarlo. Estaba agradecido por el consejo de Akil de utilizar la primera habitación pequeña para almacenar los hallazgos que ya habían catalogado. Odiaría descubrir los _shabti_ , vasijas y muebles ornamentados arruinados bajo las tiendas destruidas.

El hombre detrás de él dijo algo a Jensen en un lenguaje que Jared no conocía pero reconoció. Era principalmente un idioma escrito, solo unas pocas tribus vivas lo seguían usando y nunca había llegado a acostumbrarse a sus sonidos. No podía seguir toda la conversación.

Finalmente Jensen miró a Jared- “Dicen que van a retroceder, pero tenemos que irnos por la mañana”

-“¿Quieren que nos vayamos de la pirámide, cuando acabamos de abrirla para ellos?”

Jensen negó- “Quieren sellarla de vuelta. Dicen que nunca debió ser abierta”

-“Necesitaba ser abierta, Jensen”

El hombre detrás de él habló rápidamente con Jensen. Quien arqueó una ceja ante lo que fue dicho y entonces el hombre en sus brazos estaba asintiendo, continuando con lo que se dijo.

-“Dicen que está maldita”- dijo mirando a Jared- “Que los esclavos construyeron este lugar para un general, pero el faraón se enteró después de que fue terminado. Nunca encontró su localización, pero antes de que fuera enterrado, encontró una forma de poner un hechizo sobre este sitio. Dicen que cuando la tumba fuera abierta la momia del Faraón se levantaría para atormentar a su esclavo como lo hizo en vida, que será restaurado a su máximo poder y continuaría causando estragos en el mundo hasta que…”- miró a los dos hombres, preguntándoles algo en el otro idioma antes de mirar de vuelta a Jared y continuó.

-“Causará estragos en el mundo hasta que el General le entregué su corazón al Faraón o hasta que su corazón se encuentre aplastado bajo sus pies. Entonces le llevara al inframundo para ser su siervo fiel por toda la eternidad”

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza suavemente, miró a Jared con dolor en los ojos- “Dicen que ya hemos perturbado la tumba y ellos tienen que intentar sellarla antes de que el Faraón venga por el General. Tenemos que dejarlo todo aquí, no podemos llevarnos ningún artefacto. Ellos sellarán las puertas y cuando el Faraón venga por el General están obligados a pelear contra él”

-“¿Quiénes son?”

-“Descendientes de los esclavos que construyeron este lugar. Gente determinada a mantener al General lejos de las manos del Faraón. Jared, ellos te matarán, nos matarán a todos si no hacemos lo que piden”

Estaba enojado más allá de las palabras, incapaz de entender los que se había dicho en realidad, pero eso le caló. Su gente estaba en peligro por estos asaltantes. Si no estaba de acuerdo en marcharse, entonces ellos les matarían. Asintió ligeramente. No le gustaba, pero iba a volver. Con más hombres para la excavación y hombres entrenados para luchar contra cualquier invasor que viniera por ellos. Vería la tumba abierta. Vería al General libre de esa prisión en la que había sido colocado.

Cuando asintió el hombre detrás de él le dejo ir, enfundando su arma. Le dio a Jared un pequeño empujón y trastabilló hacía adelante. Cuando Jared estuvo fuera del alcance, Jensen bajó el cuchillo- “Nos iremos en la mañana”- le dijo al hombre que había estado sujetando.

No intercambiaron más palabras, el hombre se reunió con su compañero, cabalgando hacia la noche tan pronto como montaron.

 

**_ Capítulo Diez _ **

 

Jared espero veinte minutos, observando cómo Jensen cabalgó de regreso de ver que los asaltantes verdaderamente les hayan dejado solos, antes de voltearse a Akil- “Quiero a los hombres trabajando en la tumba ahora. Quiero un catálogo de todo lo que hay ahí dentro y quiero abrir el sarcófago esta noche”

-“Jared”- Jensen se detuvo bloqueando la salida de la tienda al más joven- “Les prometiste que nos iríamos con la primera luz”

-“Y nos iremos entonces. Tengo esta noche para hacer esto. Quiero saber que hay adentro antes de que ellos lo saqueen”

-“No van a saquearlo Jared. A ellos no les importa ese tipo de cosas y lo sabes. Ellos van a volver a sellarlo”

Jared sacudió la cabeza- “No me importa lo que estén planeando hacer. Si ha sido abierta, alguien más puede reabrirla. Quiero un completo inventario antes de irnos. Volveremos tan pronto encontremos hombres suficientes para mantenernos a salvo”

-“¿Y la maldición?”

Jared negó- “¿En serio crees en maldiciones Jensen?”

Jensen asintió lentamente- “Lo hago, este lugar me ha molestado desde que pusimos un pie aquí. Creo que si haces eso nos pondrás a todos en peligro”

-“No voy a renunciar a esto”

Los ojos de Jensen eran duros cuando miró a Jared- “Tienes hasta mañana. Veré que vuelvas al Cairo, pero luego nuestros caminos se separarán Padalecki. No seré parte de esto por más tiempo”

-“Jensen”- jadeó el nombre.

Sin embargo, él solo se alejo, la espalda erguiday rígida mientras caminaba hacia la tumba. Estaba lanzando órdenes a su paso, Akil saltó de su montura cuando escuchó a Jensen decirles a los hombres lo que Jared quería hacer. Casi quiso llamarlo de vuelta, retractarse, así Jensen se quedaría con él, pero no podía. No creía en maldiciones, pero creía en el destino y estaba destinado a abrir la tumba. Respiro profundamente y luego camino de vuelta a la tumba, preparado para trabajar durante la noche para conseguir lo que quería.

Las cosas estaban yendo muy rápido para ellos. Estaba feliz por eso, incluso si no estaba feliz sobre muchas cosas más. Había algunas habitaciones que estaba seguro tenían paredes falsas y tesoros escondidos, pero por ahora los hombres iban y venían, enlistando lo que podían encontrar en lugar de hacer una búsqueda más exhaustiva. Tenían los calcos crudos de los relieves en las paredes internas y mientras Jared hubiese preferido pasar horas mirando las paredes e inscripciones en ellas o empezar con el sarcófago mismo, tenían un plazo muy corto.

-“Estamos listos”- dijo Akil con suavidad a su lado.

Jensen estaba ahí, en el fondo, nunca cerca de Jared, sin hacer contacto visual más que un momento antes de dejar en claro su enojo y apartarse. Esto motivaba a Jared, haciéndole más decidido a conseguir hacerlo esta noche. Los hombres estaban esperándole cuando se acercó. Se tomó un momento pare ver cómo se habían preparado, la manera en la que habían decidido abrir el sarcófago sin dañar la caja, la tapa o el contenido y asintió. Notó que Jensen tomó su lugar entre los hombres, pero al otro lado, lejos de él. No intentó hacer contacto visual esta vez.

-“No necesitamos hacer todo el camino. Solo vamos a dar un vistazo al interior ¿de acuerdo?”- dijo Jared con una sonrisa a los hombres. Ellos conocían su trabajo y no tenía miedo de que algo les dañe. Necesitaba abrirla para ver que había en su interior, pero no tenía el personal necesario para ser capaz de levantar la parte trasera de la pesada losa incluso si hubiese tenido tiempo. Tenía que mirar dentro, ver el estado de la momia y los tesoros que habían sido enterrados con su cuerpo, luego lo sellaría de nuevo. Akil dio el conteo y se movieron todos a una, empujando, tirando y levantando para que la tapa de la tumba se moviera a lo largo del artefacto que ellos habían ideado. Les tomó tres intentos antes de que fueran capaces de hacerlo y entonces estaban vitoreando.

La momia estaba perfectamente preservada y con ella, un número de hermosamente decoradas piezas de joyería que se adaptaban a su estatura en vida. Su cuerpo no estaba tan finamente decorado como un Faraón estaría, pero era obvio que le habían dado una gran cantidad de obsequios. Jared sonrió a la momia, una extraña sensación de certeza en lo que había hecho. Su mirada captó los ojos de Jensen receloso y alarmado, mirando de la tumba a la puerta era como si algo estuviese viniendo. Jared sintió su propia alegría apagarse- “De acuerdo hombres, tenemos trabajo que hacer”- dijo regresándolos a la tarea.

Trabajaron hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que finalmente tuvo que ceder a quitar las tiendas y preparar su viaje a casa. Jared estaba determinado a regresar y en el intermedio tendría las traducciones para trabajar mientras estuviesen viajando. Los hombres estaban emocionados, sabiendo que volverían a la fuerza. Jensen y Akil eran los únicos silenciosos cuando cabalgaron fuera del valle. Nadie notó los pocos artefactos pequeños que se perdieron porque no fueron considerados en los libros de contabilidad y solamente una persona pareció notar el pequeño collar que había estado sujeto en las manos de la momia. Nadie se dio cuenta de que faltaba.

Al menos nadie en el valle.

 

**_ Capítulo Once _ **

 

No había ningún guardia en el valle cuando se marcharon, ningún asaltante esperando ver si mantenían su palabra. Akil dijo que era porque _Green-Eyed_ estaba entre ellos y él se aseguraría de que mantuvieran su palabra, pero Jared estaba seguro de que estaban observándoles desde algún lugar donde no pudieran ser vistos. Odiaba irse, pero no veía otra manera. Necesitaban regresar con más fuerza. Sabía donde conseguir el tipo de hombres adecuados. Sólo le tomará un par de días reunirlos, un breve retraso que le volvería loco, pero que era más o menos necesario.

Jared mantuvo sus ojos al frente, siempre mirando hacia sus hombres y nunca a la parte de atrás de la caravana donde sabía que iba Jensen. Quería volver y hablar con él, quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero no sabía cómo. No podía detenerse y Jensen había dejado clara su opinión. Estaba asustado por algo y contra todo juicio lógico iba a marcharse.

Akil se lo había advertido. Le había dicho que era probable que Jensen se marchara cuando quisiera y eso era bastante malo para Jared. Sin embargo, se alegraba de no haberle escuchado. Por mucho que extrañaría tener a Jensen con él por el resto del viaje, había estado allí una parte de este. No podía arrepentirse de eso.

Se detuvieron para una comida rápida a la hora del almuerzo y Jared se permitió mirar a Jensen, una vez. Estaba sentado entre los trabajadores pero había una tirantez en su rostro incluso cuando reía con ellos. Jensen levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos, pero apartó la mirada, rápidamente se unió a Akil antes de pensarlo mejor e intentar hablarle a Jensen.

Esa noche fue a su tienda tan pronto como terminaron de montarla. Abrió los calcos del sarcófago en frente de él y se obligó a concentrarse en ello, ignorando los sonidos de los hombres alrededor. Normalmente, eso no era un problema. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado por Jensen, preocupado por perder la conexión que tenían, lo que sea que fuera y eso le impedía concentrarse como de costumbre.

Escuchó el susurro de la puerta de la tienda cuando fue empujada hacia arriba y Akil entró con su cena- “Gracias Akil”- dijo con una sonrisa- “Estaba pensando que podría ser momento de comer”

Akil le devolvió la sonrisa- “Eso significa que estabas a punto de ser atrapado en algo otra vez”

-“¿Soy tan predecible?”- Preguntó Jared.

-“Tal vez”- contestó, sentándose junto a Jared- “ _Green-Eyed_ es muy observador. Dijo que no te unirías a los demás esta noche”

-“¿Jensen?”

-“Estaba preocupado y me pidió que te consiguiera algo de comida. Cuida bien de ti Jared”

-“Y aún así se ira”

Akil asintió- “Si. Puedes respetar a un hombre, aunque no sigan siempre el mismo camino”

-“¿Estás hablando de él o de mí?”

Akil sonrió con tristeza- “De ambos”- se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta pero se dio la vuelta- “Pone buena cara Jared, pero también hay algo que le molesta. Tal vez les haría bien hablar de ello”

Jared asintió- “Gracias Akil”

El hombre salió de la tienda y Jared respiró profundamente. No tenía intenciones de sondear a Jensen. Iba a marcharse y sin importar lo que Akil dijera, se sentía como una traición. Le hacía sentir más culpable de su propia necesidad de habar con Jensen, como una traición a sus creencias, lo cual parecía aun peor que Jensen marchándose. Desde su llegada había puesto a Jared del revés, con nada más que ojos verdes y su compañía. Se moría por hablar con Jensen, pero se rehusaba. En vez de eso colocó su comida abajo debido a los calcos, le dio un bocado y comenzó a trabajar en la traducción.

Nada había cambiado. Dos días después seguían viajando hacia el Cairo. Estaban a solo dos día de ahí, gracias a caminos más transitables cuando se movieron por territorios familiares y Jared pasaba mas y mas tiempo traduciendo. El sarcófago estaba cubierto con historias del General, hablando de su sabiduría y su compasión. Jared traducía su historia, la historia de un esclavo que mostró una gran inteligencia cuando niño y se convirtió en escriba. Su trabajo allí, junto con una mente rápida le ganó con el tiempo un rango militar. Era una historia asombrosa, como su trato a los demás le convirtió en un modelo de conducta y los demás comenzaron a imitarle. El sarcófago también exponía que incluso el Faraón comenzó a notar al General.

Compartió la historia con Akil, quien las llevó a la fogata, diciéndoles a los hombres sobre las traducciones de Jared. Más de una vez escuchó a Akil hablar sobres sus habilidades como traductor y como era alguien que leía el lenguaje como si hubiese nacido hablándolo. Él solo se rió cuando comenzó a llamarle Jared _Quick-Tongue_ , sin embargo entendía que Akil estaba honrándole con el nombre y no burlándose.

Pasaba las comidas trabajando en la traducción y gran parte de la noche también. Estaba exhausto y no quería nada más que dormir en su catre pero había demasiado por hacer. Tenía que ver si conseguía que otro lingüista fuera con él. Había unos cuantos en el museo, pero debido a los atacantes, era posible que no estén dispuestos a ir con él. Tendría que verlo. Le dirigió un vistazo a los calcos, podía vender uno o dos en la aventura. Por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, era uno de los pocos lingüistas que trabajaban en el área que no se asustaba de ensuciarse las manos. Era el único que parecía sentirse motivado. Con una sacudida de su cabeza, sacó los calcos de la funda protectora y los extendió sobre su escritorio improvisado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo con ello cuando escuchó el susurro indicador de la puerta de su tienda. Akil o uno de los hombres le llevaba comida. Deliberadamente, solía caminar con los demás durante sus viajes, hablando con ellos tanto como podía para mantener los ánimos levantados. Lo hacía para levantar la moral y para evitar que se preguntaran por qué pasaba todas las comidas trabajando. Akil le entendía y tranquilizaba a los hombres y entre ellos, nunca se había cuestionado la preocupación de Jared sobre su bienestar. Parecían tomarlo de manera divertida y lo trataban como un niño acelerado. Seguían sus órdenes o hacían lo que pedía, pero también intentaban bromear con él sobre comer con ellos, bromeando sobre robarle los calcos mientras dormía por la noche.

-“Puedes dejarlo ahí”- dijo apuntando a una mesa auxiliar. Sin prestar atención a mucho más que el sonido de los platos al ser asentados o el aroma de la comida caliente, porque estaba demasiado inmerso en la traducción.

-“Podría ofenderme por ser despedido tan fácilmente, si no supiera que estás trabajando”

Levantó la vista de forma inmediata, la voz de Jensen sonaba cansada y consumida, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando miró a Jared- “¿Te importa si me uno?”

Jared vio que Jensen llevó comida suficiente para los dos- “Por supuesto”

-“Eso significa que tendrás que dejar de trabajar por un rato”- bromeó Jensen.

Jared le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. No se sentía como si tuviera que hacerlo. Aún había mucha ira y dolor entre ellos pero estaba dispuesto a ceder en esto. Quería hacerlo. No quería separarse de Jensen en dos días y nunca escuchar de él de nuevo- “Creo que puedo tomarme un descanso”

Jensen asintió mientras se sentaba cerca de la pequeña mesa. No había mucho espacio y sus rodillas chocaban mientras comían. Permanecieron en silencio y Jared estaba agradecido por ello. No sabía que decirle a Jensen y no estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que el otro hombre pensaba sobre él en ese momento. Ellos no habían estado de acuerdo en lo que necesitaba hacerse, pero había algo más. No pensaba que Jensen quisiera terminar su relación de trabajo más que Jared, pero ambos estaban moviéndose en diferentes direcciones. Sin embargo, Akil tenía razón. Por mucho que se sintiera traicionado porque Jensen se marchara, era honorable y compartían una conexión que sentía era una locura desperdiciar. Jensen parecía entenderle. Hacía cosas antes de que Jared se las pidiera, tenía a los hombres moviéndose en la dirección que Jared deseaba sin tener que discutirlo primero.

-“Gracias”- consiguió decir cuando terminaron de comer. Levantó la vista a Jensen y vio la pequeña esperanza.

-“De nada”- respondió, su sonrisa era pequeña, pero ahí estaba- “Los hombres están preocupados por ti. No estás durmiendo y comienza a notarse”

Jared asintió- “Me parece que no puedo dejarlo”- dijo con honestidad.

-“Ahora yo estoy preocupado”- su voz era suave y con una nota de exasperación. Cuando Jared levantó la mirada, Jensen asintió hacia la traducción- “No tienes que hacerlo antes de llegar al Cairo”

-“Lo sé. Solo… sé que no te agrada, pero me siento atraídopor esto. No puedo dejarlo ir”

-“Si”- dijo Jensen con un suspiro cuando se puso de pie. Se alejó de Jared pero no estaba yéndose. Sólo miró a la pared de la tienda como si pudiese ver más allá de ella- “Tus visiones ¿crees que podrían querer algo de ti que no puedas dar?”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Todo lo que ellas quieren va en contra de mis instintos Jared. He permanecido con vida mucho tiempo confiando en mis instintos, pero sé lo que vi en esa tumba contigo. Sé que tus visiones, lo que quieren de ti, nos forzaron a tocar el sarcófago cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras. Eso es lo que realmente está molestándome”

No habían hablado sobre eso, no cuando sucedió, ni después. Ahora no sabía que decir. Estaba aterrorizado de que Jensen sacara a relucir ese momento entre ellos, cuando Jared había acariciado el labio inferior de Jensen con el pulgar, cuando había estado a un momento de inclinarse y besarle. Jensen no estaba hablando de eso, pero estaba demasiado cerca para ser cómodo.

-“¿Tus visiones siempre te han manipulado así?”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No. Para ser honesto, la mayoría de mis visiones son solo atisbos de algo. Nada había sido así de elaborado. Y…”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Están reaccionando a ti. Hubo una ocasión, en la caverna del _marcador,_ ellos te reconocieron, te llamaron por tu nombre. Sigo sin saber qué hacer con eso”

Jensen asintió- “¿Has tenido otras visiones después del sarcófago?”

-“No. Sin alguno de los artefactos cerca de mi es más difícil percibir algo”

-“Por lo tanto podría ser que esas visiones están conectadas a las piezas actuales, y que cualquiera que las toque podría verlo”

Jared frunció el ceño- “No lo sé. Supongo que podría ser algo de eso, pero siempre he sido capaz de sentir las cosas, no solo en este hallazgo. No veo como las visiones influirían a alguien si yo no estuviese ahí”

Jensen llevó una mano a su frente, frotándola cuando asintió con la cabeza- “Por supuesto…”

-“¿Jensen, estás bien?”

Le escuchó respirar profundamente antes de mirarle. Era la primera vez en días que realmente miraba a Jensen. Tenía los ojos tensos y Jared pudo ver el dolor grabadodetrás de ellos. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios formaban una delgada línea blanca. Círculos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos y se veía inestable de pie- “¿Jensen?”

-“Estoy bien Jared. Los dolores de cabeza, eso es todo”

-“Siéntate. Por favor”-añadió cuando Jensen titubeó. Jared le empujó hacia su catre y le hizo sentarse ahí. Se puso en cuclillas en frente de él- “¿Siempre son tan malos?”

-“Normalmente no los tengo con tanta frecuencia. A veces… aparece en alguna excavación. Estaré bien”

-“No estás durmiendo mejor que yo ¿verdad?”- preguntó Jared.

Jensen cerró los ojos y no protestó cuando Jared le empujó hacia atrás, recostándolo en el catre- “Supongo que no”- dijo suavemente.

Jared respiró profundamente cuando empujo un pequeño taburete hacia el catre y se sentó a su lado. No le agradaba en lo absoluto. No le agradaba que sus visiones estuvieran fuera de control y los dolores de cabeza de Jensen fueran así de malos- “¿Están relacionados?”- preguntó en voz alta, porque no podía dejar de pensar que sus caminos habían sido lanzados juntos por alguna razón. Las visiones querían a Jensen con él en el descubrimiento, estaba seguro de eso. Ellos querían al _Green-Eyed_ y encontraron una manera de que ocurra. Pensó sobre lo que Jensen dijo, sobre las visiones y los artefactos considerando la conexión por un momento- “¿Tus dolores de cabeza están peor por mis visiones?”

Jensen dejo escapar un pequeño resoplido- “Piensas demasiado en ti mismo ¿no?”

-“Por supuesto”- dijo Jared sonriendo suavemente, bajando la mirada para ver los ojos cerrados de Jensen y la sonrisa en sus labios. Sintió la necesidad de inclinarse y rozar sus labios contra los de Jensen pero sacudió su cabeza- “Solo siento que me estoy perdiendo algo grande Jensen y que estamos atrapados en eso”

Comenzó a levantarse y sintió la mano de Jensen alrededor de su muñeca- “No te vayas”- dijo Jensen con suavidad- “Solo… déjalo por esta noche. También necesitas descansar”

Contuvo la respiración por un minuto, tratando de pensar en algo que decir, pero había algo en los ojos de Jensen que lo dejaban completamente en blanco. Finalmente respiró hondo y asintió- “De acuerdo. Solo déjame… ahora vuelvo”- asomó afuera su cabeza rápidamente y unos hombres entraron en acción, moviendo otro catre dentro de su tienda. Él quitó las herramientas del camino y cuando los hombres se marcharon, empujó el catre contra el otro. Apagó la lámpara y se metió en él. Extendió la mano sintiendo la de Jensen y la apretó suavemente. Él se lo devolvió, pero en lugar de alejarse del contacto, jaló la mano de Jared acercándola un poco y la sostuvo.

El silencio los cubrió tan completamente igual que la oscuridad, pero era cómodo. Había cierto consuelo en estar cerca de Jensen y se sintió relajado por primera vez desde que salieron de la tumba. Cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro- “Buenas noches _Green-eyed_ ”

Estaba casi dormido antes de escuchar la respuesta musitada- “Buenas noches _Quick-tongue_ ”- cayó dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro y s mano fuertemente sujetada en la de Jensen.

Al día siguiente eran ellos mismos de nuevo, riendo y sonriendo, Jared sintió también el alivio en los hombres. Incluso si no habían divulgado la discusión entre ellos, la tensión era palpable. Jensen le alejaba de sus traducciones unos minutos cuando se detenían a comer, para que se relajara con los demás antes de permitirle retomarlas y sentía que las traducciones eran más fáciles con esos pequeños descansos. Por la noche, obligaba a Jared a salir de su tienda para las comidas nocturnas.

Dormía mejor pero después de la primera noche, observó como Jensen continuaba despertando exhausto y frustrado. Cada día los dolores de cabeza empeoraban y Jared podía ver a Jensen retrayéndose en sí mismo, apretando más el _tagelmust_ como si pudiese mantener el mundo a raya. Intentó todo lo que conocía para ayudar a Jensen, tés y hierbas que sabía ayudaban con el dolor e intentó masajear sus hombros para alejar la tensión. Nada funcionó y mientras Jared estaba más que feliz de seguir intentándolo, tener las manos sobre los hombros de Jensen era bastante tentador así que solo lo hacía en las noches cuando el dolor del día parecía ser demasiado.

Mantuvo a Jensen a su lado, durante la última etapa de su viaje. Para ese punto ya estaban a salvo de los bandidos y Akil se quedaba en la parte de atrás de la caravana manteniendo la vista en los hombres. Jensen mantenía la espalda recta mientras cabalgaba, pero Jared podía ver el dolor avanzando a través de él. Le hablaba suavemente, esperando reconfortarle, sobre lo que había sido capaz de traducir y sus esperanzas. A pesar de que Jensen no deseaba regresar a la tumba, había demostrado que no sentía ninguna animosidad por lo que Jared estaba haciendo. Solo no quería ser parte de ello. También le hablaba de otras cosas que quería buscar. Había muchas cosas que podía imaginarse compartiendo con Jensen, aventuras que les llevarían por todo el mundo. Jensen le dirigió una sonrisa adolorida cuando mencionó la próxima aventura y eso le alentó a seguir hablando de otras cosas, para que Jensen sepa que pensaba en él como compañero y amigo y quería que sea parte de esto con él

-“Casi llegamos Jensen”- dijo Jared en voz baja, cuando pudo distinguir el contorno de su casa. Pensó en ir al departamento de la ciudad, pero quería mantener su regreso tranquilo y su casa solariega era el mejor sitio para eso. Estaba en la afueras de la ciudad aunque cerca de ella y por la forma en que Jensen se veía habría tomado esa decisión incluso si Jared se hubiese inclinado a lo contrario.

-“Jared, nosotros te dejaremos aquí”- dijo Akil, señalando a los hombres- “Volveré con noticias por la mañana”

-“Gracias Akil. Envía mis saludos a tu familias, a las de todos”

Akil sonrió cuando se marchó y Jared les observó irse por un momento, viendo como se dirigían hacia el distrito más pequeño de donde procedían todos los hombres. Fueron sólo diez minutos más antes de que ellos estuviesen cabalgando por las puertas de la mansión. Se apeó y abrió la puerta- “Vamos Jensen, solo un poco más y estaremos en casa”

Había estado diciendo cosas parecidas durante las últimas tres horas. Jensen parecía a punto de desmayarse y Jared sabía que solo su determinación le impidió venirse abajo en frente de los demás. El mozo de Jared vino corriendo y Jared le envió de vuelta a la casa para preparar la habitación de invitados y llamar al doctor. Cuando Jensen desmontó, se sujetó fuerte de las riendas por un minuto antes de voltearse de frente a Jared. Asintió ligeramente, pero sus pasos estaban fuera de balance y Jared le alcanzó, colocando el brazo debajo del suyo y ayudándole a sostenerse mientras entraban a la casa.

Su gente le dejo pasar sin hacer preguntas, otro de los sirvientes le ayudó a subir las escaleras, sujetando a Jensen del otro lado. Le tenía acostado sobre la ropa de cama limpia antes de que su mucama llegara, una señora de edad que se tomaba su bienestar demasiado en serio- “Un poco de polvo, por lo que veo”- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Asintió- “En ambos”- cuando volvió a mirar a Jensen pudo ver que el dolor se alejaba de su rostro conforme caía dormido. Estaba asustado de que fuera algo más que dormir, de que finalmente hubiese sucumbido a perder el conocimiento, pero era por eso que había llamado ya al doctor- “Me limpiaré rápidamente. El doctor debe estar aquí pronto y debo intentar estar presentable. Por favor, avísame cuando llegue”

“¿Estarás en tus habitaciones?”- preguntó

Negó con la cabeza- “Trae mis maletas hasta aquí. Comenzaré a trabajar en las traducciones. Solo se cuidadosa con no despertarle”

Ella miró a Jensen y sacudió la cabeza- “No pienso que nada le despierte ahora”

-“Eso es lo que me temo”

Cuando el doctor se marchó, Jared se paseó afuera de la habitación por unos cuantos minutos antes de golpear ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de invitados- “Adelante”- escuchó al otro lado. Dudó un momento, no estaba seguro de que hacer ahora que el doctor se había marchado, dejándolo solo con Jensen. Respiró hondamente y abrió la puerta. Jensen había despertado cuando el doctor estaba ahí y mientras Jared hablaba con el médico después, le escuchó preguntar a la mucama si había un baño que pudiera usar. Cuando Jensen desapareció, le mencionó a la mucama que deberían ver si podían traerle algunas ropas limpias para él. Ahora limpio, usando la ropa de Jared y sentado en la cama parecía casi perdido. A Jared no le gustaba esa mirada en lo absoluto, a pesar de que algo sobre Jensen usando su ropa estaba haciendo cosas malas en su libido.

-“Te ves un poco mejor”- dijo en voz baja cuando entró.

Jensen le miro, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- “Gracias, te la debo”- dijo en voz baja mirando a la habitación- “por todo esto”

Jared sabía lo que quería decir. Por el médico, la ropa, por traerle- “No lo haces. Cuido de la gente con la que trabajo y cuido todavía más de mis amigos. Solo relájate y déjame ayudarte”- Jensen asintió cuando respiró profundo y entonces sacudió la cabeza y la bajo apoyándola en sus manos- “¿Jensen?”- se acercó a la cama, sentándose a su lado- “Háblame. Dime qué está pasando, por favor”

-“Creo que me estoy volviendo loco Jared. Desde…”.- respire hondo- “Esa visión, no parezco conseguir descifrarlo. Cuando sueño estoy rodeado por esas personas y ellos me admiran, pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarles. Ellos creen que puedo, creen que lo haré pero no puedo, no podré y no les importa lo que les diga. Me miran fijamente, igual que en esa maldita visión. Se acercan para tocarme como lo hacen ahora los hombres, sólo que no es para la suerte si no por amor y no lo merezco”

Jared asintió, pero no estaba seguro de que más podía hacer. Se acercó y pasó la mano sobre los hombros de Jensen, sintió los músculos tensos y los nudos bajo su camisa- “¿Dijiste que te sentías conectado al _marcador_? ¿Y esos asaltantes eran los remanentes de los descendientes de los esclavos? Tal vez, también estás conectado a todo esto de alguna manera. Quizás las visiones están intentando hablarte”

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué estarían causando que pierda el conocimiento? Nunca pareces molesto por ellas”

Sus palabras eran mitad acusación y mitad pregunta pero Jared sintió que era algo que podía entender- “Tal vez porque las he aceptado como parte de mi vida. Tú no quieres que se inmiscuyan contigo y quizás esa sea la diferencia. Tal vez si te relajas y dejas que pasen, no te lastimarían”

 

-“Solo quiero que se detengan. Te lo dije antes Jared, ese hombre… no merecía lo que hicieron por él. Ningún hombre merece ese tipo de sacrificio y devoción. ¿Cómo voy a aceptar esas visiones cuando continúan intentando demostrarme que estoy equivocado? Ellos construyeron un monumento con piedra y sangre, y no hay hombre que merezca este tipo devoción que la desee. ¿Qué tipo hombre era en realidad, Jared?”- preguntó Jensen- “¿Qué tipo de hombre pudo permitir a las personas hacer esto? ¿Y quiénes eran estas personas que lo hicieron? no sabemos nada sobre ellos y sin embargo nos están dirigiendo hacia algo. No entiendo a qué, pero lo siento, igual que se siento el filo del viento en el desierto antes de una tormenta. Quieren atraparnos en medio de algo y no se detendrán hasta que lo logren”- Jensen respiró entrecortadamente- “Por eso no puedo continuar. Están presionándonos a ambos y no puedo hacer esto, sabiendo que voy a ponerte en peligro”

Jared pudo ver la tensión grabada en su rostro, el dolor y la fatiga consumiendo su habitual calma externa. No era mucho lo que podía esperar de sí mismo para contenerse y cuando Jensen volteó hacia él sus ojos líquidos, se rompió. Tiró de Jensen para envolverle entre sus brazos- “Lo siento Jensen”- era todo lo que podía ofrecer. Lo sujetó cerca y sintió las manos de Jensen aferrarse a la parte de atrás de su camisa, apretándole con fuerza, sabía que tomó la decisión correcta. Por más que temió que Jensen le apartara, se estaba aferrando a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. No sabía que más decir, así que no dijo nada. Solo acaricio su espalda trazando círculos suaves. Cuando sintió que Jensen comenzó a retroceder, le dejó ir.

-“¿Estás bien?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza suavemente- “No, creo que no”

Jared asintió- “Vas a estar bien Jensen. Puedes descansar aquí unos días y después nos iremos. No tendrás que preocuparte más por esto”

Jensen asintió. No parecía creerlo por más que Jared lo sentía, pero pareció encontrar consuelo en las palabras de Jared - “¿Cuánto tiempo hay antes de que te marches?”

Jared bajo la vista a sus manos por un momento- “Unos días. Necesito reunir suficientes hombres. Akil pasara en la mañana y tendré una mejor idea sobre ello”- Jensen solo asintió- “Debería dejarte dormir un poco”- se levantó para irse y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la puerta. Intentó evitar mirar atrás pero lo hizo. Jensen estaba observándole y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Jensen dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

-“No te vayas todavía”

Jared no dijo nada, sin embargo dejo que su mano soltara la perilla de la puerta.

-“Dormí mejor la otra noche contigo. Fue la única vez que se detuvieron”

Jared no confió en su voz. En vez de eso, fue hacia la lámpara y bajando la intensidad. Camino al otro lado de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama al otro lado de Jensen. No se estaban tocando esta vez, pero cuando Jared se volteó, Jensen hizo lo mismo, dejando que sus ojos se encontraran mientras la oscuridad caía alrededor de ellos. Jared no sabía que decir. Se permitiría quedarse hasta que Jensen conciliara el sueño entonces se levantaría. Tenía sus traducciones después de todo. Podía trabajar en ellas en la habitación mientras esperaba que Jensen despierte o hasta que este demasiado cansado y pueda regresar a su propia habitación.

-“Se suponía que debía protegerte”- Jensen rompió el silencio, sonando como un pequeño niño haciendo un mohín porque no jugó con su juguete favorito.

-“Habrá otras aventuras más para que me protejas. Además, ya te debo mi vida dos veces. Lo último que puedo hacer es pagarte con una buena noche de sueño”- pudo ver a Jensen relajarse con eso- “Jensen… yo…”

-“Muy expresivo para un lingüista, _Quick-Tongue_ ”- bromeó Jensen.

Jared rió suavemente, el sonido de la risa de Jensen se unió a la suya- “Duerme Jensen. Todo parecerá mejor en la mañana”- Jensen asintió, cerrando los ojos. Jared le observó por un momento, ignorando el impulso de inclinarse y tocarle. No tardo más que unos pocos minutos antes de que sus ojos se cierren y se quedara dormido.

 

**_ Capítulo Doce _ **

El desayuno del día siguiente transcurrió tranquilamente. Jared despertó primero, intentando salir de la cama tan rápido que cayó al piso y apenas consiguió salir de la habitación antes de que Jensen despertara. Al menos eso esperaba. Sin embargo, la mirada que Jensen le dirigió en el desayuno era interrogante y aún no estaba seguro si era por esa conexión entre ellos, inducida por las visiones, o debido a los problemas personales que Jared tenía. Jensen se veía mucho mejor que antes. Había un rastro de tensión en sus ojos, pero la medicación que el doctor le dio parecía haber aliviado el dolor. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos eran menos pronunciados y Jared esperaba que, al menos, una pequeña parte de ello se debiera a sus cuidados”

-“¿Estas ansioso por las noticias de Akil?”- preguntó Jensen cuando la mucama se llevó los últimos platos del desayuno.

Jared negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba la vista a Jensen. Él sólo le miró fijamente por un momento y Jared sonrió- “Si, aunque es demasiado pronto para noticias, lo estoy. Entiendo lo que dijiste, acerca de los asaltantes deseando sellar el lugar de nuevo, pero sólo porque nosotros nos marchamos, no significa que otros lo hagan. Al abrir las puertas, permitimos que cualquier otro ladrón de tumbas se apresure a reclamar una parte”

-“Ellos no dejarán que eso pase Jared y te diré ahora que será mejor que lleves a un montón de hombres, porque no van a renunciar. Se han dedicado a esta tarea y no van a decepcionar a sus ancestros”

Jared asintió- “Lo sé”

-“Y de todas maneras vas a continuar”

-“Si”- pudo ver la ira detrás de los ojos de Jensen y se puso de pie rápidamente- “Vamos, mientras esperamos, lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrarte el lugar. En realidad no es mucho pero no necesito mucho. Sin embargo los jardines son hermosos”- agarró a Jensen por el brazo y tiró de él para que se levantara sin darle oportunidad para decir que no. Después de todo, solamente tenían unos días y ambos sabían que Jensen tenía razón, había una posibilidad de que Jared no volviera.

La tarde paso entre un montón de diligencias. En el almuerzo Akil se presentó y le dijo a Jared que podía tener a los hombres listos en tres días. Jensen les dejó terminar su almuerzo y Jared le observó pasear por los jardines traseros de la propiedad. Akil no dijo nada pero Jared le despidió rápidamente para tratar el tema que les ocupaba. Tenía que reorganizarse para reabastecer sus provisiones al número apropiado de hombres. También había hecho averiguaciones acerca de donde se encontraban uno de los lingüistas que conocía. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiese venir con ellos, pero no estaba seguro hasta que hablará con él. Recibió la noticia de que estaría en la biblioteca hasta tarde, esa noche y Jared decidió pasar después de cenar. El otro lingüista era Americano, igual que él y siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para Jared cuando recién llegó a Egipto. Nunca lo olvidó y el rol de mentor que el otro hombre desempeñó, se había desarrollado hasta una amistad real. Espero que la botella que le regalaría esa noche sirviera como recordatorio de eso. Confiaba que cuando le enseñara la traducción y la promesa de trabajar juntos en un hallazgo tan espectacular fuera suficiente.

Para la cena, Jared había dispuesto reunirse de nuevo con Akil en un moderno restaurante cercano al museo. Jensen fue con él, sin embargo hablaba poco. Akil estaba inquieto cuando se sentaron en una mesa privada en la parte posterior. Jared esperó hasta que les tomaron la orden y trajeron las bebidas antes de preguntar- “Dime que esta molestándote Akil”

-“Fui a hablar con algunos hombres hoy, para que se alisten para partir. Ellos estaban hablando sobre la maldición Jared. Tres hombres ya han desaparecido y antes de que lo preguntes, son hombres que he conocido durante años. No se marcharían sin decírmelo y sin duda no lo harían sin decírselo a sus familias”- bajo la mirada y Jared leyó la vergüenza en su mirada. Levantó la mirada para ver a Jensen parecía sentir lo mismo, con respecto a Akil.

-“Me dijeron que eran el tipo de hombres que podían haber tomado algo de la tumba. Se nos ordenó que no nos lleváramos nada y me aseguré de dar la orden. Pero pudieron haber escondido algo y llevárselo. Los hombres dijeron que la maldición cayó sobre ellos por tomar algo de la tumba”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “Akil eso es ridículo. No existe tal cosa como una maldición”

-“Tú lo dices Jared y sé que lo crees, pero eres de los pocos que no sintieron el peso de la maldición en el valle”- Akil miró a Jensen quien solo suspiro, frotándose la frente con los dedos, parecía que los dolores de cabeza estaban regresando.

-“Esos hombres no eran asaltantes Jared. Estaban en una misión sagrada y quieres desafiarlos. Voy a seguirte hasta allí, porque creo en lo que ves, pero tengo gran temor por ti si continuas”

La comida llegó poco después y fue más silenciosa que sus anteriores comidas, los tres envueltos en el silencio de sus pensamientos. Cuando terminaron, Jared convenció a Akil ir con ellos para conocer al lingüista. El museo estaba a oscuras cuando entraron pero pudieron escuchar palabras susurradas atrayéndolos hacia la parte de atrás. Jared conocía bien el camino, sabía que los archivos y viejos manuscritos se guardaban ahí y se sacaban solamente cuando algún estudioso los pedía específicamente.

Cuando se aproximaron escuchó las voces con mayor claridad, reconociendo la de su amigo Jim inmediatamente. Fue Jensen quien sacó un arma y empujó a Jared detrás de él cuando rodearon la puerta- “¡Asaltante!”

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa cuando levantó la vista para ver el cañón del arma apuntándole.

-“¡Jared! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo hijo?”-preguntó Jim, mirando fijamente entre el líder de los asaltantes, quien había sujetado el cuchillo en la garganta de Jared, y Jensen con el arma lista.

-“¡Él intentó matarme!”

-“Ellos abrieron la tumba”

Jim negó con la cabeza y miro a Jensen- “Baja el arma _Green-Eyed_. Nadie va a recibir un disparo en el museo hoy”

Jensen miró a Jared y bajo el arma cuando asintió- “Jim creó que me gustaría saber de qué se trata”- dijo indicando al otro hombre.

-“Jahde es un viejo amigo. Nos conocimos cuando estaba recién desembarcado de América”- dijo con una sonrisa a Jared- “La mitad de las cosas que te he enseñado para encajar en el estilo de vida nómada de la gente del desierto, viene de Jahde”- cuando el rostro de Jared no se suavizo con esas palabras, Jim perdió la sonrisa.

-“Intentó matarme Jim”

-“Amenacé con matarte. Si lo hubiese estado intentando, estarías muerto”

-“Amenázalo otra vez y estarás muerto”

La voz de Jensen onduló sobre la piel de Jared, igual que una serpiente del desierto preparándose para atacar. Quería reírse de lo absurdo que era, ya que Jensen no iba a estar cerca para protegerle, pero más que nada quería respuestas- “Jim”- dijo llamando su atención- “Explícame porque el asaltante que irrumpió en mi hallazgo es tu amigo”

-“Debí saber que no te habías ido para nada bueno, cuando simplemente desapareciste sin previo aviso”- dijo Jim, sentándose detrás de uno de los escritorios- “Fuiste tras la tumba del General. Esa es la tumba que estos hombres han jurado mantener oculta”

-“Si ya hemos establecido eso por nuestra cuenta. No puedo alejarme de esto, Jim”

-“¿Por qué no? No ganarás esta batalla Jared solo conseguirás que te maten, a ti ya un montón de hombres”

-“¿Debido a una maldición?”- la pregunta era más bien una exigencia de explicación y Jim miró a Jahde.

-“¿Cuántos hombres has perdido?- Jahde miró más allá de Jared para preguntarle a Akil.

-“Ya han desaparecido tres”

-“Porque robaron algo de la tumba. El Faraón se ha levantado y está recolectando las piezas del General que pueda. Envía un aviso a tus hombres. Si tomaron algo de la tumba, están muertos”- miró a Jared- “Te advertimos sobre esto”

Jared se paró derecho- “No hay razón para creer que las desapariciones de estos hombres sean parte de alguna maldición”- dijo con un suspiro- “Si estaban intentando vender la piezas en el mercado pudieron haber sido asesinados por ellas o podría tratarse de una coincidencia o los hombres podrían solo haberse marchado, no hay nada misterioso. Estás haciendo suposiciones”

Akil miró a Jared y negó con la cabeza-“Tienes visiones, pero niegas las maldiciones”

-“¿Visiones?”- Jahde le miró, su enojo cubierto con repentina curiosidad.

Jared suspiró pero Jim ya lo sabía así que no tenía que preocuparse por la opinión de su colega. Él había ayudado a Jared a lidiar con ellas todo el tiempo- “Si, algunas veces tengo visiones cuando toco los artefactos”

-“¿Y tuviste visiones de esta tumba?”- preguntó Jahde- “Dime”

Jim estaba observando con interés y Jared suspiró- “Ese es el por qué no puedo dejar esto. Las visiones querían que la tumba se abriera. Ellos crearon una pirámide para este hombre, un lugar de belleza y paz para él y deseaban que sea vista. Querían que fuera abierta para que el mundo pudiera conocerla”

Se sintió empujado a una silla por Jensen. Akil se sentó a su lado pero Jensen permaneció de pie detrás de él, una protectora y tranquilizadora presencia a sus espaldas. Comenzó a hablar sobre el sarcófago donde encontraron el primer rollo y lo que había aprendido de este. Les habló de su viaje al _marcador_ y como Jensen había llegado en su ayuda. De sus visiones y cuando terminó, continúo con la tumba y lo que sintió ahí. No habló acerca de cómo las visiones estaban reaccionando a Jensen, ni de su aprehensión a tocar el sarcófago y cómo las visiones los habían manipulado. Pudo sentir la desaprobación saliendo de Jensen, pero si él quería mencionarlo, lo haría.

-“Tus visiones son muy claras. La historia que te contaron es la misma que ha pasado por generaciones. Puedo entender porque deseabas estar dentro de la tumba Jared”- Jahde dijo mientras se levantaba- “Hay más que unos cuantos de nosotros, a los que nos gustaría estar parados a los pies de este hombre y agradecerle en la forma que nuestros ancestros no pudieron. Sin embargo, estas visiones no consideraron lo que estaba por venir. La maldición del Faraón no es una broma y no es algo para reírse a la ligera. Él matará a cualquier persona que se interponga entre él y su General”

-“¿Por qué?”- exigió Jared- “¿Por qué todos están tan asustados de lo que el Faraón pudiese hacer? ¿Por qué poner una maldición que tomaría su propia alma desde el más allá y enlazarla alrededor de este hombre?”- Sabía que era verdad, tanto si creía en las maldiciones o no, sabía que precisamente eso era lo que el Faraón había intentado hacer con la maldición, pero no había sido capaz de traducir lo suficiente para encontrar el por qué. Solo continuaba en ello, con la esperanza de que al final habría una razón.

-“Amor”

Jared resopló- “Lo que dices del Faraón no tiene nada que ver con el amor”

-“No, pero el general era muy querido por la mayoría y era leal al Faraón. Algunos dijeron que su devoción a él estaba basada en el amor, pero el Faraón nunca sería capaz de mirarle como algo más que un esclavo que sobresalió de sus filas. Se dice que aunque el General nunca amó abiertamente a nadie, al final entregó su corazón a otro. Cuando el Faraón se enteró, mató al otro y le dijo al General que él era de su propiedad y que nadie podía tocarle. Él nunca tuvo otro amante por miedo a lo que el Faraón pudiera hacer, pero no le permitió volver a tocarle después de eso, o no por voluntad propia y eso volvió loco al Faraón. La pirámide que esta gente construyó no era un lugar para honrarle, si no un lugar para darle otra oportunidad. Ellos no la construyeron para sellar su cuerpo, fue para permitir a su alma ser libre. La construyeron para que algún día pudiera encontrar el amor”

-“Y todavía quieres detenerme”

Jahde asintió- “Ellos querían darle algo más que una vida después de la muerte con los Dioses, pero no entendieron la profundidades de la obsesión del Faraón. Después de que el General muriera, el Faraón le dio un artefacto, para sellar la maldición en él. Cuando su cuerpo fue robado de la _Ciudad de los Muertos_ , fue llevado con él. La maldición decía que cuando el sarcófago fuera abierto, el Faraón se alzaría de su letargo y mataría todos en su camino hasta que el General esté ante él de nuevo. No descansara y no tendrá misericordia. Cuando tenga al General frente a él, exigirá su corazón o lo aplastara bajo su talón y tomara su alma inmortal a los cielos para ser su eterno esclavo. Los fabricantes estaban intentando darle algo mejor de lo que su vida le permitió, pero lo que hicieron fue darle al Faraón una oportunidad de robar su alma para toda la eternidad”

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento cuando procesaron las palabras de Jahde. Jared creía al Faraón capaz de eso, de intentar controlar a un hombre, quien era completamente devoto a él, pero a quien nunca amaría. Sin embargo no era posible. Tener visiones del pasado era una cosa. ¿Que una criatura igual a esa llegara a través del tiempo para vengarse de alguien que pensaba estaba entre el General y él? No, él no creía en eso. Las visiones no eran nada más que residuos espirituales del amor y devoción que esas personas dejaron atrás. Por eso no sentía algo en todo lo que tocaba. Tenía que ser algo fuerte para incrustar la energía suficiente en un artefacto que pudiese sentirse después de tantos siglos.

Nadie habló, pero Jensen se agachó en frente de Jared. Sus ojos parecían dolidos y no solo eso, parecía asustado. Jared se acercó instintivamente, sujetando a Jensen de los hombros. No sabía cómo consolarle pero quería hacerlo. Necesitaba evitar que tuviera ese aspecto. Jensen sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Jared. Era un elegante collar, hermosas cuentas llevando intrincadas figuras talladas, las cuales destacaban sobre el rostro de oro del pendiente- “Mira lo que tiene que decirte Jared”- tomó la mano de Jared sobre su hombro y la extendió, colocando el collar ahí. Respiro hondamente y levantó la mirada a Jared, sus ojos rogando perdón mientras cerraba los dedos de Jared alrededor del collar.

Jared hizo lo único que podía. No entendía por qué Jensen se había llevado algo, pero sabía que lo había tomado del sarcófago. Sabía que algo estaba dirigiendo a Jensen a hacerlo, porque había sido inflexible acerca de no tocar las cosas en primer lugar. Confiaba en Jensen, confiaba en él porque sabía que las visiones le estaban presionando de forma extraña y que Jensen estaba llegando a conectarse con todo esto. Confiaba porque tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba a Jensen cerca, necesitaba saber que todo por lo que habían pasado era real. Tenía que confiar en él así que hizo la única cosa que podía probarle a Jensen que lo hacía. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el objeto circular en su mano, dejando que el mundo se desvaneciera para ser reemplazado con algo mucho más viejo y más oscuro.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y podía sentir la aprehensión en torno a él. Todo sucedió en imágenes demasiado rápidas para soportarlo y aun así cada una se grababa en su mente, los detalles fáciles de recordar cuando pensaba en ellos; batallas y salones de guerra, la oscuridad de las tiendas de campaña y los lujos de palacio. El Faraón nunca le negó nada cuando reconoció su valor, pero su amor nunca sería algo que le daría a un esclavo. El pagó por su devoción de otras maneras y el General siguió su ejemplo, tomando lo que le era dado con la humildad y gracia que le había ganado el corazón de tantos.

Las imágenes aminoraron la velocidad, imágenes de un encuentro susurrado, de un amante secreto y el Faraón perdió los estribos. El general era suyo en todos los sentidos y no permitiría que nadie tocara o tomara lo que era suyo. La ira y la traición se apoderaron de él, hasta que mató a todos por los que el General posiblemente se interesó. No había un hombre, excepto la simple venganza de alguien que pudo haber sido. Observó como el general confesó su corazón, su amor por el Faraón y que nunca le había traicionado, rogándole por la vida de las personas que le amaban. Pero el Faraón, llevado por la ira, había ido demasiado lejos para ver la verdad en los ojos del esclavo. Después de eso, el General no dejo que nadie se le acercara, no se permitió mostrar verdaderas emociones cuando trabajaba con los demás, manteniéndose a lado del Faraón siempre que fuera posible. Vivió así durante años, sin desviarse nunca de su devoción, pero su corazón se enfriaba.

Con el tiempo, el Faraón exigió su amor. El General se echó a reír, diciéndole al Faraón que nunca estaría dispuesto a entregarse a él. No tenía deseos de darle su corazón a alguien quien no podía entenderlo como un regalo.

La última visión se desaceleró por completo y Jared estaba de pie en la _Ciudad de los Muertos,_ observando como el Faraón y sus sabios trabajaban la maldición en el metal y las cuentas, observando cómo condenaron al General a una esclavitud eterna. El tiempo pasó desapercibido y supo que seguía en su visión, no estaba más en el pasado. Algo oscuro vagaba por los pasadizos de la tumba, a la caza de su presa. Sintió la oscuridad diluyéndose, moviéndose a la ciudad del Cairo y buscando los artefactos que podrían llevarle al lugar correcto, pero estaba oculto, lo que sea que estaba buscando. Sintió la sacudida del hambre cuando la oscuridad le miró, sintió el enojo y la rabia, se tambaleó ante la visión del General grabada a fuego en su mente.

Sintió que su cuerpo se levantaba de la silla mientras se alejaba de la cosa en su visión. Se sintió caer y Jared apartó las manos que estaban intentando ayudarle. La visión se aclaró pero no podía ser tocado en ese momento, no podía respirar con los cuatro hombres tan cerca. Cayó hacia atrás y siguió luchando hasta que consiguió ponerse de pie, extendiendo las manos para mantenerlos a raya. Respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse, pero no pensó que ningún tipo de botella de brandy pudiera hacer eso. Cuando recuperó la voz, simplemente miro a los otros, todos de pie en un burdo semicírculo frente a él- “Está en camino”- dijo en voz baja.

No podía mirar a Jensen a los ojos todavía, pero respiró hondo, intentando calmar su corazón acelerado porque ahora sabía la verdad y tenía que detener la maldición que había liberado sin darse cuenta. Levantó la vista a Jahde, observando la tensión en su mandíbula debajo de su barba negra y plateada- “Creo saber cómo detenerle”

 

**_ Capítulo Trece _ **

 

-“Jared ¿qué sucede?”

Ignoró la pregunta sacando los calcos de la funda que había llevado con él. Esperaba que al presentarse con los calcos y una costosa botella de Brandy, Jim se sentiría atraído a unirse en su regreso a la pirámide. Ahora, se alegraba de tenerlos a mano. Los extendió en el escritorio más cercano, sintiendo a Jensen detrás de él. Las manos cuidadosas de Jim tiraron suavemente hacia abajo del otro lado y colocó un ligero peso sobre él mientras Jared hacía lo mismo.

-“Jared”- sintió la mano en su espalda, sabía que Jensen no iba a aceptar ser ignorado de nuevo. Por mucho que necesitara sumergirse en los calcos para ver si lo que buscaba estaba realmente ahí, entendía que estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo mirarle a los ojos. No estaba seguro de poder revelar todo lo que sabía y si miraba a Jensen, estaba seguro que podía ver lo que estaba omitiendo.

Optó por mantener la cabeza baja mientras respondió- “Está aquí”- dijo haciendo a un lado algunos de los calcos mas grandes hasta encontrar la pequeña tablilla que había sido dejada en la cámara funeraria principal- “Solo la miré por encima esa vez, pero mencionaba al Faraón. Nada en el sarcófago le menciona, pero creó que la tableta fue traída a la pirámide junto con el cuerpo. La tableta es más burda que las otras obras, el trabajo es apresurado y sin ningún adorno. Por eso la miré en primer lugar”- dijo recordando que había estado centrado en el sarcófago hasta que se dio cuenta de ella. Nada destacaba como algo importante, pero el trabajo no coincidía y le pareció curioso.

Jim se acercó a su lado, mirando el trozo más pequeño- “Jared ¿sabes lo que dice?”- dijo después de un minuto.

No era una gran inscripción y era bastante fácil de distinguir. Cerró los ojos porque había solo una manera, de acuerdo a esto, para que consigueran romper la maldición- “Si”- se giró para mirar a Jahde, de pie al otro lado de la mesa con Akil a su lado- “Tenemos que encontrar al Faraón. Tenemos que devolver al General a la tumba para detenerle”

-“¿Quieres que llevemos al General de regreso a él? ¿Quieres que renunciemos a él?”

-“No. De acuerdo a la tableta, la única manera de detener al Faraón es con el General en frente de él. Entonces, los Dioses tendrán que decidir si su corazón es digno de su libertad o si le pertenece al Faraón”

Los ojos de Jahde cayeron al piso, sus manos frotando su frente mientras dejaba escapar un torrente de maldiciones en la lengua que Jared le escuchó habla anteriormente.

-“Puedes decirlo de nuevo”- escuchó responder a Jensen en voz baja- “¿Estás seguro sobre esto Jared?”- había tensión en su voz, una profunda aprehensión y Jared deseó poder hacerla desaparecer. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer, nada que detuviera lo que sabía estaba por venir- “¿Estás seguro que necesitamos volver a la tumba y arrastrar su cuerpo de su lugar de descanso para llevarlo ante el Faraón?”

Cerró los ojos- “Si”- técnicamente, el cuerpo no era necesario, pero haría las cosas más fáciles. Si todo funcionaba de la forma que esperaba. Si ellos podían derrotar al Faraón… Tenían que hacerlo. Jared no podía encontrar otra opción. No podía permitir que el General descansara con el hombre que le había tratado brutalmente en vida, quien había asesinado a todos los que le amaron a causa de unos celos injustificados.

Aunque no sabía cómo explicarles el resto. No sabía cómo explicarles que más necesitaban llevar, a quien necesitaban llevar, así que se dio la vuelta asustado de mirar a Jensen pero necesitando hacerlo de todos modos

Jensen asintió, los ojos llenos de algo que Jared no pudo descifrar, pero cuando Jared dio una profunda respiración, la determinación llenaba los ojos verdes- “Entonces será mejor que estemos listos. ¿Akil, puedes hablar con los hombres por la mañana?”

La boca de Jared estaba abierta cuando Jensen comenzó a hacer planes. Había estado intentando averiguar cómo pedirle a Jensen que fuera con ellos, pero él ya había tomado la iniciativa para su regreso. Jim estaba aportando su granito de arena con respecto a los suministros y Jahde dijo que sus propios hombres vendrían con ellos, la tarea de derrotar al Faraón era suya después de todo.

-“Akil, necesitas asegurarte de que los hombres sepan que todo lo que fue tomado de la tumba, debe volver con nosotros. Él seguirá cazándolos”

-“¿Eso no pondrá en peligro a los demás?”-preguntó Akil

Jared negó con la cabeza cuando estiró la mano hacia Jensen. Jensen le miró con curiosidad, pero se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Tomó el collar de vuelta y Jared cerró los dedos alrededor de los de Jensen y el encantamiento que ahora sujetaba- “No. Mientras tengamos esto, no puede encontrarnos”- miró a Jensen directamente a los ojos y él asintió.

-“Lo mantendré a salvo por ti”

-“Sé que lo harás _Green-Eyed_. Tú nos mantendrás a salvo”

 

\---

 

Jared pasó la mano a través de su cabello cuando se puso de pie, estirándose de la incómoda posición encorvada en la que había estado la última hora. Necesitaba dormir y su cama estaba llamándole, incluso con toda esa energía nerviosa que tenía. Iban a tener unos días difíciles y necesitaba estar en su mejor forma, pero todavía había mucho por traducir. No pensó que nada de eso les ayudara. Estaba seguro que serían más historias sobre el General y por más que le fascinaran, no sería de utilidad contra el monstruo que Jared vio en su visión. También sentía que era injusto saber tanto del General cuando… negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a terminar ese tren de pensamiento.

-“¿Jared?”

Miró a la puerta de su estudió y encontró a Jensen observándole desde afuera- “¿Jensen? ¿Necesitas algo?”- dijo intentando ser un apropiado anfitrión. Jensen en realidad no tenía una casa y se sentía correcto mantenerle cerca. Especialmente con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Jensen asintió mientras entraba- “Sólo tenía problemas para dormir”- dijo con voz suave- “Estaba caminando un poco por ahí y vi la luz encendida. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?”

Jared asintió y decidió que era un buen momento para eso. Aún tendría tiempo por la mañana mientras Akil estaba reuniendo a los hombres. Por suerte, su capataz era más que diestro y con Jensen allí, en realidad, todo lo que Jared necesitaba era trabajar en las traducciones. Confiaba completamente en ambos a la hora de tener a los hombres y el equipo listo para partir. Sin embargo, no confiaba en sí mismo estando a solas con Jensen. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y nada de lo que ocurrió esa noche ayudaba en algo. De hecho, hizo todo lo posible para evadir estar solo con el explorador desde que volvieron a la Mansión.

-“Es cierto”- dijo con una sonrisa, evadiendo el contacto visual, enrollando los calcos y colocándolos lejos con cuidado. Le había dado unos cuantos a Jim, quien había prometido empezarlos antes de comenzar el viaje. Estaba preocupado por involucrar a su amigo, ahora que sabía en lo que se estaban metiendo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado. Jim no solo era un buen amigo, era un gran Lingüista y con muchos más años de experiencia en Egipto de los que Jared esperaba tener alguna vez. Era una bendición tenerle con ellos en el viaje, especialmente con las apuestas tan altas.

Dejó el estudio, pasando a lado de Jensen y suprimiendo un estremecimiento cuando sus hombros rozaron uno contra el otro- “Buenas noches _Green-Eyed_ ”- dijo en voz baja, sin mirar atrás.

Caminó rápidamente a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama, observando el techo por un minuto, intentando mantener su mente en donde necesitaba estar. No podía preocuparse por Jensen en estos momentos, no cuando todo dependía de él.

-“¿Crees que voy a dejarte escapar tan fácilmente?”

Sus ojos volaron hacia la puerta mientras se sentaba, encontrando a Jensen cerrando la puerta detrás de él- “No sé qué te sucedió esta noche Jared, pero tienes que dejar de huir de mi”- dijo Jensen con la voz más baja que había escuchado. Baja pero intensa. “Sé que algo está pasando Jared, algo te asusto esta noche pero si tienes que mantenerlo en secreto, al menos dímelo”

Jensen tenía razón. Eso era por lo que le había estado evadiendo desde la última visión. Aunque no podía decirlo, no sabía cómo admitir a Jensen lo que sabía- “Jensen… yo… no…”

-“Voy a ir contigo, sin importar lo que digas”- dijo Jensen cortando el frustrado intento de negación- “No puedo… maldita sea, Jared”- dijo, la ira sonando a través de su voz pero Jared sabía que no estaba enojado con él- “No puedo dejar que entres en esto solo. No me alejes cuando sabes que voy a estar junto a ti de cualquier modo”

Jared se levantó, acercándose a Jensen antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo. Cruzó la pequeña distancia entre ellos y colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Jensen. Los ojos de Jensen buscaron los suyos y sabía lo que vio, la tristeza y el dolor, el miedo a lo que estaba por venir. Tragó el nudo en su garganta pero aún así su voz sonó destrozada- “Jensen…”

Fue Jensen quien acunó su rostro, dedos callosos pero tan suaves contra su piel- “No voy a apartarte de mi vista de nuevo Jay”- dijo mientras se aceraba más, deteniéndose cuando sus labios estaban a solo un susurro de los de Jared- “No me obligues a pelear por esto. No solo”

Cuando sus labios se presionaron ligeramente sobre los de Jared, no había nada en él que pudiera negar esto. Su mano sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Jensen cuando se abrió para él. La otra descansaba sobre la cadera de Jensen acercándole. Jensen gimió mientras su lengua se sumergía en la boca de Jared, una mano enredándose en su cabello para guiarlo en el ángulo correcto. Era todo lo que Jared deseaba, todo lo que sabía que Jensen podía ser. Había tanta pasión en él y sabía que si se entregaba a esto no habría vuelta atrás.

Sintió a Jensen llevarle lentamente hacia atrás, sus labios sin apartarse de los de Jared, incluso cuando le empujó sobre la cama, una rodilla deslizándose entre sus piernas, mientras la otra se apoyaba contra su muslo para mantener el equilibrio mientras Jared subía por el colchón.

Cuando Jensen rompió el beso, apoyo su frente contra la de Jared, el dorso de la mano recorrió suavemente su mejilla mientras le miraba- “He querido hacer eso desde que te encontré en el _marcador_ ”

Jared cerró los ojos cuando Jensen se movió un poco, su rodilla rozando contra su entrepierna haciéndole estremecer- “¿Por qué tardaste tanto?”- preguntó Jared sin aliento.

Jensen dejó escapar una pequeña risa- “No estaba seguro de cómo te sentías sobre mí”- dijo tirándose hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos- “No hasta el día en la tumba. Y después…”- se encogió de hombros y Jared sabía que lo que significaba el resto. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos después de eso, Jensen estaba decidido a marcharse mientras que Jared estaba decidido a continuar- “Sin embargo, no puedo dejarte ir ahora”

-“¿Cambiaste de opinión debido al Faraón?”- preguntó Jared, porque necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba entender por qué ahora era diferente.

Jensen sacudió la cabeza- “Tuviste esa visión y nosotros pudimos ver que no era algo bueno. La mirada en tu rostro… era como si Jahde tuviese la pistola sobre tu cabeza de nuevo y supe que no podía dejarte enfrentar algo igual a eso solo, sin importar lo que estuviese pasando. Podré no siempre estar de acuerdo con lo que haces Jared, pero no puedo dejarte ir hacia un peligro así, no solo”

Si iba a decir algo más, Jared nunca lo supo. Cortó cualquier otra palabra envolviendo una mano detrás del cuello de Jensen y la otra alrededor de su espalda baja, acercándole. Sintió el fuerte cuerpo de Jensen apoyarse contra el suyo mientras intentaba colarse en su boca.

Cuando Jensen profundizó el beso, las manos de Jared liberaron la tela de su camisa de los pantalones, dejando que sus manos recorrieran la piel desnuda. Jensen gimió ante el contacto y Jared no tuvo suficiente. No les tomó mucho tiempo deshacerse de las ropas, una vez que Jared comenzó. Jensen debió estar esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento, porque tan pronto le quitó la camisa, estuvo sobre Jared, sus manos vagando sobre cada nueva parte de piel descubierta. Donde los toques de Jared eran desesperados, los de Jensen eran tranquilos, parecía que su unión era tan inevitable como el amanecer. Y cuando Jared se empujó dentro de él, Jared creyó que así era.

No sabía explicar lo que sentía, pero cuando Jensen se movía dentro de él, su cuerpo brillando de sudor, el collar del General lo único entre ellos, supo que estaban destinados a esto. Era lo que las visiones habían querido todo el tiempo y se deleito con ese sentimiento.

Cerró los ojos, envolviendo sus manos sobre el collar, jalando a Jensen para otro beso- “Dios _Green-Eyed_ ”- susurró contra sus labios- “Te seguiría a cualquier parte”

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse sobre él, sintió su liberación y eso mando a Jared al borde, su cuerpo manchando a ambos mientras Jensen juntaba sus labios. Cuando Jensen se retiró, cerró los ojos, dejando su cabeza apoyada a lado de Jared, sus labios tocando la punta de su oreja. Acercó a Jared, sus miradas chocaron y Jared cubrió con el brazo la cadera de Jensen- “Lo sé”- dijo Jensen, sus ojos llenos con tanto dolor que Jared supo que lo entendía. De alguna manera, incluso si no sabía todas las razones, Jensen entendía por qué estaban juntos. Y sabía que su tiempo se estaba terminando.

 

**_ Capítulo Catorce _ **

Cuando Jared despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró solo y con el lado de su cama frío. Por un momento, sintió pánico pero lo dejó a un lado. Tal vez no conociera a Jensen desde hace mucho, pero le conocía. Y lo que había pasado entre ellos no era suficiente para hacerle huir. Cualquier cosa que hubiese sacado a Jensen de la cama, no era pánico o miedo. Así que en lugar de torturarse con todas las razones de por qué le pudo haber dejado solo en la cama, Jared se levantó y fue a asearse. Cuando estuvo vestido, se marchó a la cocina para comer algo y luego se dirigió de vuelta a su estudio.

Estaba casi terminado con la traducción cuando escuchó algo en la puerta. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Jim en el umbral con Jensen justo detrás de él- “Te dije que se mantendría ocupado trabajando aquí”- dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Jared se la devolvió, sin estar completamente seguro de su posición con respecto a Jensen, pero convencido de que él estaría a su lado sin importar qué- “Buenos días”- dijo cuando Jim se acercó al escritorio y miró por encima las piezas en las que estaba trabajando.

-“¿Te quedaste despierto toda la noche muchacho?”- preguntó Jim mirando el trabajo que había hecho.

-“La mayor parte de ella”- respondió atreviéndose a mirar a Jensen mientras Jim observaba los rollos frente a él.

Jensen le hizo un guiño antes de aclararse la garganta. Jim levantó la mirada y Jensen se dirigió a ambos- “Volví a la ciudad con Akil. Deberíamos estar listos para salir a mitad de la tarde”

-“¿Fuiste capaz de reunir a los hombres tan rápido?”- preguntó Jared.

Akil les había dado la orden de que estén preparados para partir a su palabra, así que estaban listos. Solo es cuestión de conseguir los suministros. Akil piensa que tendrá todo listo para finales de la mañana. Deberías asegurarte de que tus cosas estén empacadas Jared. Cuando regrese lo haré con nuestros hombres listos para el siguiente paso de esta aventura tuya”

Jared sonrió ampliamente y Jensen le devolvió una cálida sonrisa cuando se inclinó ligeramente- “Volveré pronto”

Salió antes de que Jared pudiese pensar en algo más que decir y estaba agradecido por eso. No tenía idea de que decirle a Jensen después de la noche pasada. Aparte del hecho de que se habían convertido en amantes, era mucho lo que sabía y no tenía idea de cómo decírselo. No sabía si los demás le creerían. Y por mucho que Jensen estuviese cómodo con las visiones de Jared, lo que ahora sabía era algo completamente distinto.

-“Bueno, parece que estas atrapado conmigo por un rato”-Jim rompió el silencio y aunque tenía una ceja arqueada hacia él, no hizo preguntas.

Jim era más inteligente que cualquier persona que hubiese conocido, pero era en la vida misma donde más se destacaba. Era lingüista de profesión y el tipo de persona que simplemente entendía a los demás. Entendía la manera en que el mundo funcionaba, incluso si estaba enterrado en medio de idiomas muertos. Jared siempre le había envidiado eso.

Sonrió a su mentor- “Así parece. Gracias Jim. No sé si al final me agradecerás por involucrarte en esto”

-“Nada de eso Jared. Lo que me has mostrado hasta ahora me tiene intrigado”- apartó la vista del escritorio para mirar a Jared- “Y no sólo me refiero a los rollos. Nunca había visto que algo te golpeé como anoche”

Jared asintió- “Nada lo había hecho. Lo que está sucediendo ahora, es diferente a todo lo que he experimentado, Jim. Esto es…”- buscó una manera de describirlo- “Es personal”

-“¿Y eso no te preocupa?”

Jared se encogió de hombros- “Hablas como Jensen”

-“ _Green-Eyed_ es conocido por su sabiduría”

Jared miró a su amigo y vio la sonrisa ahí. Él soltó una breve carcajada.

-“Hablando en serio Jared, ¿entiendes en lo que te estás involucrando? Conozco a Jahde y a su gente. Ellos se han estado preparando para esta batalla desde que estos rollos fueron escritos. ¿Realmente crees que deberías lanzarte en medio de esto?”

-“No puedo detenerme ahora Jim. No sé si algo podría haberme detenido después de ver el primer rollo”- dijo con sinceridad. Incluso si estuviese dispuesto a quedarse atrás en esta aventura, que no lo estaba, no podía dejar a Jensen ahora. La noche anterior había cambiado todo, en demasiadas formas- “Y de todas maneras, todo eso es un punto bastante discutido. Esta criatura vendrá si voy o no. Yo la liberé, no puedo alejarme sabiendo eso. Tengo que hacer lo que pueda para enviar a esa criatura a descansar”

-“¿En realidad crees eso Jared? Nunca había visto que comprarás las supersticiones locales”

-“Si pudieras ver lo que vi, lo entenderías”- dijo Jared sacudiendo la cabeza.

Jim se cruzó de brazos- “Entonces, dime lo que viste Jared”

Respiró hondo- “No puedo”

-“¿Vas a decirle a _Green-Eyed_?”- Jared solo negó con la cabeza- “Nos estas pidiendo que vayamos a ciegas”

-“Nada de lo que pueda decirte haría alguna diferencia, no para ti”

-“¿Y para él?”

-“Aún así irá”

-“No es lo que te estoy preguntando”

Jared se mordió el labio inferior mientras negaba- “Vamos. Veamos que mas podemos obtener antes de que lleguen”-Jim inclinó la cabeza sobre el escritorio y miró el resto de las traducciones. Jared estaba asustado de que la conversación estuviese lejos de terminar, pero alejó ese pensamiento. Jim le emboscaría cuando pensará que podía conseguir algo más de él. Solo debía sostener lo que sabía era lo correcto. No podía decirle a nadie lo que había visto, sin antes haber hablado con Jensen, pero tampoco podía encontrar la manera de decírselo a Jensen. No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. No había forma de devolver ese conocimiento y eso lo cambiaria todo.

Cuatro horas después, Jared se encontraba de nuevo en el camino. Akil y Jensen habían logrado conseguir todo lo que necesitaban y Akil le aseguró que Jahde se reuniría con ellos en la pirámide con sus hombres. Ellos ya estaban ahí, vigilando, pero llevaría al resto de ellos, de manera que fueran capaces de empezar tan pronto como se encontraran en la tumba del General.

No tuvo muchas oportunidades de hablar con Jensen mientras cabalgaban, Akil iba con los hombres, permaneciendo en el centro del grupo y hablando con ellos. Jim cabalgaba con Jared al frente de la comuna, conduciéndolos, mientras que Jensen estaba en la parte posterior. Era una sensación incómoda, tener a su amante en la parte de atrás, donde esperaban la mayoría de los problemas, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca sería algo fácil si Jensen estaba en algún otro lugar que no fuera a su lado.

Intentó dejar a un lado los pensamientos sobre Jensen, centrarse en el viaje y lo que les esperaba, pero era difícil cuando no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él desde que cayeron en la cama la noche anterior. No dudaba de la relación que se había desarrollado entre ellos, pero le habría gustado poder hablar.

No estaba completamente seguro del cambio en el corazón de Jensen cuando se trataba de volver a la tumba y mientras una parte de él estaba feliz de pensar que era porque deseaba mantenerle a salvo, esperaba que hubiera más que eso. Jensen parecía disfrutar estar con él y los demás. Sabía cómo trabajar en una excavación y lo había probado con su sencilla actitud en el sitio y la manera en que se ajustaba al horario en el que trabajaban. Si Jensen realmente amaba lo que hacían, de la misma forma que Jared, entonces siempre había la esperanza de que tuviesen más que solo una aventura. Hablaron sobre ello entre bromas o cuando el otro necesitaba ser tranquilizado, pero Jared no sabía lo que iba a suceder cuando todo terminara. ¿Jensen le seguiría de un lugar a otro o se marcharía por su cuenta?

Empujó ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente y suspiró cuando escucho a Akil llamando a una parada, detrás de él. Todavía no estaba oscuro, pero sabía que lo estaría pronto y necesitaban levantar el campamento. Habían hecho un buen tiempo, considerando lo tarde que habían comenzado y estaba feliz por eso. No llevaban con ellos a los mismos hombres con los que comenzaron, pero Akil respaldaba al resto. La mayoría de los que comenzaron seguían con ellos, pero después de que tres hombres desaparecieron, algunos se rehusaron a volver. Lo nuevos hombres compensaban el numero de sobra. Algunos eran buenos para las excavaciones, pero también había llevado hombres más rudos, soldados que estaban allí para protegerles contra cualquier cosa a la que pudiesen enfrentarse. Jared no creía que hubiese algo que pudiese protegerles de lo que había visto, pero de cualquier modo, se sentía mejor con su presencia.

Estuvo hablando con Akil mientras su tienda era armada y tan pronto como terminaron, entró en ella. Ignorando todo, excepto el escritorio que había sido equipado para él, desenrolló las traducciones restantes y se dejo sumergir en ellas. No pensaba que les ayudaran a lo largo del camino, pero no podía arriesgarse a no saber.

Las historias eran fascinantes y Jared sabía que habría estado trabajando febrilmente en esto, incluso si no estuvieran en una situación tan peligrosa. La mayor parte de las traducciones continuaban con la historia del General, quien les dio esperanza, quien les trató bien y cuidó de ellos. Otras eran historias especificas de cómo el General continuó siendo supervisor o les había dejado descansar si estaban enfermos, en lugar de hacerles trabajar hasta la muerte. Unas más hablaban de sus proezas en el campo de batalla, de su mente aguda y la forma en que leía una batalla, llevando a sus hombres a la victoria incluso en contra de las probabilidades. Hablaban de amor y dedicación a un hombre lleno de bondad eterna, alguien que se llenó de dolor, escondiéndolo detrás de la devoción a un hombre que nunca le apreció. Hablaban de odio, amor y de los celos que consumen.

Jared leía, traducía y nunca permitió que su mente se afligiera por las cosas que sabía, en su lugar dejaba que sus ojos se cerraran recordando la sensación de Jensen contra sus labios y la calidez de su cuerpo. Necesitaba esa distracción, porque había demasiado en las palabras que no estaba escrito, demasiadas implicaciones sobre la vida que el General había llevado.

-“En serio eres un niño”

Levantó la mirada de la traducción y vio a Jensen dentro de la tienda, con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

-“Sabía que no ibas a salir, pero tenía la esperanza de que al menos el hambre hiciera que te detengas el tiempo suficiente para comer”

Se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba afuera de la tienda y suspiró- “No me di cuenta del tiempo que había estado en esto”- dijo con una sonrisa- “Lo siento”

-“No te disculpes. Solo come algo”- dijo Jensen, dejando la bandeja junto a la cama.

Notó que ese era el único sitio para sentarse en la tienda. Le habían llevado dos catres y no dejaban lugar para un asiento, además de la mesa en la que estaba sentado. Se dio cuenta que Jensen iba a hacer que se detuviera, al menos un tiempo, pero en realidad no se arrepentía. Estuvo deseando hablar con Jensen todo el día y era el primer momento a solas que tenían. Se levantó, estirando el cuello y la espalda antes de sentarse en uno de los catres- “¿No vas a comer?”- preguntó cuando vio que solo había suficiente comida para uno.

Jensen negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa divertida en el rostro- “Me senté con Akil y los otros. Quería hacerme una idea de los hombres extra y parecía el mejor momento para eso”

-“Ah, gracias. Por eso y por esto”- dijo señalando la bandeja.

-“Alguien debe asegurarse de que no mueres de hambre mientras trabajas”

Jared levantó la vista y no vio nada más que cariño en los ojos de Jensen. Deseaba acercarse y tocarle, besarle hasta dejarle sin sentido y empujarlo sobre el catre, pero Jensen miraba hacia abajo- “Mejor come antes de que se enfríe”

Hizo lo que se le dijo. El primer bocado le hizo notar lo hambriento que estaba y devoró las saludables porciones que Jensen le había llevado. Jensen no le miró a los ojos, solo se sentó tranquilamente, hablando de los nuevos hombres y el progreso del día. Habló del tiempo que les tomaría volver a la pirámide del General y cuanto les llevaría llegar a su destino final. No parecía perturbarle el cambio total que había dado cuando decidió seguir los pasos de Jared de nuevo, pero Jared no hizo preguntas. No deseaba tentar a su suerte.

Cuando terminó, Jensen tomó la bandeja y salió de la tienda con ella. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, sin embargo Jensen volvió enseguida, dejando caer la puerta de la tienda. Sabía lo que quiso decir cuando Jensen escogió cerrar la puerta entre ellos y el resto del campamento, pero no quería suponer nada.

No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por ello porque entonces Jensen estaba juntando sus labios y empujándole hasta que sus dedos estaban acariciando la piel desnuda- “He deseado hacer eso todo el día”- susurró Jensen sobre su boca.

-“Pudiste haber pedido”- rió Jared

La sonrisa de Jensen le quitó la respiración cuando le miro- “Teníamos que esperar a estar solos”

Jared entendió y no pudo evitar estar agradecido por la discreción de Jensen. Una cosa era que ellos estén haciendo esto, pero hacerlo demasiado obvio podría ocasionar problemas con los hombres- “Solos ahora”- gimió cuando la mano de Jensen comenzó a tirar del botón de sus pantalones.

Jensen mordió ligeramente su labio inferior- “Si, veamos si puedes guardar silencio porque de lo contrario, toda la espera habrá sido en vano”

Jared no respondió, en vez de eso se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gemir cuando Jensen se movió contra él. Y cuando Jensen se colocó sobre su cuerpo para tragarse los sonidos, dejo todo ir, olvidándose de las momias, visiones y generales amados y traicionados.

 

**_ Capítulo Quince _ **

 

Las cosas parecieron ir más de prisa una vez que paso el primer día. Los nuevos hombres entendieron la rutina y se adecuaron al grupo fácilmente, bajo la atenta mirada de Akil. Él y Jensen se movían entre los hombres en lo que parecía un baile aleatorio, pero siempre abriéndose camino hacia la parte de atrás y la mitad de la columna. Jared se preguntaba cómo se coordinaban con tanta facilidad, pero tenía fe en ambos. Sabía que su amante era tan experto en esta área como su amigo.

Jared dormía mejor de lo que lo había hecho antes. Cuando Jensen cerraba la puerta de la tienda, eran solo ellos dos y todos los pensamientos sobre las traducciones dejaban su cabeza. Más tarde, cuando estaba demasiado cansado y satisfecho para hacer algo más, caía dormido a lado de Jensen, con una mano cerrada alrededor del collar.

Sin embargo no siempre era así de apacible. La segunda noche Jensen había despertado con pesadillas, sus ojos eran oscuros y hambrientos cuando despertaba sobresaltado por su sueño. Jared le tranquilizaba, pero notaba la manera en que los dolores de cabeza parecían empeorar y las pesadillas plagaban sus horas de vigilia. Se limitó a dale a Jensen todo el alivio que podía, sabiendo que con cualquier cosa que sucediera, Jensen estaría libre de todo esto, pronto.

Al cuarto día fuera del Cairo, Jensen se dirigió a la parte frontal de la columna- “Jared, algo se acerca”- señaló al horizonte y Jared pudo distinguir algo.

-“¿Qué es?”- preguntó, intentando no pensar a que se estaban dirigiendo.

-“Es un jinete solitario. Iré a averiguar que quiere”

Jared le agarró del brazo antes de que pudiese mover su montura hacia adelante- “Jensen, se cuidadoso”

Le dirigió a Jared una cálida sonrisa- “¿No lo has escuchado, Jared? _Green-Eyed_ siempre es cuidadoso”

Se marchó, dejando a Jared maldiciendo su naturaleza temeraria- “Maldito idiota va a conseguir que le maten”- murmuró antes de llamar a los hombre a detenerse. Akil fue al frente, pero no le pidió a Jared ninguna información. Y se preguntó si Jensen le había dicho a Akil lo que iba hacer antes de hablar con Jared pero no le preguntó.

Observaron en silencio mientras Jensen se encontraba con el jinete. Jared estaba preocupado, la tensión calaba sus músculos, incluso a pesar de saber que Jensen podía cuidar de sí mismo. Parte de él deseaba pensar que era solo porque se habían convertido en amantes, pero sabía que estaba preocupado desde antes de que eso sucediera. Se preguntó cuánto tenía que ver con la excavación y por primera vez, estaba realmente preocupado acerca de lo que llevo a Jensen a ellos en primer lugar. ¿Era Jensen consciente de cómo los eventos parecían estarse desarrollando? ¿Realmente solo iba a la deriva de un lugar a otro como decía o había un propósito dirigiéndole?

Arrojó esa línea de pensamiento cuando el jinete salió disparado, solo, dejando a Jensen cabalgar a salvo de regreso.

Los hombres detrás de ellos estaban inquietos **,** nada cómodos con esa figura solitaria después de haber sido atacados por los asaltantes, Jensen fue directo a Jared y agradeció eso- “Son los hombres de Jahde, están cerca y querían saber si podíamos unir los campamentos”

-“¿Les dijiste que estaba bien?”- preguntó Jared

Jensen asintió- “Imaginé que cuanto más nos conozcamos unos a otros antes de que todo se vuelva una locura, mejor”

-“Estoy de acuerdo”- dijo Jared, como si eso estuviese en duda. Tenía sentido en más de un nivel. Miro a Akil- “Dile a los hombres que haremos un descanso para comer aquí y comenzaremos a correr la vozsobre nuestros recién llegados”- miró de vuelta a Jensen- “¿Mencionaron algo sobre cuando se nos unirían?”

-“Antes del anochecer”

 

\--

 

Jahde estaba a la cabeza de un pequeño grupo que se unió a ellos una hora o así antes de que necesitaran establecer el campamento. No sentía hostilidad, pero Jared no podía relajarse a su lado; no era fácil olvidar el arma en su cabeza. Jensen tampoco se relajó y Jared sintió una oleada de afecto hacia él.

-“Pensaba que nos estarías esperando en la pirámide”-  dijo Jared cuando el otro hombre los saludó

-“Pensé que sería mejor que llegáramos a la tumba juntos”

Dio un vistazo a los hombres alrededor de ellos con nerviosismo y se dio cuenta que era más de lo se sentía cómodo de decir frente a los demás. Se movió para mirar a Jensen quien asintió ligeramente, parecía que podía leer sus pensamientos- “Nos detendremos para acampar en una hora. ¿Tal vez quieran unirse a nuestras fogatas?”- preguntó.

Jahde pareció relajarse un poco y asintió- “Mis hombres se han adelantado y comenzado a preparar las tiendas. Es la única posición de defensa posible en esta área. Unir nuestros campamentos me hace sentir más a gusto”- sonrió mientras hablaba, pero Jared no pensaba que estuviese contento con algo de esto. Sea lo que fuera que estuviese pasando, Jahde estaba preocupado.

-“Estaremos honrados de aceptar”- dijo Jensen en lugar de Jared.

Pudo ver la mirada interrogante de Jahde entre él y Jensen, como si intentara averiguar quién tenía el verdadero control de su grupo, Jared se contentó con una sonrisa- “Jensen avisa de nuevo a los hombres”

Asintió ligeramente antes de girarse hacia los hombres. Akil se marcho detrás de él, dejando a Jared con Jim y Jahde.

-“Nunca antes había visto a _Green-Eyed_ aceptar las órdenes de otros”

-“¿Aceptar órdenes? En realidad, no creo que lo haga. Más bien Jensen hace lo que necesita hacerse y sólo resulta que lo digo antes de que él pueda”- dijo con cariño- “Sabe qué hacer en una excavación tan bien como yo. Él y Akil mantienen en movimiento a los hombres y yo mantengo mi cabeza en los artefactos. Funciona bien”

Jahde asintió y Jim le dirigió una extraña sonrisa. Jim tenía una gran variedad de ellas que podía hacer cualquier cosa desde comunicar diversión y orgullo hasta llamarte maldito tonto o idiota sin nada más que un movimiento de sus labios. No estaba seguro de cual fuera esta vez, caía en alguna parte entre maldito tonto y orgullo, pero debajo de ello estaba el cariño que había llegado a conocer del hombre mayor y gruñón.

-“Sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha Jared, si vamos a establecer el campamento esta noche, antes de que los hombres estén demasiado inquietos”

Asintió y miro hacia atrás a la columna, vio a Akil en el medio y a Jensen al final. Les hizo una señal a ambos y se pusieron de nuevo en movimiento, hacia un encuentro con Jahde que estaba seguro no disfrutaría.

Se encontraron con el otro contingente de hombres y todo salió bien. Los hombres podían sentir algún tipo de resentimiento hacia los otros, pero se les pagaba bien por hacer lo que se les dijera y mantuvieron sus sentimientos para sí mismos. Sin embargo, parecían dos campamentos separados, incluso si estaban acampando juntos.

Jahde alivió un poco la tensión al sentarse en medio de los hombres de Jared, tomando la comida entre ellos. No fue suficiente para resolver todo, pero ayudó. Jensen caminaba entre los hombres de Jared y Jahde, su presencia también allanaba el camino. Escuchó a los hombres reír cuando Jensen estaba con ellos, escuchó a los grupos reunirse alrededor de él y todos parecían relajarse un poco más con cada risa. Jared no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran cada vez que escuchaba la risa de Jensen o por la manera en que sus ojos le buscaban.

Jim y Jahde hablaban en voz baja mientras comían; Jahde sobre el terreno que cruzaron en la mañana y Jim acerca de las traducciones en las que estaban trabajando. Jahde le escuchaba las historias que Jim relataba y añadía los retazos de la historia que conocía de su pueblo. Jared le escuchó tan intensamente como podía, pero se distraía cada vez que encontraba a Jensen.

Las fogatas estaban comenzando a apagarse cuando Jim suspiró- “Supongo que es momento de hablar, Jahde”- dijo en voz baja.

Jared asintió mientras se ponía de pie. Captó la mirada de Jensen y él se movió a lado de Akil, hablándole en voz baja antes de unirse a ellos cuando entraron en la tienda de Jared. Se sentó en el catre dejando a Jim y Jahde los dos asientos en la tienda. Jensen llegó un momento después y se sentó en su propio catre, el cual había sido colocado perpendicular al de Jared. Se sintió aliviado de que no los hubiesen juntado aún. Ya había suficiente sorpresa en los ojos de Jahde por como estaban.

-“¿Qué paso para que cambiaras tus planes Jahde?”- preguntó Jim

Jahde dio una honda respiración, pasando la mano sobre su barba mientras lo hacía- “Un jinete vino a nosotros ayer. No habló de lo que estaba pasando, pero dijo que no deberíamos regresar a la tumba sin ti”

-“¿Qué sucedió?”- preguntó Jared

Jahde sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por un momento pero Jensen llenó el silencio- “Ya está ahí”

Jahde levantó la mirada y asintió- “Sabíamos a que nos enfrentaríamos, solo no esperaba que fuera en la tumba. Creí que la idea de Jared era lo mejor para encontrar al Faraón, invocarlo en su pirámide, pero adivinó nuestros planes o simplemente quiere encontrar el camino a la tumba del General por su cuenta”

-“¿Por qué querría estar ahí?”

-“No tengo idea”- dijo Jared. Miró a Jensen y negó con la cabeza- “El Faraón desea al General”- dijo levantándose para pasear en el pequeño espacio de la tienda- “La única manera de detenerlo, ahora que ha despertado, es una confrontación con el General”- Jared se detuvo- “Quiere el cuerpo. Piensa que el alma del General está atrapado en ese cuerpo y nos espera para liberarle”

-“¿No crees que su espíritu este ahí?”- preguntó Jim.

Jared mantuvo sus ojos cuidadosamente centrados en Jim- “No, no lo creó”

-“¿Entonces, dónde diablos está? Porque si va a enfrentarse al Faraón, necesitamos saber”

-“Los artefactos que fueron tomados, tiene que ser en alguno de ellos”- dijo Jared. Sabía que era mentira, pero aún no podía revelar lo que sabía- “Sugiero que trabajemos en las traducciones de nuevo. Las que estaban en la habitación con la momia del General, son probablemente las más relevantes”

Jim asintió- “Creo que es momento de que me retire a mi tienda. ¿Tienes algo en lo que pueda trabajar?”

Jared miró entre los tubos que llevaba siempre con él y le entregó dos a Jim. Colocando otros dos en su escritorio- “Esos son los siguientes en la línea de traducción”- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos Jim disfrutaría el trabajo, aunque Jared le estuviese mintiendo.

Se despidió y Jared se quedó con Jahde quien le observaba como una serpiente peligrosa- “Hay cosas de ti que no entiendo, Americano”- dijo en voz baja- “Seguiré tu consejo esta noche, pero esperó respuestas por la mañana”

No le dio tiempo a Jared de responder antes de que saliera de la tienda.

Jared suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su catre. Había olvidado que Jensen estaba ahí hasta que sus dedos se cerraron sobre su cuello y gimió ligeramente- “Jensen”

-“Sabemos que estás escondiendo algo Jared. No creo que Jahde vaya a aceptar un no por respuesta en la mañana, así que será mejor que lleguen a un acuerdo ahora”

-“¿Y si… y sí se algo, pero no puedo decirle a nadie? ¿Y si guardo el secreto para proteger a alguien?”

Jensen le movió hasta que estuvieron uno frente al otro- “Jared, nadie duda de tu deseo de hacer lo que debe hacerse. Pero no puedes esconderte detrás de eso. A lo que nos enfrentaremos mañana, es una pesadilla de la talla a la que ninguno se ha enfrentado. He estado escuchando a los hombres de Jahde y ellos han transmitido la leyenda de esta bestia. Es un inmortal con una fuerza que no podrías entender. No merecemos entrar en eso a ciegas”

-“Lo que pueda saber, no ayudaría en nada”

-“¿Nos haría daño?”

Respiró profundamente- “A uno de nosotros, lo haría”

Jensen le observó durante un largo rato, luego negó la cabeza- “No hablarás y no puedo hacer que lo hagas. Volveré en la mañana Jared, pero creo que estas cometiendo un error. Lo que sea que estas pensando que proteges, está afectando a todos”

Jensen se alejó de Jared y le sujetó por la muñeca- “Jensen, por favor. No te vayas”

Miro la mano de Jared sobre su muñeca y retrocedió- “Tienes traducciones que hacer Jared y quiero pasar más tiempo con los hombres esta noche. Volveré”- dijo acercándose y dejando un beso suave en los labios de Jared- “No estoy de acuerdo con tus secretos Jared, pero el cielo sabe que no eres el único hombre con ellos”

Se fue antes de que Jared pudiera decir algo más. Cuando volvió era noche cerrada y cayó bajo sus sabanas sin decir palabra. Jared le observó, fascinado por sus movimientos como no lo había estado nunca. Sin embargo, tenía que trabajar en las traducciones. Tenía sus secretos, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que lo que creía iba a suceder estuviese equivocado, así que continuó buscando una nueva respuesta, hasta que el crepúsculo esparció su luz sobre las arenas.

 

**_ Capítulo Dieciséis _ **

 

Jared trabajó durante la mayor parte de la noche. Por mucho que deseara pasar más tiempo con Jensen, aún tenía la esperanza de poder aprende algo para contrarrestar las visiones de lo que tenía que pasar. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a desviarse a Jensen con demasiada frecuencia, decidió que era tiempo de irse a la cama con él.

Deslizó su catre a lado del de Jensen y se metió en él. Acurrucándose a lado de su amante, le escuchó respirar por un rato antes de inclinarse y rozar ligeramente sus labios. Jensen gimió suavemente y fue más de lo que pudo soportar. No sabía, que iba a traer el día siguiente, pero sabía que esta era la última noche que tendrían juntos.

Llevó su mano a la parte de atrás del cuello de Jensen y le beso de nuevo, su lengua abriéndose camino dentro de la boca de Jensen. Le sintió abrirse a él, y su mano aferrándose a sus caderas acercándole.

Giró hasta estar encima de Jensen y se deleitó con la sensación del otro hombre debajo de él. Sintió las manos de Jensen subir por su espalda, sus uñas arañando ligeramente la piel. Necesitaba más que eso, por lo que se incorporó tirando de Jensen con él. Removió la camisa y los pantalones de su amante tan rápido como pudo, luego se deshizo de sus propios pantalones. Jensen le empujó sobre el catre y le siguió, sus cuerpos presionándose cuando atacó el cuello y pecho de Jared con los labios. Jared se mordió la mano para evitar gemir en voz alta, mientras Jensen se movía más abajo. Sintió que su cuerpo iba a explotar por la intensidad del deseo corriendo a través de él, mientras Jensen lamía y succionaba, convirtiéndole en un incoherente desastre.

Jensen empujó dentro de él, tragándose sus gemidos, mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Era demasiado, saber que esta sería su última noche, saber que el siguiente día cambiaría todo entre ellos. No sintió las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, no hasta que Jensen las besó para secarlas, pero el orgasmo les recorrió a ambos y con la liberación el sueño volvió a Jensen. A pesar de que Jared deseaba hablar con él, dejo descansar a su amante. De todas maneras, no había palabras que pudiera decir. En vez de ello, se acostó junto a él, disfrutando del peso a su lado, hasta que el suave sonido de su respiración también le adormeció.

 

\--

 

Jared entrecerró los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luminosidad fuera de la tienda. Los hombres estaban quitando las otras tiendas antes de que el consiguiera salir de su catre a trompicones y entrar en algún tipo de apariencia decente. Miró alrededor hasta que encontró a Jensen trabajando con algunos hombres de Jahde. Dejaron a parte unos animales de cargapara cualquiera que deseara regresar los artefactos que habían tomado del templo y sus paquetes estaban llenos. Los dejaron a un lado donde no estarían a la vista, pero de camino al área que usaban de letrina. Sin nadie que los observe y con una fácil explicación de por qué iban por ese camino, les dieron a los hombres el anonimato que necesitaban para regresar las piezas robadas sin perder su reputación.

Se preguntó, considerando la impresionante cantidad de piezas robadas, si alguno de los hombres era tan honesto como Akil creía. Hizo caso omiso de ese pensamiento, tan pronto lo pensó, observando la forma en que el collar colgaba del cuello de Jensen mientras trabajaba.

-“Tenemos más que discutir”

Jared suspiró cuando miro a Jahde- “¿Qué te gustaría saber?”

-“Sabes más sobre el General de lo que hablamos anoche”

Jared estuvo pensando en sus siguientes palabras, durante un poco de tiempo la noche pasada. No le diría a Jahde la verdad de lo que había visto, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera decirle parte de ella. Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente para que no notara lo que omitía.

-“El collar que lleva Jensen en el cuello”- dijo Jared en voz baja- “Creo que es la fuente de la maldición del Faraón. Él lo plantó en la tumba para esclavizar el alma del General”

-“¿ _Green-Eyed_ sabe lo que lleva?”

-“No y prefiero mantenerlo de esa manera. No necesita saberlo”

-“El Faraón vendrá por él a causa de eso”

-“Lo sé, pero creo que Jensen estará en el corazón de la batalla sin importar lo que hagamos. Si hay alguien quien puede proteger hoy al General, ese es Jensen”

Jahde no se veía contento con su respuesta, pero pareció entenderlo. Jared soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se alejó. Sonriendo débilmente cuando Jensen le miró, pero se dio la vuelta antes de que pudiese tomarlo como una invitación. Por más que deseara estar con Jensen, tenían que ver esto terminado y mientras más pensaba en ello, más sentía el impulso de agarrar a Jensen y huir.

En su lugar buscó a Akil. Estaban terminando de levantar las últimas tiendas desde que Jared había dejado la suya y le encontró hablando con Jahde en voz baja al borde del campamento. Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia ellos cuando Jim llamó su atención y fue hacia la mesa improvisada donde estaba trabajando para ayudarle a terminar la última traducción.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras discutían la traducción hasta que una sombra cayó sobre los rollos. Levantó la vista a Jensen, Akil y Jahde observándoles

-“¿Tiempo de ponerse en movimiento?”- preguntó JIm.

Para su crédito no hubo duda en su voz. Jared le sonrió, esperando que entendiera su agradecimiento. Si todos ellos salían con vida de esto. Se aseguraría de decírselo. Estaba seguro que de todas maneras, necesitaría su apoyo.

-“Es tiempo”- dijo Jahde de forma tan rotunda que Jared le miró enfurecido. Por más que entendiera sus motivos y sus sentimientos sobre ese día, estaba resentido con él, por la irrevocabilidad de sus palabras, igual que lo había estado por el arma en su cabeza.

Akil ayudó a Jim a empacar la mesa y Jahde volvió con sus hombres para ver que estén listos. Era un gesto inútil, ya que todos sabían que estaban listos, pero parecía no agradarle la compañía de Jared de la misma forma que a él la suya. Dejaron a Jared caminar hacia el frente del campamento con Jensen y el silencio se sentía lo suficientemente espeso como para sofocarle. No podía decir mucho, nada de lo que realmente deseaba. Podía ver la duda en los ojos de Jensen, pero no preguntó y Jared no dijo nada.

No fue hasta que llegaron a sus monturas que se inclinó y sujetó a Jensen del brazo, deteniéndole. Jensen le miró sorprendido y se dio cuenta de que no habían hablado desde que despertó- “Quédate cerca Jensen. Hoy, por favor, permanece cerca de mí”

Jensen le miró por un momento antes de asentir- “Iba hacerlo de cualquier forma Jared, no hay oportunidad en el infierno de te aleje de mi vista cuando vamos a enfrentarnos a algo como esto”

Deseó acercarse más a Jensen pero no lo hizo, no había manera de decirle que no quería su protección. No sin explicar todo, decirle que era _Green-Eyed_ quien necesitaba protección hoy.

 

\-----

 

Nada les impidió entrar en el valle cabalgando; nada que surgiera de las arenas o intentara evitar su viaje. Los hombres parecían inquietos y Jared les entendía. El Faraón les quería ahí, deseaba el alma del General y estaba con ellos ahora. Todo lo que había podido reclamar en esa tumba vacía era carne descompuesta y envolturas rancias. Era el alma la que le seguiría en la otra vida y era la única parte del General que nunca había poseído.

Jared era capaz de entender la obsesión que llevó al Faraón a hacer lo que hizo. Podía entender la necesidad de asegurarse de que el General permaneciera siendo suyo. Lo que no podía entender era que el Faraón hubiese hecho algo de esto sin un solo pensamiento de amor.

Las visiones le habían mostrado que fueron el amor y la devoción lo que hicieron que el General se alzara desde su humilde clase para intentar probar su valor. Si el Faraón hubiese demostrado incluso el más mínimo afecto, habría ganado el alma del General sin necesidad de una pelea, de asesinatos y derramamiento de sangre. Esos pensamientos le consumían conforme viajaba en la parte posterior de la columna.

Los hombres de Jahde cabalgaban al frente, la primera ola que les protegería de lo peor que estuviese por venir. Jared y Jim cabalgaban en la parte posterior con Jensen y Jahde. Dudaba que Jahde permaneciera atrás cuando la pelea comenzara, pero no tomaría mucho tiempo para que el centro de la pelea estuviese alrededor de Jensen, así que suponía que Jahde estaría cerca la mayor parte del tiempo. Era reconfortante, incluso si se desagradaban el uno al otro. Parecía tener un saludable respeto por _Green-Eyed_ y sabía que Jahde intentaría conseguir que todos lo lograran sin importar sus sentimientos personales.

Cuando sucedió, fue como una sombra pasando por encima de ellos. Los caballos y camellos se encabritaron de repente, intentando tirar a sus jinetes. La arena se movía bajo sus pies, igual a si hubiese serpientes debajo de la superficie, esperando para atacar cualquier cosa inmóvil.

Los hombres de Jahde estaban bien entrenados, por lo que empujaron a sus bestias hacia adelante y los demás les siguieron. Cabalgaban con rapidez hacia la entrada de la tumba, pero se detuvieron antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Por más que los hombres habían hablado del Faraón y el tipo de criatura que sería cuando se levantara de la tumba, ninguno estaba preparado para lo que en realidad provenía de las profundidades de la pirámide.

Sus movimientos eran descoordinados y al principio fue difícil para Jared entender lo que estaba viendo, pero conforme se acercaban su mente se puso al día con sus ojos y finalmente supo lo que era. _Shabti_. Los hombres y mujeres que habían dedicado sus vidas a su General, que habían puesto un poco de su propia alma en las representaciones en miniatura de lo que harían por él en la otra vida, estaban alineados en frente de la tumba.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando Jahde de repente soltó un grito de batalla, surgiendo desde la parte posterior de la compañía. Su gritó fue suficiente para enviar a los hombres hacia adelante y todo lo que Jared pudo hacer fue sujetarse a sus riendas y sacar el rifle de su funda.

Jared observó que un hombre en frente de él fue jalado de su montura. Apretó el gatillo y el _shabti_ se desintegró en la arena mientras el hombre subía de nuevo a su caballo. Cabalgó sobre la arena oscura, pero el _shabti_ no estaba muerto. Estaba comenzando a formarse de nuevo. Jared miró a su alrededor y vio que lo mismo estaba sucediendo una y otra vez. Los _shabti_ no eran soldados inteligentes, pero eran feroces y no importaba cuanto los golpees, simplemente se doblaban en la arena y reaparecían en plena forma en el sitio donde habían caído.

Otro _shabti_ intentó sujetar a Jared, pero Jensen estaba a su lado en ese momento, manteniendo a Jared en su montura mientras le disparaba a la criatura con la pistola en su otra mano.

Jensen permaneció cerca de Jared cuando continuaron peleando abriéndose paso hacia la entrada, Jared observó a los hombres caer a su alrededor, incapaz de detenerlo, sabiendo que la única manera de terminar con todo era llegar a la tumba. A pesar de ir cabalgando, zigzagueando entre los _shabti_ , comenzó a darse cuenta de que había algo diferente cuando atacaban a _Green-Eyed_. Estaban murmurando, eran sonidos que parecían más una proyección de pensamientos que verdaderas palabras, pero estaban dirigidas a Jensen y solo a Jensen. Los _shabti_ alrededor de Jensen le hablaban hasta cuando le atacaban, sin detenerse incluso cuando Jensen les disparaba. No tomo mucho tiempo para que Jared entendiera y su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que su visión probaba ser cierta.

Jared se percató de que si no conseguían salir de ahí pronto, no habría forma de acabar con esto. Si ellos morían en las arenas… si Jensen moría…-“¡Jensen!”- gritó Jared sobre el clamor de la batalla. Habían estado dirigiéndose a la entrada pero en un patrón ondulado, el cual les había llevado a ayudar a otros con mayor frecuencia conforme se acercaban a su objetivo. No podían seguir así por más tiempo- “¡Tenemos que entrar en la tumba!”

Jensen no preguntó, pero comenzó a abrirse camino directamente hacia la tumba, Jim y Jahde les siguieron a su paso. Los hombres de Jahde se alinearon alrededor de ellos, moviéndose de manera instintiva para mantener los _shabti_ a raya.

Cabalgaron velozmentehacia la entrada, saltando de sus bestias y corriendo hacia el pasaje principal, se encontraron con un espeluznante silencio cuando se detuvieron, mirando fuera de la primera habitación, al pasillo que llevaba hasta la tumba. Jared no estaba seguro de que esperaba encontrar ahí, pero parecía que todos los _shabti_ estaban afuera.

-“Estoy empezando a pensar que querían asegurarse de que lo hiciéramos solos”- dijo Jensen en voz baja. A pesar de lo entrecortado de su voz hizo eco contra las paredes y todos le escucharon. Por la expresión en su rostro supo que se refería a ellos.

Jared sintió un silencio de estupefacción caer sobre ellos mientras miraban por el pasillo. Sabía que necesitaban seguir adelante, los hombres de Jahde estaban muriendo por ellos mientras estaban ahí de pie, pero necesitaba algo de ayuda ahí. Intentó encontrar las palabras para decir que continuaran pero antes de que pudiera se sintió empujado contra la pared, perdiendo el aliento cuando Jim le presionó con fuerza contra la piedra- “¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando muchacho?!”

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron con sorpresa. Jim estaba furioso y podía ver a Jahde detrás de ellos, podía ver la misma furia y por un momento se preguntó si estaba más seguro con ellos de lo que había estado afuera en el frente de batalla.

-“¿ _Imeyer mesha_?”- los puños de Jim se enredaron al frente de la camia de Jared cuando pronunció las palabras. Tradujo las palabras en su cabeza de forma automática y entendió porque estaba tan enojado. El secreto que había estado guardando había sido revelado por la boca de cada _shabti_ que se había acercado a Jensen. _Imeyer mesha,_ General.

Sin embargo no pudo responder. No podía dar por válidas las palabras que el _shabti_ había dicho a Jensen más de lo que pudo hacerlo cuando le rogaban- “ _Enredi wi”_ \- Enredi wi, perdóname. Estaba asustado de mirar a Jensen, asustado de que también entendiera las palabras. Cuando se obligó a apartar la vista de Jim, Jensen apartó la mirada de ellos.

-“ _A’nen iretey wadj_ ”- continuó Jim- “Regresa _Green-Eyed_ ”- dejó caer las manos liberando a Jared pero el disgusto era evidente en su rostro. Los _shabti_ estaban bajo el control del Faraón pero aún así reconocieron a su General después de todos esos años de espera. Reconocieron a su amado _Green-Eyed_ y rogaban su perdón por lo que habían hecho.

Cuando Jensen miro a Jared, sus ojos estaban cuidadosamente desprovistos de sentimientos. No había duda en su voz, cuando se colgó el rifle en el hombro y sacó las dos pistolas- “De acuerdo Jared, ya entramos ¿Ahora qué hacemos?”

No sabía si llorar por la falta de calidez en la voz de Jensen o estar agradecido de que no fuera puro y simple odio, pero dejo eso a un lado todo lo que pudo. Jensen tenía razón en que se les fue permitido entrar solos en la tumba. Todavía tenían un enemigo al que enfrentar y no tenía idea de lo que iba a lanzar hacía ellos.

-“Necesitamos llegar a la habitación principal. El Faraón querrá estar cerca del cuerpo del General cuando intenté recuperar el collar”

-“Así que todavía necesitamos el collar. ¿A pesar de que el alma es… que no es…incluso si el alma del General no está dentro de él?”- preguntó Jensen, tropezando con las palabras que ninguno quería decir.

A pesar de que el alma del General era la de Jensen.

-“El Faraón utilizó el collar para sellar al General y a él mismo a este destino. Lo necesita para completar el ritual”

-“¿Entonces por qué no destruimos la maldita cosa?”- preguntó JIm.

-“Al destruirla, destruiríamos el nexo del General a la inmortalidad. En esencia, empujaríamos el alma de vuelta a su antiguo cuerpo y moriría ahí”

-“¿Si lo destruyes, me matas?”- era más una afirmación que una pregunta y Jared asintió sin decir nada ante la fría mirada que Jensen le dirigía- “¿Qué sucederá si recupera el collar?”

-“Si puede completar el ritual, controlará el alma del General”

-“No podemos destruirla y no podemos dejar que lo recupere ¿Entonces cuál es el plan para detenerle?”- preguntó Jensen

-“Mira, las visiones dijeron que había una manera”

La voz de Jensen se endureció- “Estoy realmente cansado de tus visiones Jared”

Jared respiró profundo antes de continuar- “El objetivo de la tumba era dejar que los Dioses juzgaran el corazón del General para que se le permitiera tener una vida diferente. Ellos deseaban que fuera capaz de tener una vida plena, tener una vida en el más allá y permanecer ahí eternamente. Creo que si dejamos que eso suceda, entonces el General estará a salvo y sin el alma del General que le una aquí, el Faraón no tendrá con que castigarle”

-“Grandioso y ¿Cómo exactamente dejaremos que mi alma sea juzgada por los antiguos dioses Egipcios?”

Todos estaban mirándole y Jared no tenía una respuesta que fuera a agradarles. Sabiendo que estaba hablando de su amante, sabiendo que con todas las traducciones que había hecho seguía sin haber otra manera, respiro hondo y respondió.

-“Cortamos tu corazón y lo colocamos en su balanza”

 

**_ Capítulo Diecisiete _ **

 

Permanecieron en silencio durante un momento antes de que Jim y Jahde comenzaran a maldecir. Podría haber sido una interesante comparación entre los improperios que Jim soltaba sobre Jared y su falta de integridad, y como nunca hubiese ido si supiese lo tonto que era. Mientras que Jahde maldecía sobre la moral de sus hombres si llegaban a descubrir que _Green-Eyed_ había dado su vida, para matar algo a lo que nunca se debió dejar despertar.

El propio Jensen estaba en silencio y Jared deseó tener tiempo para averiguar lo que significaba. Sin embargo, no se les permitiría más tiempo. Jensen fue el primero en escuchar los susurros, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando le miró. Jared fue el siguiente y los cuatro corrieron a través de la tumba para llegar a la cámara principal.

-“¿Qué están diciendo?”- preguntó Jim cuando se detuvieron para cerrar una de las grandes puertas detrás de ellos. No detendría a los _shabti_ por mucho tiempo, antes de que comenzaran a salir del suelo para dirigirse a sus víctimas, pero era una pequeña distracción y valía la pena el esfuerzo.

-“ _Erendi wi Imey er mesha_ ”- dijo Jared, al darse cuenta que ni Jim, ni Jahde habían sido capaces de distinguir las palabras- “Perdóname, mi General”

-“Bueno, no es eso perfecto”- dijo Jim con un gruñido. Miró a Jensen y sacudió la cabeza- “No sé tú, pero seguro como el infierno que no voy a darles mi bendición para que me corten en pedazos”

Jensen le sonrió ligeramente, sin incluir a Jared en esa mirada. No le culpaba. Mantenía la esperanza de que algo pudiera sacarlos de esta pesadilla, pero sabía que nada lo haría. Habían liberado al Faraón e iba a perder al único hombre que alguna vez le había entendido. Los demás podían permanecer enojados con él si lo deseaban, eso no sería nada comparado a saber que iba a perder a Jensen.

Las puertas se estremecieron detrás de ellos y Jared supo que era una batalla perdida. Continuaron empujando contra ella, para mantenerla fija el mayor tiempo posible. Intentó pensar en algo que los detuviera pero no se le ocurría nada. No había nada en las traducciones que hablara de los _shabti_ cobrando vida o de qué hacer para derrotarlos.

Quería alejarse de todo, sujetar a Jensen y olvidarse del mundo. Pero no había forma de recuperar los secretos que había guardado o dejar de hacer lo que se necesitaba. El Faraón había matado a unos cuantos hombres, pero con una armada de _shabti_ a su disposición, no permanecería atrapado en la tumba por mucho tiempo.

Empujó su espalda contra la puerta, respirando profundamente mientras miraba a Jensen de pie a su lado, los brazos abiertos para presionar contra la puerta, abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Jared. No entendió lo que significaba su mirada, pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara deseaba que esto fuera lo último que viera en el mundo. No se dio cuenta que se movió hasta que sintió sus dedos alrededor del frio medallón que colgaba del cuello de Jensen.

Sintió que el collar se calentaba con su toque y observó los ojos de Jensen nublarse, como si ya no estuviese ahí. Jared supo lo que era a penas lo sintió, incluso si la visión le utilizaba como conducto pero sin incluirle, esta vez. Observó los brazos de Jensen caer sin fuerza a sus costados y la puerta empezó a ceder.

-“¡ _Green-Eyed_!”- gritó Jahde

-“Es una visión”- respondió Jared, intentando presionar más fuerte contra la puerta para mantener a los _shabti_ del otro lado.

Sintieron algo golpear la puerta y supo que todo había terminado. Los cuatro hombres fueron arrojados hacia atrás y Jared se acercó a Jensen tropezando para mantenerlo de pie. Cuando levantó la vista, la puerta estaba siendo empujada para abrirse y los _shabti_ entraron en la habitación. Jahde se puso de pie antes que ellos y comenzó a blandir su espada.

Jared sintió a Jensen separarse de él y se resistió, pero cuando Jensen le miró supo que estaba fuera de la visión y de nuevo con ellos. Y supo sin dudarlo que no era Jensen, si no el General que caminaba entre ellos. Sus movimientos eran más rígidos, más formales de los del hombre al que Jared conocía. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en Jared por un momento y había reconocimiento en ellos, pero nada de la calidez de Jensen. Ni siquiera la frialdad que había estado en ellos al entrar en la tumba, solo la apática mirada de una criatura con recuerdos que no eran los suyos.

Cuando el General miró a la habitación y vio lo que estaba sucediendo, se apartó de Jared- ¡ _A’nen en wi_!- Vuelvan a mí, gritó el General a los _shabti_ \- “¡ _A’nen en wi!”_

Los _shabti_ se detuvieron donde estaban, volviéndose para mirar al General. Fue entonces que Jared sintió la oscura presencia en la parte de atrás de la tumba. Se giró para ver al Faraón de pie contra la pared, desde donde había estado observando a los _shabti_ a punto de atacar a sus órdenes. Donde una vez había sido fuerte y hermoso, lleno de vitalidad y juventud ahora solo había carne desgarrada y huesos. Fue egoísta y desconsiderado en vida y era cruel después de muerto. Cuando miró al General le dirigió una sonrisa salvaje.

Las palabras que volaron de su lengua eran antiguas y la cabeza de Jared le dio vueltas para darles sentido y traducirlas- _“Finalmente has vuelto a casa conmigo”_

El General miró al Faraón, los _shabti_ estaban en silencio detrás de él. Jim empujó a Jahde a lado de Jared y esperaron a ver qué sucedería a continuación.

- _“No, he venido para regresarte a tu descanso”_ \- respondió el General en el mismo lenguaje antiguo.

El Faraón se acercó, acariciando suavemente el rostro del General con la mano, pero sus ojos mostraban posesión, no amor y el hombre se alejó de su toque. Los ojos del Faraón ardieron ante el rechazó y su voz fue resentida- _“¿Cuál es?”-_ Exigió mirando a quienes habían venido con el General- _“El más joven ¿cierto?”_

Jared sintió que era estrellado contra la pared por una fuerza invisible. Jim y Jahde fueron lanzados después de él, cada uno aterrizando con fuerza en uno de los pilares contra la pared del fondo de la tumba.

-“¡Detente!”- exigió el General

El Faraón envió a Jensen de rodillas con su poder y Jared pudo verle pelear contra ello- “Llegaste demasiado lejos, esclavo”- dijo el Faraón en voz baja- “Olvidaste que me perteneces”

Jim y Jahde se arrastraron hacia Jared y vio a Jahde armarse de valor para moverse. Miró a su alrededor, intentando pensar en algo que pudiera ser de ayuda. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los _vasos canopes,_ se dio cuenta de donde se encontraban y un arrasador fuego de esperanza ardió dentro de él- “¡Jim el sarcófago!”

Jim siguió la línea de visión de Jared y pudo ver el momento en que su idea tomó forma en la cabeza del hombre. Necesitaban el corazón del General. Nadie dijo que debía ser el que estuviese siendo utilizado actualmente.

-“No podemos moverlo por nuestra cuenta”- dijo Jim, mirando a su alrededor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el _shabti_ , sentado en reposo, esperando por la orden del General- “Necesitamos al _shabti”_

Jared se puso de pie y sonrió con tristeza mientras les miraba- “Le haré saber al General que necesitamos de su ayuda”- entró en acción, intentando llegar al General.

Jared no esperó a ver si Jahde le había entendido, se levantó de un salto y sujetando los postes que habían dejado sus hombres la primera vez, comenzó a tratar de trabajar en la piedra, utilizándolos como un calce para abrir el sarcófago. Jim estaba a su lado, ayudándole a maniobrar el poste pero no estaba funcionando. No tenían el suficiente efecto de palanca o la fuerza necesaria para mover la pesada tapa. Sin embargo tenía que intentarlo. Mientras Jensen estuviese vivo, no podía detenerse. No estaba seguro si su idea funcionaría o no, pero era su única oportunidad para salvar al General y el alma de Jensen.

-“¡Jared!”- Jared levantó la vista hacia Jim quien estaba siendo alejado con suavidad del sarcófago por uno de los _shabti_. Cuando Jared dio un paso atrás fue reemplazado y otros tres se acercaron. Incluso con su fuerza les tomó algunos minutos conseguir moverla.

-“¿Ahora qué?”- preguntó Jim mientras observaban a los _shabti_

-“Necesito un cuchillo”

Jim le dio su largo cuchillo de caza en el momento que la tapa se estrelló contra el suelo, al caer sobre él. Los _shabti_ se alejaron del sarcófago y Jared dio un paso hacia adelante. Sacó el cuchillo y lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza.

Observó a Jensen aún de rodillas, los músculos flexionados mientras lentamente comenzó a elevarse. El Faraón era fuerte, pero el General tenía voluntad de hierro y se rehusó a ser sometido de nuevo. Jared tenía la hoja lista, pero sostuvo el arma en una mano y disparó, aunque las balas parecieron alejarse de su objetivo.

Respirando profundamente, Jared bajo el cuchillo al pecho del General. Cortando la tela de las envolturas y el hueso restante, hasta encontrar el corazón preservado del General aún yaciendo en la cavidad torácica.

En el instante en que sus dedos le tocaron escuchó el grito del _shabti_. Levantó la mirada y el General estaba en el piso, inmóvil. El Faraón le miró, vio el corazón en sus manos y Jared fue lanzado contra la pared de nuevo, aun con el corazón entre sus manos.

No podía moverse, no podía respirar, estaba peleando contra el poder del Faraón. Había algo en él que podía pelear contra esto, algo que provenía de las visiones y le permitía ver a través de ello. No podía creer que moriría y todo terminaría de esta manera.

El Faraón sonrió mientras se acercaba, sus ojos alegres en su desprecio hacia él. Tocó su pecho y Jared habría gritado si solo tuviese el aire para hacerlo. Se sentía igual que cuchillos contando su carne y el Faraón hundió los dedos en el pecho de Jared, aumentando el dolor cuando lo hizo.

Detrás de él, escuchó a Jim decir en voz alta

-“ _Anubis, ii, sedjem en pen ib. Kha en maa’ sesh. Redi ek maa bak hetep en neb new_ ”

El Faraón gritó y Jared sintió la presión del poder disminuir en su pecho. La habitación comenzó a girar y apenas distinguió a Jahde junto a Jensen y a Jim de pie sobre la tapa del sarcófago, leyendo la traducción que fue dejada ahí.

En su mano, el corazón del General comenzó a latir salvajemente y la sala giró hasta difuminarse. Cuando se detuvo, había una balanza delante de él. A un lado estaba _Anubis_ , el Dios de la Muerte con cabeza de chacal y al otro lado estaba _Thot,_ el dios con cabeza de Ibis, quien registraba el peso de los corazones. Debajo de la escala, esperaba una criatura que era parte cocodrilo, parte león y parte hipopótamo. _Ammut_ , conocido como el devorador, esperando para devorar cualquier corazón que no entrara a los cielos.

_Ammut_ cerró la mandíbula hacia él y Jared deseo retroceder pero Jensen estaba con él, sus movimientos eran tan confiados como siempre, pero todavía había una rigidez en sus movimientos. No fue capaz de decir si era su amante o el General, quien estaba a su lado. Se paró enfrente de Jared, colocándose entre él y _Ammut_.

Al otro lado de la balanza, el Faraón se apartó de la pared, con los ojos fijos en ellos. Cuando Jared miró al Faraón, vio al hombre que había sido una vez. Pudo ver la belleza y pudo entender por qué tantos se habían sentido atraídos por ella. Pudo sentir el poder que irradiaba y la confianza brillando a través de sus penetrantes ojos azules. Entendió como un humilde esclavo vería a este hombre y el deseo de demostrar que era digno.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos y Jared entendió que estaban esperándole. Respiró hondo y dio unos pasos rodeando a Jensen, colocando el corazón del General sobre la escala opuesta a la _Pluma de Ma’at._ Conocía las historias, había crecido amando escuchar sobre los dioses Egipcios pero nunca antes temió que fueran ciertas

La balanza comenzó a inclinarse cuando Jared alejó sus manos. No llegó muy lejos antes de encontrase con Jensen a sus espaldas, mirando por encima de su hombro, como si no fuese su vida la que colgaba de la balanza.

La escala se inclinó hacia adelante y atrás, mientras encontraba el equilibrio correcto y Jared sintió que sus ojos se cerraban cuando se detuvo, el corazón pesaba menos que la Pluma de la Verdad de Ma’at.

Sintió la agudeza de las palabras del General contra su espalda, mientras el corazón desaparecía de la balanza y _Anubis_ miraba al Faraón _._ Los ojos del Faraón se abrieron sorprendidos cuando el General habló- _“Tú pusiste todo esto en marcha, pero nunca fue mi corazón el que iba a ser juzgado hoy”_

_Anubis_ se movió hacía adelante y sin detenerse, metió la mano en el pecho del Faraón, sacando su corazón aún latiendo.

- _“Nunca pudiste ver más allá de tus posesiones. Nunca viste que había personas que querían creer en ti. Nos fallaste a todos, pero seguí dando mi mejor esfuerzo para honrarte”_ \- las palabras del General eran amargas e inquietantemente definitivas- _“Tu corazón siempre fue hallado insuficiente”_

El Dios con cabeza de chacal tomó el corazón y lo colocó en la balanza. Jared deseaba mirar a Jensen pero estaba asustado de ver lo que el General sentía al observar la balanza inclinarse. Sintió a Jensen dar un paso en torno a él y no tuvo la fuerza para mantenerse aparte. Alargó la mano hacia Jensen, sabiendo por las historias que el General había estado enamorado del Faraón, a pesar de que él nunca correspondió su cariño. Su mano le tocó el hombro y Jensen se volteó para mirarle, con los ojos llenos de una resignada tristeza cuando miro de nuevo a la balanza.

Jared no dudo entonces, porque si este era el General, Jensen o alguien completamente distinto, no merecía observar esto solo. Empujó a Jensen hasta sujetarlo estrechamente, su espalda contra su pecho. El brazo de Jared se deslizó alrededor de su cintura y Jensen sujetó su muñeca con fuerza. La balanza finalmente se detuvo y _Ammut_ cerró la mandíbula con fuerza, tirando de un golpe el corazón indigno sobre la balanza para poder devorarlo.

Jared observaba aturdido en silencio, un pequeño momento de esperanza introduciéndose en su corazón ahora que el corazón de Jensen no estaba en peligro. Le habían liberado de la maldición y ahora sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Intentó alejarla, sabiendo que el hombre en frente de él no era el hombre con el que se había ido a la cama la noche anterior, sabiendo que los secretos que había guardado eran suficientes para poner fin a la relación en ciernes que tenía con Jensen. Sin embargo no podía detener esa esperanza, no cuando la conexión que sentía con Jensen había sido tan real, tan completa.

Cuando el Faraón gritó, Jared cerró los ojos ante la habitación dando vueltas. Cuando los abrió de nuevo estaban de regreso en la tumba con Jim y Jahde. Los gritos del Faraón hacían eco en la tumba y fue lanzado lejos del General, Jared intentó pelear para ponerse de pie pero su pecho se sentía como fuego y sus músculos dolían por el maltrato del Faraón. El Faraón alcanzo el collar y lo arrancó del cuerpo de Jensen, arrojándolo contra el suelo, el cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor.

-“¡No!”- gritó Jared a través de la habitación. Se estaba moviendo antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, su instinto le guiaba a lado del General cuando comenzó a caer. Jared logró llegar a él, pero era un peso muerto y ambos cayeron con violencia al piso. Se golpeó fuerte la cabeza al chocar contra la roca y lo último que Jared pensó antes de perder el conocimiento fue que el Faraón había enviado el alma del General a su cuerpo original, dejando únicamente un cascaron vacio detrás. La última mirada que recibió de los ojos del General, de los ojos de Jensen, cuando el Faraón arrancó el collar fue estéril y vacía. El hombre que le importaba, el hombre que amaba, se había ido para siempre.

 

**_ Capítulo Dieciocho _ **

 

Jared respiró hondo cuando miró de vuelta a las cavernas rocosas en las que estaba por entrar. Intentó no pensar en lo agradable que sería tener a alguien a su espalda, pero el pensamiento permaneció en el fondo de su cabeza, de todas formas. En su lugar, sujetó más fuerte la antorcha y entró en la cueva en la que se reportaba devoraban el alma de los hombres. La mitología local afirmaba que una de las antiguas criaturas que habitaron en las colinas podría haber sobrevivido. El interés de Jared había alcanzado el pico cuando llegó a su escritorio una fotografía de las antigua ruinas Celtas con advertencias grabadas en las rocas y colinas a su alrededor.

No tenía idea que tipo de criatura podría haber habitado las colinas, pero ya no era capaz de descartarlo solo porque fuera un mito. Había visto lo suficiente para saber que podría ser cualquier cosa. Sus visiones habían estado inusualmente tranquilas, a excepción de la vaga sensación de calidez y de regreso a casa que sintió cuando sostuvo la primera foto. Sabía que no era la criatura, pero había algo en esta aventura que le estaba llamando.

Braeden miró a Jared para saber que harían a continuación, pero él solo negó con la cabeza. Braeden era un buen guía en el mundo Celta, pero no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de trabajo y Jared sabía que no debía presionarle. Tenía suficientes antecedentes en el viejo mundo para temer el jugar con ello y no la suficiente fe para ayudar a Jared, lo cual significaba que, a excepción de como guía, era inútil.

-“Puedo seguir solo desde aquí. Si puedes instalar el campamento, estaré de vuelta antes de que sea demasiado tarde”

El sistema de cavernas que Jared encontró era hermoso y sabía que podía pasar horas traduciendo los trabajos en las paredes. Pero al ser su primera incursión en la cueva, necesitaba explorarla todo lo que pudiera para hacer un mapa, entonces podría regresar con los hombres adecuados y el equipo.

Se detuvo para tomar un descanso y dejó que la serenidad de la caverna le relajara, permitiéndose pensar conscientemente en la idea que había estado rebotando en el fondo de su mente desde que dejó el museo en el Cairo.

Deseaba que Jensen estuviese ahí.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que se enfrentaron al Faraón juntos. Despertó en el hospital después de golpearse la cabeza intentando detener la caída del General. Entre eso y las heridas que recibió por parte del Faraón, había estado inconsciente por un tiempo.

Cuando recupero el conocimiento, Jim estaba a su lado. Akil y Jahde también habían ido a verle, pero no había señal de Jensen o el General. Él había despertado de sus propias heridas cuando llegaron al hospital. El shock parecía ser lo peor de su condición y después de unas cuantas horas le dejaron ir. Jim dijo que había verificado que Jared estuviese bien, preguntando sobre su salud y la de sus hombres, después se marchó.

Ninguno de ellos había vuelto a escuchar de él. Jared pensaba que el General estaba intentando cortar todos los lazos que Jensen había conseguido hacer, pero una parte de él no podía evitar lamentarse por la pérdida del hombre que amaba. El hombre al que nunca tendría la oportunidad de decírselo.

Y si no era por eso, si Jensen había sobrevivido y controlado su cuerpo en lugar del General, entonces debió huir tan pronto como pudo debido a los secretos que mantuvo Jared. No podía culparle, pero dolía saber que sus acciones podían haber sido la causa de que su amante se alejara completamente de él.

Al final, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tenía gente que se mantenía pendiente de Jensen, pero si no quería ser localizado, Jared no le encontraría. Sacó el pensamiento de su cabeza y se obligó a levantarse de las rocas y adentrarse más en la cueva.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado en eso antes de escuchar pasos. Los oyó por un largo rato antes de que comenzaran a acercarse, la acústica de la caverna alertándole de que tenía compañía. No se molestó en apartar la vista de los tallados que estaba estudiando. Sus dedos danzaban sobre los cortes de la piedra mientras los traducía en su cabeza, hasta que olió la comida y se dio cuenta de que Braeden debió haber enfrentado sus miedos y llevado la comida hasta él. O había estado demasiado asustado de permanecer solo en la colina embrujada. Aún así, era dolorosamente familiar y no se dio la vuelta por miedo a que sus emociones se mostraran con demasiada claridad- “Gracias Braeden. Puedes dejarlo en cualquier parte”

Escuchó a Braeden bajar la bandeja y entonces el calor de un cuerpo se presionó contra su espalda. Comenzó a darse la vuelta para protestar cuando una mano se apoderó de su cadera. Pero fue la voz la que tranquilizó a su cuerpo.

-“Nunca sabes cuando detenerte”- dijo Jensen con suavidad contra su nuca.

-“Pensé que era tu trabajo asegurarte de que lo hiciera”- consiguió soltar Jared, pero su corazón estaba latiendo tan salvajemente, como el del General cuando lo sostuvo en sus manos.

-“He sido muy negligente al respecto últimamente. Supongo que tendré que hacer algunas compensaciones”

Le dejó ir y Jared giró, teniendo la primera visión de Jensen desde que el Faraón había intentado robar su alma. Se veía bien, saludable y bien cuidado. Había diversión en sus ojos y una pizca de aprehensión, pero al momento que Jared acunó su rostro en una mano, desapareció.

-“Pensé que te habías ido”

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Siempre he sido yo. No podía recordarlo, pero no soy una persona distinta, el General, _Green-Eyed,_ Jensen, todos son el mismo. Solo necesitaba tiempo para adecuar esas memorias con mi vida. Siento haberte dejado, pero no podía quedarme hasta saber donde estaba mi cabeza”

La garganta de Jared estaba obstruida por la emoción, por la esperanza, pero habló de todos modos- “¿Qué hay de tu corazón?”

Jensen sonrió- “Siempre supe dónde estaba”- dijo posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de Jared.

Los labios de Jared permanecieron sobre los de Jensen. Apoyó la frente contra la del otro hombre y respiró profundamente- “¿Ahora qué?” – preguntó.

Jensen dio un paso atrás y miro a Jared con una amplia sonrisa- “¿Ahora Jared?”- rió Jensen. Cuando juntó sus labios, Jared le acercó más. No iba a dejarle ir y podía sentir las manos de Jensen alrededor de sus brazos con la misma fuerza. Ellos habían ido juntos por el más intenso viaje y no le importaba si todo lo que Jensen deseaba era volver a la mansión solariega, establecerse ahí, escandalizando al vecindario con su perverso comportamiento. Trabajaría en el museo, convirtiéndose en uno de esos hombres que nunca salían, escondidos siempre ente rollos y manuscritos. Dejaría todas las aventuras del mundo para estar con Jensen ahora que lo tenía de vuelta.

Vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Jensen, el travieso gesto de sus labios y la luz en sus ojos. Jensen era un poco de ambos, el hombre que había conocido y el General sobre el que había aprendido tanto y ninguno de los dos había vivido una vida común. Jared sonrió cuando Jensen envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de él.

-“¿Ahora Jared? Encontraremos nuevas aventuras”


End file.
